Walk Away
by theevilcrayon
Summary: Revenge can only lead to so much, that in time denial becomes a way of life. NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT SEQUEL UP! GO READ IT! COMPLETE! Rated R for language, mild violence, and sexual content. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Lighting The Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

AN: ok it will be a malfoy and hermion romance thing jus not the very mushy kind it will take a while to get there cause u cant except those two to jus fall for each other right? Well of course they will have lil incidents...anyway on with the story…

Chapter 1

-Lighting The Flame-

            Hermione stepped onto the platform loaded down with her baggage.  Her arm was beginning to hurt from the trunk she was tugging.

            "Ugh." She muttered as she lowered the trunk on the floor and began to massage her aching arm.  A quick in take of breath escaped her as she looked around.  The platform was covered with students kissing their parents good bye and meeting up with friends.  Hermione quickly adjusted her studded belt around her hips and straightened her top.  Reaching down she picked up her trunk and began to walk toward the train.  Her eyes darted around as she heard feet shuffling toward her.  

"Oh!" she burst out as the impact of someone bumping into her made her slightly lose her balance.  "Watch it fucker!"  

            "Watch your mouth bitch!."

            Hermione looked up.  "Malfoy."

            Malfoy glared at her and walked away.  Hermione watched as Pansy came and draped her arms around him and Malfoys's hand drifted down grabbing her ass.  

            "Asshole." She muttered as she straightened herself up.  Grabbing her trunk again she entered the train and pulled her trunk behind her.  She walked through the train until she found an empty compartment.  Stepping side, she lifted her trunk and placed it on the rack above the seats.  She sat down and watched as people walked past the compartment.  Her eyes widened as she saw a short red head pass the compartment.

"Ginny!" Hermione called out.  The red head doubled back and stuck her head in the compartment.

"Hermione!" she said as she walked in the compartment and gave the girl a hug.  "Wow."  Ginny began, "It's been a long summer.  And it looked like it's treated you good."  

Hermione giggled.  It had been a huge summer for her.  She changed a lot.  She still looked pretty much the same, but now her hair was no longer frizzy and the sun had lightened it a little.  Before returning to school she had talked her mom into letting her dye black streaks in it.  Her body had also fully matured.  Her family had also collapsed, her parents had divorced and her mother remarried quickly to a man Hermione did not like, but who seemed to like Hermione very much.  But it was not only her looks that had been remapped, her attitude had evolved also.

"So," Hermione started "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Oh…um they're around here some where.  They should be here in a minute." She said.  Hermione nodded.  Ginny looked around and took on the job of watching people passing through the door.  "Oh my"

Hermione took her attention away from the floor.  "What?"

            Ginny nodded toward the door.  Hermione looked and saw Malfoy walking by with his cronies.

            "What about him?" Hermione asked.

            "Damn he's looking good this year." Ginny answered.

            Hermione looked at Ginny in disgust.  "Gin.  No.  No.  He's a Slytherin and a jackass."

            "So."  Ginny said.  "He still looks great."  Hermione watched as Ginny sighed when Malfoy left out of view.  Hermione jerked forward a little bit as the train's whistle blew and the train began to move.  They sat in silence for a few minutes till two figures stood in the door way.  Hermione and Ginny glanced up.  Two very tall young men stood in the door way.  One with flaming red hair and one with messy raven hair.  

            "Harry.  Ron." Hermione said as she stood up and hugged each of them.

            "Hermione." Harry said.  "It's great to see you.  I've missed you." 

            "Hey Mione" Ron said giving her a swift hug.  Pulling away Ron glanced at Ginny.  "Oh Gin, Luna was looking for you." Ginny nodded and left the compartment

            Hermione sat down patting the seat next to her signaling Harry to sit next to her.  Harry sat down next to her snaking his arm around her waist.  Hermione leaned her head down on his shoulder.  Ron sat across from them.  The three of them then proceeded to discus their summer breaks.  Hermione sat in silence for a little bit looking at Ron.  He had defiantly changed a lot over the summer.  He was defiantly more attractive, and her year long relationship with Harry was losing its spark.  Hermione let her thoughts continue for a few moments later till the compartment door slid open.  Lavender stood in the doorway. 

            "Hey you guys.  Ron, baby, come on I need to _talk_ to you, I've really missed you over the summer."  Ron stood up and waved to the two as he left the compartment with Lavender.  The compartment door slid closed and Hermione raised her eyebrows.  

            "Talk?" she said laughing quietly.  "Yeah right.  The only talking those two do is the moaning and yelling while they're fucking each other senseless."

            "Damn right with that" Harry said as he began to lift the snake his hand underneath her shirt, "speaking of _talking_, I really have missed out _talks_."

            Hermione shifted a little allowing for Harry to remove her shirt.  "Of course you have." She said as she slipped her hands to his belt.  Harry captured her mouth with his and began to kiss her feverishly.  Hermione let a moan escape as she allowed herself to lie down on the seat with Harry on top of her.  As he unzipped her pants and slid them of her legs, Hermione grabbed her wand she muttered a silencing spell and a spell to lock the door.  She quickly dropped her wand and proceeded to undo Harry's belt and taking off his pants allowing him freedom.  Harry continued to lovingly kiss her as he removed his boxers and her bikini.  Hermione looked at him as he closed his eyes and lowered himself into her.  She watched as his face filled with pleasure.  Her body rocked with his and she left like laughing at the look of ecstasy on his face.  She moaned along with him as they began to move faster.  Hermione's eyes drifted to the window and she started out of it, Harry was sweet but he was not very good when it came to matters of sex.  A few seconds later she felt it.  Harry had hit the spot and she felt herself come and he followed quickly after.  

            The then changed into the school robes and sat hugging each other for the rest of the train ride; all the while her mind continued to drift.

 A/N: well uh those who are following Sweet Sixteen I'm taking a break from that till I figure out exactly where I'm going with it.  Well uh this idea for a story just came to me.  I know it's a bit boring right now.  But trust me it will get better.  Well. Review please!


	2. Shot Down

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

Chapter 2

-Shot Down-

::At the feast [the sorting and headmasters speech has already passed]::

            Hermione sat next to Harry, her hand on his leg moving it up and down.  It was hilarious watching him trying to eat with the sensation she knew he was getting from her hand on his leg.  The conversation was the same subject as always, Quidditch.  Hermione sat non-plus through out the whole conversation all the while eyeing Ron.

            _Hmm_, she thought,_ I guess Quidditch defiantly has its ups_.  As she admired Ron's developed muscles.  

            "Hermione?"

            Hermione snapped her attention back to reality.  Ron was talking to her.

            "Hmm?" she asked.

            "The teachers are calling the prefects, we're supposed to go to the new prefects common room."

            Hermione looked around and saw that students were already leaving the Great Hall.  "Oh, right ok."  She stood up and gave Harry a quick kiss.  "See you later." She said as she began to follow Ron out of the Hall.

            "So where is the new common room?" she asked catching up to Ron and edging close to him.

            "Somewhere near the astronomy tower." He said not really paying attention.

"Oh, ok."  

The continued walking in silence for the rest of the way to the common room.  They stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful nymph.  The rest of the prefects from the other houses were waiting outside along with an impatient looking Professor Snape.

"Finally, you've decided to join us." Snape said sneering.  "All right, behind this portrait is the common room and rooms for sixth year prefects, each one of you has their own room.  The password is _Metelily_.  I trust you will all behave yourselves."  He said and he left leaving them in front of the portrait.  

"Right, so should we go in?" Hermione asked.

"No Granger.  Actually we are all going to stay out here and sleep on the floor." Malfoy said sarcastically next to her leaning on the wall.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Hermione replied glaring at him.

"Well well, the mudblood has a new extensive vocabulary. I'm impressed." He said sneering.

"Will both of you cut it out." Padma Patil said aggravated.  She walked directly in front of the portrait and gave it the password.  They all walked in and looked around.  The common room was nothing special but it was big with tons of seats around the place.  Hermione walked past the portrait and saw that the nymph was winking at Malfoy and he was grinning back.

            "If only she wasn't stuck in that portrait." He muttered.

            "We all have wishes." Hermione said.  Malfoy's head snapped to her.

            "Oh, and what exactly would yours be Granger." He said grinning.

            "None of your fucking business crack head." She replied walking into the room.  She looked around and saw that there were eight doors each labeled with a prefects name.  She watched as Ron walked into his.  Grinning she followed him.  From a seat neat the door Malfoy watched her enter Ron's room quietly.

            "Well well, what have we got here." He said quietly to himself.

"So…um how are things with you and Lavender." She asked once inside.  Ron jumped in surprise.  He turned to face her "Hermione you scared me."

            Yet Ron's face lit up at the question, "Great.  I can't believe all the moves she learned over the summer.  She defiantly moves a whole lot better than before."

            "Oh, really?" she asked inching toward him and she sat down on his bed.

            "Yeah." He said sitting down next to her.  "Man.  She just drives me crazy thinking about her.  I just want to fuck her every time I see her.  Do you know how hard that is" he said chuckling "yeah so what about you and Harry.  How are things with you two?"

            "Ok I guess."

            "You guess?"

            "Well Ron, how can you tell if two people are right for each other?"

            "I don't know, I guess you know when all you can do is think about them day and night, and you can't stop thinking about them no matter how hard you try."  He said.  Hermione looked up at him.  "Like me and Lavender I can't stop thinking about her.  All I see is her."

            "Obviously you're not looking hard enough." Hermione muttered. 

            "What?" he asked.

            "Nothing Ron."

            "No, tell me what you said Hermione."

            Hermione looked up at him, "Ok…it's just something I've been hearing a lot.  Lavender has supposedly been having her eyes as well as the rest of her on another guy."

            "What?"

            "Well it's not true I guess.  But it does kind of make sense…"

            "You know what Hermione, just shut up Hermione!  Just get out ok!  Get the hell out of my room!"

            Hermione stared dumbfounded at him as she stood up from his bed and with one last look at him she cursed to her self and left him room.  The door slammed closed behind her.  She looked around and saw that it had become dark outside the castle and that the prefects had all retired to their rooms.  

            Hermione walked to her room and opened the door.  She walked to her truck and pulled out her pajama pants and black tank top.  She angrily took off her clothes and put her pajama pants on and her tank top.  She then threw herself onto her bed and hit her pillow.  "Fuck!" she yelled.  Laying on her bed, she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and finally decided that she couldn't sleep.  It was no surprise; she hadn't been able to sleep since that night during the summer.  Flinging her legs over the bed she walked to her trunk and pulled out her snake shaped lighter and her pack of cigarettes and walked out to the common room.  It was dark and the fire place was the only light.  She sat on the couch in front of the fire place and began to flick her lighter open letting the flame flicker on and off repeatedly as she lit her last cigarette.  She looked in the box and saw that it was empty, she threw the box into the fireplace and watched it burn.

            "So this is what you do to amuse yourself when you're not off fucking Potter, or Weasley for that matter."

            Hermione looked up into Malfoys cold gray eyes.

            "Shut up Malfoy." She said.

            "Aw, hit a soft spot didn't I?  Well let me tell you, that's not the only spot I can hit if you catch my drift." He said grinning sitting next to her.  Hermione looked at him glaring; he was wearing green pajama pants and nothing else.  His abs were chiseled and hard.  

            "Like what you see Granger?" he asked giving his famous smirk.

            "Obviously, otherwise there would be no point in staring now would there." She shot back.

            "Put the claws away Granger." He said chuckling to himself.  "There's something different about you Granger."  Hermione turned to look at him.

            "I don't know what you're talking about."  She said.

            "Of course you do mudblood.  I don't know how long you think you can hide it.  But it's pretty damn obvious."

            Hermione stared at him.  She clicked her lighter close and threw it at his face.  He swiftly caught it before it smacked him.

            "Now, now, violence is not the answer Granger.  Smoking is a very nasty habit, I'm surprised you even do it." He said smirking

            "I'm going to bed." She said getting up and walking past him to her room.

            "Sweet dreams mudblood." She heard him say.  She ignored him and walked into her room closing the door behind her.  She lay on her bed but knew it was no use; she wouldn't be able to sleep.  The memory was brought forward, though she tried to forget it over the summer and all the could do was lay in bed and watch it play over and over in her head.


	3. Gossip

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 3

Gossip

                                    ::Transfiguration…the last class of the day:::

            "Settle down everyone, settle down.  Now your assignment is on the board as well as your partners."  McGonagall said with a flick of her wand as the names and assignment appeared on the board behind her.  

            Hermione placed her book down for a second as her eyes grazed the board.  Harry and Ron were paired together, but she couldn't find her name.  She continued to look down the list till she finally saw her name.  It was at the bottom of the list right next to Draco Malfoy's name.  Hermione closed her eyes for a second willing to think that it was just a bad dream.  She opened her eyes and saw that nothing had changed.

            "Ugh." She muttered under her breath as she looked around at Malfoy.  He was glaring at the board and at the feeling of her eyes on him she turned and shot his glare toward her.  Hermione held his glare with her own and after a minute it became clear to her that he was not going to move from his seat.  Sighing she stuffed her book in her bag and walked across the move to Malfoy who was sitting with his legs across both the chairs.

            "Malfoy your legs." She said as she placed her bag on the table.

            "What about them?" he asked lazily.

            "Move them so that I can sit." She replied.

            "Make me."

            Hermione was about to reply when McGonagall walked up behind her.  Malfoy noticing this quickly removed his legs allowing room for Hermione to sit.

            "Is there a problem here?" McGonagall asked simply.

            "No Professor." Hermione said as she took her seat next to Malfoy.

            "Good.  So get to work."

            "Yes Professor." Hermione said taking her book out of her bag.  Hermione watched till McGonagall was out of the way and out of earshot.  She turned to face Malfoy.

            "You are such a…"

            "Shh…Granger…I am trying to do my assignment." He interrupted her, his famous smirk playing on his face.

            Hermione stared at him, anger rising within her.

            They sat in silence like this for the class.  The only contact they had was shifting to move their work so as they wouldn't be covering the others work.  Hermione set her quill down for a minute as she read over what she had written.  She stopped abruptly as a crumpled piece of parchment fell in front of her.  Malfoy noticed this and he faked doing his work as he watched her take the parchment in her hand and un-crumple it.

            _Meet me in the astronomy tower at_ 6. _Love, Harry._

            Hermione re-crumpled it and stuffed it in her pocket.  Malfoy having read what was in the paper turned his attention back to his work.  The bell for the end of class rang finally and students all around packed their things into their bag and shuffled out of the class room.  Malfoy followed behind Hermione who was walking beside Harry and Ron.  

            "Oye, Harry we're gonna be late for Quidditch practice." Ron said.

            "Quidditch practice?" Hermione asked, "But it's only the first day back."

            "Well yes, and we have to get practicing.  I haven't been made captain for nothing.  After last year I need to get back on the field.  And besides Ginny wants to try out for chaser now that I'm seeker again." Harry replied taking her hand in his.

            "Right." Hermione said.

            "Come on Harry we don't have time to put our bags in our rooms." Ron said walking ahead.

            "Ok, ok." Harry said.  He turned to Hermione letting go of her hand.  "I'll see you later."

            Hermione nodded and Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out after Ron.  Hermione adjusted her bag on her shoulder and made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

            "So Granger, Potty's been made captain this year."  

            Hermione turned around to see Malfoy walking directly behind her.  "Of course Malfoy.  Now that Umbridge isn't here to ruin our lives anymore Dumbledore and McGonagall both agreed that Harry would be perfect for the position."

            "Really, so how long do you think it will take before Potter falls off his broom screaming?" he said smirking.

            Hermione stopped suddenly causing Malfoy to come to a sudden stop an inch away from her.  Hermione turned around in her spot and glared at him.

            "Go fuck you're self Malfoy."

            "I've already done so this morning Granger.  But I'll be glad for a repeat if you would like to come with me this time."  He said smirking even greater.

            "You're such a jackass." She muttered as she turned away from him and entered the Great Hall.

            Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Lavender and Parvarti.

            "So what's the longest time you two have been with out each other since the beginning of the school year?"  Hermione heard Parvarti ask Lavender.

            "Only during classes and when he has Quidditch practice."  Lavender replied.  

            Hermione placed food in her plate as she continued to listen to Parvarti and Lavender's gossip, they were undoubtedly talking about Ron.

            "So Hermione how are things with you and Harry?" Parvarti asked.

            Hermione looked up from her plate to Parvarti who was looking at her expectantly.

            "Oh, great just great." Hermione said with a mock-smile on her face.

            Lavender opened her mouth to say something but stopped looking over Hermione's head.  Hermione paused for a second wondering what she was looking at and she turned around and saw Malfoy standing behind her once again.

            "What is it Malfoy?"

            "McGonagall wants a word with you Granger.  Outside." 

            Hermione grabbed her bag and with a quick glare at Malfoy left the hall.  Outside the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione saw McGonagall holding a piece of parchment in her hand.  She looked very irritated.

            "Miss Granger, where were you at the prefects meaning during lunch?" she asked as soon as Hermione was within earshot.

            "Meeting? I didn't know there was a meeting."

            "A owl was sent to you're room during break with the message."

            "Oh, well I was at the library during break…" Hermione said cursing to herself that she did not stop by her room.

            "Oh never the mind, I am assigning pairs of sixth year prefects to do some research on certain topics.  Since you were not at the meeting, Mr. Weasley has already been assigned a partner.  And I have no intention of pairing up Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy, because they don't know how to behave properly." She said lines showing on her forehead as she narrowed her eyes at the thought, "Anyway, you are being paired with Draco Malfoy."

            Hermione stared at her.  "Professor…"

            "Now now Miss Granger, I know that this is not what you would like but I'm sorry.  I hope that you and Mr. Malfoy will put aside you're differences to work on the assignments given to you."  McGonagall said handing Hermione the piece of parchment she was holding earlier.  "Good evening." She said and she turned and walked back into the Great Hall.

            Hermione breathed in as she shook her head.

            "Fuck!" she said as she kicked the wall in frustration.  "This year is going to be hell."

            She stuffed the parchment in her back and checked her watch. 5:50.  She was supposed to meet Harry at six so she made her way to the astronomy tower.


	4. Mr Safe

Disclaimer: this is sooo stupid

Chapter 4

Mr. Safe

            Hermione walked into the dark Astronomy tower.  Glancing at her watch she saw that she was ten minutes late.  The sun was already setting and the red, orange, and yellow tones reflected on the stone floor weakly.

            "Finally, I thought you had forgotten." Said a voice from the corner of the tower.

            Hermione turned to find Harry sitting on the sofa against the wall still in his Quidittch robes, his broom was lying on the floor in front of him.

            "Sorry I got caught up by McGonagall." She began.

            "Shh…it's all right." He said getting up and walking toward her.  He placed a finger on her lips to silence her and with his other hand he removed her bag from her shoulder.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her down on the sofa next to him.  He began to kiss her next making his way up to her lips.  He kissed her hungrily.  Hermione opened her lips slightly and Harry quickly slipped his tongue in.    Hermione felt him moan as she massaged his tongue with hers.  Harry grunted slightly as he began to inch his finger underneath her robes.  Hermione shifted slightly and his fingers drifted under her skirt and in-between her legs.

            Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Harry began to probe him with his finger in what he thought was an arousing way.  

            "Ow…" Hermione said as he jammed his fingers inside.  "Harry…Harry…" she said as she pulled away from him.

            "What is it?" He asked confused.

            "I, oh Harry I'm sorry, I have a lot to do…we can continue this some other time ok." She said standing up and picking up her bag.

            "Oh, all right." He said sounding very disappointed.

            "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and she gave him a quick kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth before pulling away and walking out.

            Hermione stopped in front of the portrait of the nymph.  She was breathing fast having have walked fast all the way from the tower.

            "Metelily." She said and the portrait swung open.  The common room was empty but it was no surprise for her, she was used to the prefects spending time in their house common rooms in stead of the prefects common room.  She began to walk along the doors of the rooms but paused in front of Malfoy's room when she heard a low throaty moan coming from inside.  She saw that the door was slightly open and being curious she cautiously glanced inside from the crack.  She gasped quietly at what she saw.  Malfoy was lying on his bed propped up on his pillows.  And Pansy was kneeling on the bed between his legs.  Her head was bobbing up in down as Malfoy continued to moan getting louder by the minute.  Hermione stared in shock at the site.  She stepped back and the floor creaked behind her.  Malfoy's head turned to the door and Hermione quickly stepped out of view.   

            "Oh my god." She said in a whisper.  She quickly walked to her room and shut the door behind her.   She sat at her desk and began work on her homework, all the while the image of what she had just seen continued to flash through her mind.  The clock stuck every hour.  She continued to race through her homework.  Her head was hurting so she took a break.  She sat on her bed and took out the piece of parchment that McGonagall had given her earlier.

_Team: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger_

_Houses: S. and G._

_Assignment:_

_            Research the relationships between Gryffindor and Slytherin houses over the past decades.  Write a 6 foot report on how the relations came to be and what can be done to overcome them.  _

_Due Date: October 31._

Hermione stuffed the parchment back into her bag.

"Typical." She said.  She laid down on her pillows and drifted off the sleep.  Her head was hurting when she woke again.  Glancing at her clock she saw that it was only 1 a.m.  She stood and changed out of her school clothes and into her pajamas.  Digging through her trunk she found her leather bound diary.  Grabbing a quill from her desk she made her way out of her room and into to the common room.  She sat down on the sofa in front of the fire place and she began to write.  She sat for a few minutes writing quickly.

"Well what have we got here." Said a voice from behind her as they snatched away her diary from her hands.

Hermione stood quickly to see Malfoy reading the book.  "Malfoy give that back now."

"No way this is far to interesting.  So Potter doesn't even know how to finger a girl correctly.  Not much of a shock.  Bet you I can show you how its really done."  He said smirking and reading a few of the pages before it.  "Oh…so the little mudblood is getting bored with Potter.  I'm surprised you even lasted this long with him anyway.  Figures a mudblood like you would only date the safe guys."

Hermione pounced on him knocking him on the floor.  She landed on top of him and she quickly snatched her diary back.

"What is it with you and sneaking up behind me." She said viciously as she walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Well what is it with you and spying on people." He said.

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red.  

"I bet you've never given a guy a blow job have you."

"That's none of your business Malfoy." She said closing her diary and locking it.

"You've never even kissed a guy before have you Granger." He said enjoying the way he was making her cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"I have to I'm going out with Harry.  Hello.  What do you want me to prove it to you Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth.

"Hell no, my lips don't touch mudbloods." He said.

"Oh but they touch every other part of the female population here don't they…or do they touch the males to." She said grinning laughing at the shocked face he had when she said this.  "Thought so." She said when he didn't respond.  She stood up and walked in front of Malfoy intent on going back to sleep.  

"Oh no you don't." he said as he grabbed her front the waist pulling her down on his lap.  Hermione had no time to react before she felt his lips on her.  She struggled at first but when it became obvious that Malfoy was not relenting she allowed to self to return it.  Their tongues fought with each other as they deepened the kiss trying to suffocate each other.  Finally Malfoy pushed her away and she fell on the floor.  She quickly pushed herself up and stared at him in shock.

"Well I guess you have kissed a guy before." He said simply smirking evilly.

Hermione grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at him.  This time he didn't have time to catch it and it caught him off guard hitting him right in the face.  Hermione grinned triumphantly and stomped off to her room and slammed the door close behind her.


	5. InterHouse Relations: The Curse

Disclaimer: duh

Chapter 5

Inter-house Relations- The Curse

_ please, no.  Stop it please…_

_There…there…be a good girl for daddy._

_No….please….stop…._

SMASH.

            Hermione looked up from her breakfast and saw Ron helping Dean clean up some pumpkin juice that had just spilled.  She sighed and pushed her plate away.  Rubbing her fingers on her temple she tried to erase the memory.  

            "Hermione?"

            She looked up.  "Yeah Ron?"

            "I'm sorry you got teamed up with Malfoy."

            "It's ok Ron."

            "No its not.  I swear if he tried anything on you just tell me and Harry ok, we'll beat the shit out of him for you.  Won't we Harry?"  Ron asked.

            "Defiantly."  Harry replied.

            "Thanks you guys."  Hermione said taking a sip from her pumpkin juice.  At that moment hundreds of owls came sweeping into the Great Hall.  Hermione stopped what she was doing and watched as a handsome tawny owl landed in front of her.  It held its head high and proud.

            "Who are you from?" she said as she stroked its feathers and untied the letter attached to its leg.  The owl hooted and flew off.  

            "What you got there Mione?"

            "Oh…" she opened the folded parchment:

            _Granger,_

_            Meet me in the library tonight after dinner to work on the project. Don't be late._

_            Draco Malfoy._

            Hermione looked up from the letter and saw that Malfoy was glaring at her.  She crumpled up the piece of parchment and stuffed it into her bag.  "It's nothing Harry."  She said never taking her eyes off Malfoy.  She glared back at him and then smiled.  Malfoy smirked back and turned his attention toward Pansy who was drooling over him.

   [After Dinner]

            "I got to go to the library.  I'll see you two later."  She rose from her seat picking up her bag.

            "Ok." Harry said taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Later."

            Hermione strolled out of the Great Hall humming to her self.  Once outside the library Hermione stopped and leaned against the door.  She couldn't lie to herself and she knew it.  Her mind could not stop replaying the kiss she had shared with Malfoy the night before.

            "Ok Hermione…you can do this.  Just get your work done and don't go anywhere near him." She told her self.  Standing straight and adjusting her bag she entered the library.  The sudden silence inside the library compared to the halls in the school was always something that she appreciated.  As she entered the hall several students looked up and then reemerged themselves into their studies.  Hermione walked in and out through the selves for a couple of minutes until she came upon a clearing in the back of the library where Malfoy was resting on an arm chair a heavy book on his lap concentrating hard obviously oblivious to her presence.  She walked closer to him and dumped her bag on the seat next to him.  The noise made him look up from his book.  He stared blankly at her before closing his book and setting it on the table in front of him.

            "What were you reading." She said trying to keep a peaceful tone.  She wasn't in the mood to argue with him right now.  

            Malfoy sat up in his seat and motioned for her to look at the book.  She walked across to the seat next to him and sat down.  Stretching forward she picked up the heavy book, turned it over and placed it on her lap.

            "Inter House Relationships- The Curse by Maggy Shawlend." She read out loud.  She flipped through the pages.  "Anything useful?"

            "Actually yes."

            Hermione looked up and eyed him expectantly, "Well?"

            Malfoy smirked.  "What does the title mean to you?"

            "What?"

            "Just answer the question."

            Hermione glared at him and looked at the book again.  "Um…that there's a curse between house relations?  There really isn't much you can get from the title now is there?"

            "I'm at a lose of how you are the top student."

            Hermione glared and place the book down.  "Well then enlighten me with your knowledge."

            "You've read Hogwarts a History I assume."

            Hermione nodded.

            "Ok then.  You do remember how it talks about Gryffindor and Slytherin once being ok with each other no problems at all?"

            "Yes…"

            "Then do you remember why they became mad with each other."

            "Yes, Slytherin wanted to be more selective of the people chosen to attend Hogwarts.  Only "pure bloods" such as yourself."

            "Well I can see you're not completely stupid, but no that's not it.  There's something before that."

            "What are you talking about there's nothing before that."

            "Granger…Granger…how naïve can you be."

            "Excuse me?  What the hell are you…"

            Hermione stopped short when she heard several books fall over a few shelves away from them.

            "What the hell?" Malfoy said as he stood up.  Hermione sat listening and stood up quickly when she heard a shriek.

            "STOP!  STOP IT!  SOMEONE HELP!"  

            Malfoy quickly left his spot and Hermione followed after him.  The entered the isles with Muggle novels when Hermione saw it.  There was a Slytherin little girl who couldn't have been older than third year being pushed on a table by a rowdy Slythering fifth year boy.

            "DANIEL!  GET THE HELL OFF HER!"  Malfoy yelled walking over and yanking the boy off the girl.  Malfoy threw the boy on the floor and the girl raced away and bumped into Hermione.  The little girl wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and began to sob.  Hermione fell to the floor and held the little girl close to her.

            "It's ok.  You're safe.  Shh.  Don't cry.  It's ok." Hermione whispered into the little girls hair trying to calm her down.  Hermione looked up from the girl and caught Malfoy's eyes who was busy holding Daniel by his collar and dangling him in the air.  Malfoy looked back at Daniel.

            "Now listen to me.  Daniel.  Look at me." He said through gritted teeth.  The boy turned to face him fear on his face.  "I'm going to let you down and I want you to go to your dorm and stay there and don't think about leaving cause I'm sure Snape will be paying you a visit soon.  Do you understand me."  The boy nodded and Malfoy let him down.  Hermione watched as the boy raced out of the library in panic.  Hermione released the girl and stood up.  She watched as Malfoy walked over to the girl.

            "Meridith, are you ok?"  He asked.  The little girl nodded.  "Good.  Go to the hospital wing, don't worry I'm sure Snape is going to give Daniel a whipping he wont forget."  The girl nodded and walked out of the library.

            Hermione and Malfoy stood there for a few moments in silence.  Malfoy looked up at her not saying anything he turned and left back to where they came from.  Hermione walked after him.  Malfoy sat down and began to put book into his bag.

            "Are you leaving?" she asked.

            "As much as I know you would like for me to stay, I have to go and inform Professor Snape about a rabid hormone raged teenage rapist.  Besides this is way longer than I would have liked to spend time with a mudblood like you."

            Hermione stared at him but didn't say anything.  

            "So I suggest you read as much as you can of this and lets meet back here tomorrow."  He said thrusting the book at her.

            Hermione watched him leave and placed her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to the desk to check out the book.


	6. Not Of Hogwarts A History

Disclaminer: I think im gonna stop putting this in any chapter cause we all know it already.

A/N: ok im trying to write a story this time with lots of detail and not have it move to fast but its hard. I guess im always worried that they story will get boring…anyway…hope u all like it so far. Read and review!

Chapter 6

Not Of Hogwarts A History

_He's an insignificant little prick. I cannot believe that McGonagall teamed me up with him. And to research inter-house relationships of all things. So typical. And just now he treated me like I was stupid. "How naïve can you be Granger", he said. Naïve. I'd defiantly like to shove a book up his spoiled ass one of these days. Still I cant let his arrogant nature get in the way of my grade. I am going to try and be civil to him, but I swear if he puts one toe out of line I'm going to jinx him like there's no tomorrow._

Hermione closed her diary and stuffed it back into her bag. Laying back wards on her bed she began to stare out of her window. The sky was becoming black and from what she could see Quidittch pitch was completely empty. Sighing she sat up and lugged her school bag towards her. She had already finished all her homework for the rest of the week during lunch that day. Rolling her neck back slightly to ease the stress she was feeling she pulled the book Malfoy had shoved at her from her bag. Laying it on her bed she studied the navy cover. 

"How could there be something before that Malfoy. You stupid prick." She muttered to herself. She turned the book over examining it, and she noticed that there was ribbon book mark sticking out of the book. Carefully she opened the heavy book to the bookmarked page. Her eyes darting back and forth, she began to read.

_…Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin built Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over a thousand years ago in order to pass on their magical knowledge to other children who showed the powers. For years the founders worked together to make the school a success. As the years passed however, relationships began to form among the founders. Since the beginning of the building of the school Gryffindor had always fancied the lovely and intelligent Ravenclaw. However he was not the only one. His co-founder Slytherin also had had feeling to the witch. If this didn't complicate things enough, Hufflepuff was known to be madly in love with the Gryffindor to. As the years began to pass the rift between the founders grew. As time continued Slytherin cornered Ravenclaw after Christmas meal and asked her to chose between him and Gryffindor. Not wanting to hurt his feelings she chose Slytherin. _

_The two had a secret affair for several days until a jealous Gryffindor found out. Godric was out raged that his friend had gone behind his back and romanced the girl he fancied. Out of jealousy he played as many tricks possible to sabotage the relationship with Ravenclaw and Slytherin. After several weeks he succeeded. Ravenclaw left Slytherin and joined herself with Gryffindor. Upon learning that Gryffindor was now together with her best friend, Hufflepuff seeked refuge and comfort with Slytherin. Relationships grew stronger as did the jealousy of Slytherin. His jealousy spurred to anger._

_ One day when the founders were meeting Slytherin brought up the subject about being more selective about the students that were accepted into the school. Outraged, the other founders repelled against him saying that anyone could be taught at the school as long as they had the power. After that each founder began to become more selective themselves. While they still let in all students that had magical ability, the founders began to separate the students into houses. Gryffindor took only the most daring and courageous, Ravenclaw took only those of wit and intelligence, while Slytherin took the most cunning (and those who were pureblood), and Hufflepuff took all the rest. _

_Finally the rifts between the houses grew too much and Slytherin and Gryffindor engaged themselves into a terrible duel. Upon the end of the duel, Slytherin left the school. Ravenclaw became outraged that Godric and Salazar justified each other with a duel and cursed the lines and relationships of the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. She cast a spell one night after Salazars leaving that there would be no inter-house relationships with anyone that belonged to the hosues of Gryffindor and Slytherin._

Hermione closed the book and set it on the table near her bed. 

"How could that not be in Hogwarts a History?" she asked her self as she dressed for bed.

"Pass me that book." 

Hermione reached across the table and handed Malfoy the book. It had been a week since the incident in the library and they both had not had time to work together since Malfoy had begun his Quidittch practice. Hermione studied him as he searched feverishly through the book.

_Who would have thought he was that intelligent._ She thought.

"Did you read what I told you to read?" he asked setting his book down. Hermione looked up from her trance.

"Hmm…what oh yeah I did."

"And what did you think?" 

"I think Salazar is a stupid asshole who doesn't know how treat a women and gets jealous to easily."

"Excuse me but Godric was the bastard who tried to steal his girlfriend away from him."

"But Ravenclaw went to Godric at her own will!" she yelled back.

"It's no surprise that a Gryffindor would try and defend their own even when they know that something is wrong!"

"And its just like a Slytherin to try and make themselves look innocent even when what they are doing is really low."

"Damn Granger just shut your mouth now before I get even more pissed off and you'll be on the floor crying!" he yelled.

"Well next time don't ask for my opinion then!" she yelled back as she straightened up against the back of the chair. She closed her eyes and breathed in counting to ten. As much as she wanted to, she knew it was not a good idea to lose her temper with Malfoy, not only because she knew he could hurt her, but that her grade depended on their project being excellent.

"Look," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear every single word she was saying "I hate you, I honestly despise you so much that I would you would drop dead this very second, but unfortunately for you and me that cant happen. So I propose that we make a truce to be civil to each other and allow each other to express their opinions to make this project exceptional. After all both our grades depend on it. Do we have a deal?"  
"You have a deal." He said setting down his book and beginning to stuff his things back into his bag. Hermione rose also picking up her bag to. She stopped abruptly and held out her hand to shake his. He stared at her hand for a moment before looking at her and smirking.

"We have a deal, but under NO circumstances will I EVER touch you. Do I make myself clear?" 

Hermione lowered her hand and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Crystal."

Malfoy smirked and walked out the area they were in but before fully exiting the library he stopped once again to look at her. "Same time tomorrow night."

Hermoine watched him leave and she sighed as she glanced at her watch. It was past eleven and she hadn't had a chance to see Harry long enough to suffice that day. She adjusted her bag once more and made her way to the Gryffindor common room hoping that Harry was still awake. Though she was getting tired of him, he did know how to make her smile and that was exactly what she needed at that moment.


	7. Ravenclaw Girl

disclaimer: need i say more

Chapter 7

Ravenclaw Girl

_October First_

_The project with Malfoy has been going well. We've been working together on that stupid report every night, well except for those when he has Quidittch practice. Oh and also he went away this weekend to his house, apparently his father had to desperately see him. No doubt he was probably initiated into Voldemort's inner circle. Anyway he returned Monday morning but he didn't go to class today and I haven't seen him around school. He better show up tonight, out time for this report is running out and there's no way I'm going to do all the work myself. I could do it of course but it wouldn't be fair. He has been acting civil to me when we are alone, but he is still the same jackass he's always been. Harry is really starting to bore me. Nothing new has been happening, I know his trying but its not working hard enough. And I know it sounds odd but something doesn't feel right with Harry and me, its like he's trying to keep something from me. I feel like I need to move on but there's really no one else attractive at Hogwarts. Well there is Malfoy, God knows no one can deny how sexy he is, but he's Malfoy and a devil and I can't stand being around him. Well I have to go. The devil himself has finally decided to grace me with his presence. _

"How often do you write in that crappy old thing?" 

Hermione looked up at the voice and she saw his shadow being draped in darkness from the huge shadows the book shelves created against the brilliant moon light.  
"It's not old and it's not crappy." She said as she stuffed the journal into her bag. "Well come into the light, we have a lot of work to get done. I want to finish this report before the due date."

Malfoy huffed and he walked away from the shadows and came into the light radiating from the lantern surrounding their usual study area. He dropped his bag down and slumped down into the chair.

"Now," Hermione started, "I've already begun to outline the essay so we know what we're going to write."

"Why don't you just write it then since you know what to do with it."

"No I won't that wouldn't be…" she stopped abruptly as she looked up at his face. A chil ran down her spine and she felt herself shudder. His left eye was purple and swollen. Though it didn't look so bad it looked like the swelling had decreased slightly.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked setting down her quill.

"None of your business."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me it's none of your business. Now are we going to get to work or are we just going to sit here with you staring at my eye like its some kind of statue."

Hermione felt her heart pulse with anger, as she attempted to calm herself. "We need the biography on Salazar Slytherin."

She watched as Mafloy dipped his hand into his bag but drew it out empty. "I must have left it in my room. I'll go get it. Stay here." He said and he left the library quickly without so much as a glance back. Hermione watched his retreating back and when she was sure he was completely gone she pulled out her journal once again.

_Malfoy has a black eye. It's very suspicious. Remember to find out where he got it from._

Hermione closed her book shut once again and stuffed it back into her bag as she waited for Malfoy to return.

Malfoy walked quickly back to the prefects common room. Upon arriving at the portrait he said the password and entered. It was pretty much empty except for one of the Ravenclaw prefects sitting at the table apparently working on their assignment to for there was a huge role of parchment falling over the table covered in writing. He walked pass the Patil girl's room who's door was slightly open to his room and opened the door. He walked over to his desk and picked up the heavy green book. Closing the door of his room behind him he made his way back to the exit of the common room but stopped by the Ravelclaw girl's room when he heard to very loud laughs coming from it.

"Oh…Harry…haha…wow..,yeah…that's it…" came the girls voice from the room. Curiosity over came him and Malfoy walked over to the girls door and looked through it. He saw the Ravenclaw naked on her bed and he had time to register what a nice body she had before Potter climbed back onto the bed and the two covered themselves with her bed covers once more. 

Malfoy smirked as he walked away from the door and out of the common room. He laughed to himself as he thought of the pain poor little Granger would feel when she found out that Potter was cheating on her with the well known Gryffindor slut Pavarti's sister. 

"And only I know the truth." He said to himself as he entered the library again and made his way to the area were the school brain was still waiting. He sat down and watched as she scribbled furiously across the parchment. He was surprised to see that there was already 3 feet of parchment already with writing on it. 

"You wrote this much already?" he asked. Hermione nodded as she set her quill down. 

"The last 3 feet are for you to do."

"Ok then." He said taking the parchment from her but instead of writing he folded it carefully and placed it in his bag.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" she asked.

"We have plenty of time to finish it. Besides I have to get to sleep I have a quidittch game tomorrow."

"Oh right."

"I'm oddly curious. How's your relationship with Potty going?"

Hermione glared up at him. "Not that its any of your business. But it's going great. I couldn't be happier."

Malfoy looked at her and laughed. "What about all the crap you wrote about being bored with him?"

"I was in a bad mood." She said lying through her teeth.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but you are a horrible liar Granger."

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed now?" she asked her anger boiling once again.

"Yes I should. I'm surprised I haven't suffocated from having such a long conversation with a filthy mudblood." 

Hermione glared up at him but didn't respond.

"Well aren't you going to wish me luck for tomorrow? It's Slytherin versus Gryffindor." he said in his sugary innocent voice but with his famous smirk playing on his face. Hermione stood up and placed her bag on her shoulder. She walked right past him and stood at the exit to their area. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Break a leg." She said, "Literally." She smirked leaving him shocked that she had attempted and actually pulled off his trade mark smirk.

"Bitch." He muttered as she left the library after her and made his way to the common room but not before stopping by the kitchens for some fire whiskey. 


	8. Pitch Tryst

**Chapter 8**

**Pitch Tryst**

"And the first game of the season. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. And here comes the Gryffindor team with this year's new captain Harry Potter!" the stands erupted in huge applause at Dean's commentary. Not even the Slytherin's hissing and booing could silence the cheers as Harry mounted his broom and flew once around the pitch before landing again.

"And I might say that Ginny Weasley is looking more radiant than ever. Will you take me back?" Dean yelled as he bounced trying to escape McGonagall's grasp. Hermione looked down on the field and saw that Ginny was looking up at the stands with a huge smile on her face. The breakup with Ginny and Dean had happened at the beginning of Ginny's fifth year (Hermione's sixth) and it had left Ginny shaken and angry for the rest of the year. Ginny and Dean needed to be with each other, they were right for each other.

"And now the Slytherin team, with this years team captain Draco Malfoy." Dean shouted into the microphone but with much less enthusiasm. The Slytherin's burst into cheers while the Gryffindors booed and laughed. Hermione watched from her seat in the stands as Harry and Malfoy walked to each other and shook each others hands. By the look of determination on their faces, if they didn't let go of each others hands then their hands would be broken and crippled. Hermione looked as they parted and backed away from each other. Harry turned and looked up at the stands and caught Hermione's eyes and smiled. Hermione smiled back and waved, when Harry turned away her eyes drifted to Malfoy who glanced at her quickly and smirked with an evil glint in his eyes. A high pitched whistle sounded in the distance and they two teams exploded into the air.

"And they're off!" The game was quick and exciting. Hermione watched with fixed eyes at Harry and Malfoy flew around the pitch each tailing each other. And though she knew she shouldn't have even thought it, she had to admit, Mafloy could fly and really well for that matter. The game continued for about 20 minutes until Harry faked a dive but flew to the opposite side of the pitch and caught the snitch. Hermione heard the cheers erupt around her as people raced down the stands. Her eyes wandered around for Harry and they found him he was being engulfed by his team mate. Then from Harry her eyes drifted again to what she wasn't sure but they stopped on Malfoy who was looking right up at the stands at her. He glared at her and gave her the finger. Hermione glared back in shock that he would do that in front of the first year students but without stopping to think she returned it.

"Miss Granger! I am appalled!"

Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach as she turned around to see McGonagall standing right behind her. The Professor looked extremely angry.

"Professor, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Miss Granger I would expect better behavior from school prefects. You and Mister Malfoy will now make your 6 foot report into 8 feet. Now no complaining, you two brought this upon yourself. Next time I suggest you think before you respond to his nasty comments. I will be informing Malfoy shortly about his assignment change. Now make sure you get all the younger students back to the castle dinner will be starting soon." The professor walked away down the stands and into the field. Hermione stood in shock for a moment before turning her eyes back to Malfoy who was busy sucking face with Pansy in front of everyone.

"Asshole!" she yelled under her breath. As quick as she could she made her way down the stands into the fields. Students were crowding everywhere as she made her way to the Slytherin prince. Walking up to him she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around violently. Pansy stumbled and fell backwards at the sudden change of action.

"What the hell Granger?! Can't you see that I'm busy!?" Malfoy yelled loudly.

"Oh I can see that perfectly. As a matter of fact everyone can see that you are busy."

"And your point is."

"Go get a room Malfoy, that way if you must express your man whore tendencies do it in a place where no one will see you. Being a prefect means upholding a respectable reputation."

"Don't you ever shut up."

"Oh and it's not only that, thanks to your stupid hand gesture now we have to write 8 feet of that stupid ass research paper!"

"Thanks to me! Granger had it occurred to you that if you hadn't returned it McGonagall wouldn't have increased the report."

Hermione stared at him. The field had grown quiet as everyone had turned to look at the fighting prefects. Taking several tentative steps, she made her way to him till she was inches away from his face.

"You better watch the way you talk to me Malfoy, because if you don't I'll give you another black eye to match the one you already have." She paused and backed away, "Don't bother showing up in the library tonight I won't be there."

"I believe you, you'll probably be fucking Potter's senseless. A good victory fuck I suppose."

"Don't you dare talk to Hermione that way." Ron said walking up behind Hermione.

"Oh so now Weasley is sticking up for you Granger, where's Potty?"

Ron started forward his fist held high ready to aim.

"No Ron! Don't." she yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Aw, Granger I'm touched. Little pitiful you is trying to stop the Weasel from getting his ass whipped."

SMACK.

"FUCK YOU!" Hermione shouted "You insignificant bouncing ferret! Your nothing but a spoiled death eater who has his head to far up his ass and that's all you'll ever be!"

The field was silent and still. Not a breath was uttered as the students around started at the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin king. Hermione felt the heat rise to her face. Her eyes widened as she watched Malfoy walk closer to her so that she could feel his cold breath on her face and the once extremely swollen black eye had diminished but the trace was still there. Her breath sped up as she watched droplets of sweat fall from his forehead and down his face.

"Hermione." She heard Ron say as he stepped up behind her.

"No Ron, stay back." She said loud enough for only Ron and Malfoy to hear.

"But…"

"I said stay back."

"Listen to her Weasley, Granger knows what's best." Malfoy said smirking. Hermione kept her eyes on Malfoy as she listened to Ron backing away from them.

"Now listen here Granger." He said taking a step closer so that she could feel his body against hers and he whispered. "Don't ever call me a death eater."

"Why not? It's the truth there's not point in you trying to deny it." She hissed through her teeth.

"Don't talk about what you don't know. Trust me Granger, you have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now. Hurt you so much till you're on your hands and knees crying and begging for me to stop." His eyes bored into hers as he spoke. Though she didn't let it show, a shiver ran down her spine as she stared back into those icy gray pools filled with utter hatred and vengeance. Finally letting a shudder take over her body, she broke the glance and looked down at the floor as she stepped back. Kicking up his broom with his foot, Malfoy caught it in his hands and turned swiftly parting the crowd of students. Anger pulsed through her body once again as she looked up from the ground to see him walk away and disappear from the pitch. Talking erupted through the crowds again as people began to leave the pitch.

"Hermione are you all right?" Ron said as he stepped up next to her again.

"Yeah Ron, I'm fine."

"Well what the hell was up with that then?"

"It was nothing Ron. Just Malfoy being his usual self. Now if you excuse me I'm going back up to the castle."

"What's up with you lately? You've been all weird."  
"What are you talking about? It's you who's been acting weird."

"What?"

"Yeah Ron, its true. Ever since you kicked me out of the room you've been so cold to me."

"What are you talking about I talk to you…"

"Yeah Ron you do talk to me but it doesn't mean your not being cold to me."

"Wait why are you going back to that night in my room. I kicked you out because you had absolutely no right to try and break me and Lavender up by making up those stupid lies."

"Ron! Wake up! I did not try and break you and Lavender up! I was telling you what I've been hearing people talk about since the end of last year!"

There was silence between the two as Hermione caught her breath and thought over what she had just said.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry, this fight wit Malfoy just now really has me ticked off. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Look I'm going back to my room. Tell Harry congratulations and that I'll see him when I see him."

Ron looked at her and his expression softened, "Yeah, all right I'll tell him that."

Hermione smiled and turned and walked back to the castle. She walked quickly, passing by crowds of students whispering about the game and she passed several who were discussing the fight between the two prefects. The lake rippled as she stopped and stood in front of it staring as far as her eyes could see. The wind danced around her and her hair flew in front of her face. The cool air hit her face and she felt calm. Turning on her heal she walked back to the castle. As she entered she saw students racing to the Great Hall chatting and waiting for a delicious meal to fill their empty stomachs excited from the game earlier in the day. Standing in front of the Great Hall doors she realized that she wasn't at all hungry.

_I'll just get something from the kitchens later._ She thought to herself. _I might as well just get back to the common room and get working on that extra foot I need to write. Fucking prick._

She entered the common to find it empty except for the Ravenclaw prefect.

As she entered Padma looked up from the work she was writing.

"Oh, hello Hermione."

"Hi Padma. Why aren't you at dinner."

"Oh, I'm not really hungry besides I have to finish some work and get ready for my date tonight."

"Oh, a date. Anyone I know."

Padma looked up from her work and to Hermione, "Yeah, you know him."

"Well are you going to tell me who?" Hermione asked as she walked across the room to the bookshelf.

"No, I don't think I should." Padma said. Hermione turned away from the bookshelf. "Well, it's been nice talking to you Hermione. I should get going now. I better get ready." Padma picked up her things and with one last smile she walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Nice talking to you to." Hermione said softly as she took and book and sat down on the couch.


	9. Cruel Words

A/N: ok sorry its taken so long to update ive been really busy but just a warning the end of the school years coming up so that mean getting ready for finals eek! So I'll try and update as soon as possible and a note to certain reviewers : HERMIONE'S NOT A SLUT. SHES NOT EVEN INTENDED TO BE ONE. YOU SHOULDN'T JUDGE THINGS BEFORE KNOWING THE WHOLE STORY AND YOU WONT KNOW THAT UNLESS YOU CONTINUE READING. BECAUSE WHATS THE POINT OF LETTING ALL THE ANSWERS FOR EVERYTHING THING THEY DO AND SAY EARLY ON. THAT WOULD RUIN THE STORY.

**Chapter 9**

**Cruel Words**

She paced back and forth in front of the bookshelf holding the book in her hands. The weight of the book seemed to make her wrist numb after a few minutes of pacing around. Dropping the book on the floor with a thump, she stood staring at the bookshelf. Her eyes drifted across the titles but found that there was nothing worth reading at the moment. Taking a few steps forward to the shelf, her foot gently bumped into the book she had just dropped. Bending over she picked it up and placed it back onto the shelf.

"This is so stupid." She muttered to herself. Turning away she walked from the bookshelf to the middle of the common room and stopped. Her head turned toward her door and then turned quickly back to Padma's room. She could hear music coming from Padma's room. The Weird Sisters were playing. Stepping forward she walked to Padma's door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" came the voice from inside.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked.

"Oh…um yeah sure, just hold on." the music turned off and the door opened revealing Padma standing in the doorway still in her school uniform, minus the robe. She stepped aside allowing Hermione to walk inside. The door closed behind the two girls and the music started up again. From inside, Hermione looked around. The room style was the same as hers, but the colors were different. They consisted of blue mixed with gray. (A/N: I don't remember what the ravenclaw colors are.) On the walls were various posters of the weird sisters and moving pictures students at parties and other events. Hearing a click, Hermione turned and saw that Padma was standing in front of her closet looking in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Padmad turned around and looked at her, "Oh, I'm looking for something to wear for my date."

"Oh, um, need any help?"

"No, it's all right." She replied pulling out an outfit consisting of long red skirt and a black knit sweater that were both appropriate for the chilly weather.

"Oh well then, um sorry I bothered you. I don't even really remember why I came in here in the first place." Hermione said looking around the room absent-mindedly. She watched as Padma placed her outfit on her bed and began to unbutton her shirt as she laughed.

"It's ok."

"Where is your date taking you?" Hermione asked as she walked toward the door.

"Oh, a picnic outside most likely to walk and talk along the lake. But we usually don't do much talking anyway; if you get what I mean." She replied as she pulled the black knit sweater over her head. Hermione smiled and pulled open the door.

"What are you doing tonight?" Hermione stopped at the question and turned around to see Padma putting her skirt on.

"I don't know I'll probably go to the library or something. Well have fun on your date. I'll talk to you later."

Padma nodded as she proceeded to put on her makeup. Hermione smiled and walked out the room closing the door behind her. Without looking around the common room which was now occupied by the Hufflepuff prefects she walked along the room to her own room. Entering she closed the door behind her.

She trotted along her room to the fireplace and she sat in front of it. Reaching over, her hand picked up some floopowder from the vase she kept near by. Throwing it into the fireplace, she stuck her head inside. The green flames warmed her face as she spoke into it "kitchen". She watched as the green flames around her swirled and the kitchen appeared in front of her.

"Miss! Dobby is glad to see you miss! What can Dobby get you miss." The eager house elf said as she ran so close to the fire that Hermione had to back away a little but still remembering to keep her head in the fireplace.

"Hi Dobby. Um…just a sandwich and some pumpkin juice would be fine please."

"Yes miss. Dobby will be right back with your food miss." He said and scurried off quickly. Within a few seconds he was pack carrying a small tray in his hands.

"Here's your food Missus. Is there anything else Dobby can get you miss?"

"No Dobby. That's fine. Thanks." She said as she reached into the fire place, grabbed the tray and put it on the floor beside her, all the time keeping her head in the fire place. "Oh Dobby, by any chance have you seen Harry tonight?"

"Dobby has seen him today miss. During the game today. Dobby is so happy that Gryffindor won miss."

"I know he was at the game Dobby, but I mean after the game did you see him?"

"No. Dobby is sorry miss, but he did not see Harry Potter."

"Oh all right then, thanks again Dobby."

"No problem Miss." Dobby said as he bowed deeply and ran off to continue his work in the kitchens.

Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and sat in front of it eating her sandwich.

_Where could Harry be?_ She wondered to herself as she finished her dinner. Pushing aside the empty tray carrying the goblet and plate and sat, pulling her legs up to her chest and looked around the room. There was nothing to do. She had already finished her homework, and she was way ahead in all her classes.

_Well except for that stupid extra foot I have to write. Damn Malfoy._ Hermione sat up. She was doing well not thinking about the fight with Malfoy earlier, until she allowed her mind to think.

"Well I might as well get to the library and finish that extra foot. At least Malfoy wont be there." Getting up she looked over her bed and picked up her school bag. Swinging it over her shoulder, she exited room and the common room in one swift motion.

Pulling the big wood doors open, Hermione entered the silent library. Unlike usually, no one looked up from their studies when the door slammed shut. Adjusting her bag, she made her way through the tall shelves of book and entered the dark area where she and Malfoy had been working since the beginning of the year. The area was secluded so no one had interrupted them the nights they were working. As she entered she was shocked to find that someone was already sitting in one of the two arms chairs scribbling over a piece of parchment.

"You're not supposed to be here." She said quietly.

The scratching of the quill stopped suddenly as the Slytherin looked up from his work to see who was talking. Noticing who it was he put his quill down and began to roll up his parchment.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Malfoy did not speak as he stuffed his papers into his school bag.

"Are you ignoring me?" she asked knowing the stupidity of the question. She watched as he rose from his chair and began to walk forward. Hermione quickly stepped and blocked the entrance to their area.

"Again I ask, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"Neither are you Granger." He whispered venomously. "But if you must be so nosy I was working on the last foot of the paper I had to write. But now that I'm done I'll be going." He made a move to pass by Hermione's side but quickly, she blocked him again.

"You played a good game today." She said standing in front of him.

"Oh, what now are you attempting to be nice to me so I can write the rest of your paper or something so you can spend your time fucking Potty? Too bad Granger its not gonna work."

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. I don't need you help. I was being civil. You know civil, what we agreed to do when in each others company. And I was merely giving a compliment but it appears that you can't even handle that. What's wrong, mummy and daddy didn't give you any love when you were little?"

Malfoy's head snapped to face her at her last comment. Quickly, he advanced on her and pushed her up against on of the shelves and grabbing her robe holding her tight. Hermione was so stunned at his actions that she didn't have any time to react.

"Don't you ever talk about my family, you filthy little mudblood." He released his grip on her lightly. "I swear I don't have a fucking clue why Potter stays with you. You're a nosy annoying bitch with filthy blood running throughout your veins that I'm sure anyone would turn to stone after touching your bare skin."

"You're touching me." She whispered as he stared down at her. Quickly he let her go and thrust her out of his way.

"I don't see why Potty doesn't just dump you. He's obviously having a better time fucking that Padma girl then he does to. And frankly I wouldn't be surprised."

Hermione stared at him in shock, "You know Malfoy…that was really low and cruel, even for a bastard like you."

Malfoy glared at her and left the library leaving her alone in their area fuming with anger.

"Fucking jackass." She whispered loudly as she threw her bag on the floor and sat down on the chair. "He's nothing but a spoiled liar."

A/N: well how did you like that? REVIEW please! I really like to read them but if your gonna be obnoxious and say stupid shit then don't' please. I don't appreciate flames. But constructive criticism is always nice.


	10. The End of October

Disclaimer: ….why bother?

A/N: yay! I love getting reviews. Hehe soo happy. And yea I think I might have over reacted bout that one particular flame, but it's all good.

**Chapter 10**

**The End Of October**

_October 29_

_I've been avoiding Malfoy since that night in the library. He made me so angry. He said that Harry was sleeping with Padma. That's such a lie!! Harry would never do that to me. If anything I would do that to him. But I'm not like that. Even though things get boring at times…I still love him. Anyway…god Malfoy makes me so angry. I already said that didn't I? Oh well, I'm not thinking straight. Anyway, well I have to meet Malfoy in the library tonight to go over to essay one last time and bring both parts together before its going to be turned in tomorrow evening at the Halloween party. Oh! I never mentioned the Halloween party before did I? Well, it's just going to be party, more like a feast, not a ball, but people can dance if they want of course. I'm going with Harry…well no big surprise. Hmm…I was looking at my body in the mirror and I can see the scars starting to fade. I had a nightmare last night, I woke up sweating and I felt like crying and I was going to call Ron, but it was around 4 in the morning and I would feel really stupid calling him. I have a feeling that he's still a little mad about me telling him those things about Lavender. But honestly I never meant to do any harm;, I was simply telling him exactly what I heard. Oh, well. You can't get everything you want can you. Well I should get going; I want to get to the library before Malfoy does._

She snapped the diary shut and stuffed it into her bag. Taking one last deep glance into the mirror she rose and walked through her door. The common room was noisy due to the fact that the two Hufflepuff prefects were jumping around foolishly listening to music from the wizard music station. She saw Ron sitting on the couch with a colorful piece of clothing on his lap and holding his wand up in frustration. Walking over she saw that it was a deep purple robe.

"Ron? What are you doing?" she asked standing above him.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and he quickly shoved the robe behind him. "Nothing Hermione."

Smiling, she reached behind him and pulled out the deep-purple robe. "Ron…is this your costume?" she couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Yes." He said irritably.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"It's all Lavender's idea ok. She thought it would be 'cute' is we went together as flowers…well purple flowers…her's being lavender of course…what?! Don't laugh. I don't see you getting your costume ready."

Hermione stopped laughing, "That's because my costume is already ready."

"What are you going to be?"

"You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to see don't you?"

"Aw come one. You saw mine. Tell me please? Harry told me what he's gonna be."

"Yeah, well I'm not Harry not am I."

"Well Harry's gonna be a dementor. So are you gonna be a prisoner or something."

Hermione laughed once again, "Hell no. Ron you confuse me sometimes-" the clock chimed signaling 9 o'clock "oh, I have to get to the library Ron, I'll see you tomorrow." Ron nodded and proceeded to continue fixing whatever he was fixing with his wand on his robe.

The scratching of quills and constant "shh"ing of students trying to quiet each other filled Hermione's ears as she sat in the "area" waiting to him to arrive. The window by the armchairs she was sitting in allowed for streams of moonlight to dance into the room to mingle with the golden flames of the candles lighting the area. Her foot tapped along to the rhythm of a Latin song she couldn't remove from her head; but the funny thing is that she couldn't remember the words. As she let her mind drift, she began to humming quietly.

"What the hell are you humming?"

Hermione stopped and glanced up to she Malfoy sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I don't know. Did you bring your part of the essay." She watched as Malfoy dug into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and set it down on the table. With out glancing at him, Hermione placed her parchment on the table as well and took out her wand.

"Repairo." She muttered. The two parchments flew together and were "sewn" together at the place where each essay left of. Taking the final parchment in her hands she held it up to read it. Her eyes flew back and forth through the essay. All the while she would not look up at Malfoy, though she knew he was studying her. The feeling of his eyes on her made her spin run cold.

"So?" she heard him say coldly breaking the silence between the two.

"It's good. It fits well together and runs smoothly."

"You sound like McGonagall."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, you match her personality perfectly, both complete prudes."

Hermione set the parchment down on the table and her wand down next to it.

"I don't understand why you are so cruel and horrible to me all the time. I have never done anything to hurt you."

"What the fuck Granger. You've made my life a living hell."

"Fuck that shit Malfoy. What the hell have I ever done to you? Granted I have hit you a couple of times, but all the times you've deserved it. And don't scowl at me! And all these arguments…have you taken the time to notice that YOU start them! All you!"

Malfoy's eyes were fuming silver fire, making his eyes look like and ocean of deep blue-gray. Hermione sat back to take in what she had just said. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. He simply stared at her, his jaw set. His cold emotionless eyes met her deep chocolate ones and a shiver ran deep and sharp down her spine. She watched as his eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips, her neck, the arch of her collarbone, and to the opening of her shirt. She quickly pulled her robe closer to her body and she saw his eyes quickly drift back to hers the fire still burning bright. Malfoy breathed deep in, and leaned back into his chair. His father had taught him not to fight back in a battle that was not worth fighting for, and fighting with a mudblood about a stupid subject was defiantly not worth fighting for.

"Are you going to the party tomorrow night?" Malfoy asked out of no where.

Hermione looked at him and saw that the fire was still there but fiercely lessened. "Yes. You?

"No."

"Oh, why? I thought you would go with Pansy."

"Fuck no. She's been trying to get me to go with her for days now."

"Oh…what's she going as?" she asked curious.

"Oh she's going as herself."

"What?"

"A prostitute."

Hermione cracked a smile slightly as he said this.

"So how about you? You going with Potter?"

"Of course."

"I thought you two would have broken up by now. Seeing that he's been cheating on you and all."

Hermione stared at him, anger fuming through her once more. "Why do you continue to say such stupid lies. Harry is not cheating on me, he hasn't been cheating on me, and he never will-"

"Open your eyes Granger! He's been cheating on you! For some times now already-"

"No-"

"Yes Granger, I saw them. I saw them fucking each other senseless. Come one even a brain like you should be able to figure this out quickly it doesn't take a genius to figure this out."

She stayed quiet.

"Come on Granger. Even a mudblood like you doesn't deserve to be stuck with the unfaithful Boy-Who-Lived."

She wouldn't speak.

"All right then. I guess there's no point trying to be civil to you. You talk about me not being civil back…but here you are…I'm attempting to be civil and I'm telling you the truth."

She remained silent until she looked him in the eye once more, "You lying."

"Fine then, believe what you want. You turn in the essay. Have fun at the party." He rose and left the area quickly. She watched him leave, her heart pounding furiously. She couldn't believe what she was saying…she wouldn't.

The next night Hermione stood by her window tying the piece of parchment containing the report; to Hedwig. "Take it to McGonagall." Hedwig nipped Hermione's finger affectionately before she flew off into the cloudy night. Taking some steps back she walked to her mirror and stood admiring her reflection. She was dressed in deep red robe opened to reveal the beautiful crimson red dress underneath it. The dress was a spaghetti strap-princess cut dress; that fit her body beautifully. She bent down and strapped red high heals on her foot and stood up again. Her eyes were lined deep with black and a sheer glittery red eye shadow illuminated her eyes. On her lips, a clear gloss was added to accentuate their perfect shape. It was needless to say she looked stunning. The clock chimed 10 o'clock. She turned and stared out the window once more. Reaching over to her vanity she grabbed the finishing touch, a red hallow. She opted for the red hallow simply because getting those devil horns didn't match the elegance of her outfit. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the common room.

Ron and Lavender were standing there waiting for her. Apparently everyone else had already left. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the site of the two. Both dressed in shades of purple. And both with petals of flowers also purple surrounding the shape of their faces.

"Wow Hermione. You look hot." Said Ron. "Ow!" Lavender had just kicked him.

"Really Hermione you look stunning." Lavender said smiling.

"Thanks. So are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." They both said.

"Oh Harry's waiting for you at the front of the Great Hall." Ron said.

"All right then." Hermione said, "Let's go."

A/N: sorry I know nothing really happened this chap..but uh yea I needed set up for the next.


	11. Devil's Broken Angle

A/N: ok well…u m hope u like this chapter and im sry for spelling mistakes there maybe. I usually catch them but something they slip hehe.

**Chapter 11**

**Devil's Broken Angle**

Her shoes clicked on the stop steps as she made her way down followed closely by Ron and Lavender. Looking around she saw robes, hats, hair, and lots of other things of many different colors. Students were screaming all around as they rushed up and down the steps to get either to their dorms or to the Great Hall, depending on the way they were walking.

"Over there Hermione." She heard Ron tell her. Her eyes drifted down the stairs and there she saw him. Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the pillar. She watched as his eyes drifted up and caught hers. He pulled down his hood and removed his dementor hand looking gloves and stepped away from the pillar. Hermione walked down the rest of the stairs all the while never taking her eyes off him. As soon as she reached the bottom, he walked up to her. He reached out his hand to her stretched out one and took it in his. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"Hermione, you look amazing." He said pulling her near him, "I could just kiss you."

"Then what's stopping you?" she replied as she stepped even closer to him so that her body was pressed against his.

"Uh, we're gonna go inside…uh yeah…ok…" she heard Ron say from somewhere away as she felt Ron and Lavender pass the two, but her attention was still on Harry.

"Good point." He replied as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione could hear several first years giggling around but she didn't care. She deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. When they broke up she gasped for air and put her arms around him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. They stood in an embrace as Hermione watched students enter the Great Hall. Then something caught her eye. She watched as a figure dressed in black carrying a broom walked to the doors leading out of the school. Feeling Harry pull away she turned away from the figure for a few moments.

"Come on, let's go inside." She heard Harry say. She nodded and felt him start to pull her away but her gaze was again on the figure by the door. The figure turned and looked her way. It was Malfoy. He looked at her taking in her full outfit and even though they were a distance away from each other, she could see very clearly the same fire that had burned the night before rise again in his eyes. Her blood ran cold at his stare, and she watched him, completely ignoring the world around her, mount his broom and with one last glance at her, fly out of the castle and into the dark cloudy night. "Hermione come on." Harry said once again. She snapped out of her trance and saw that they were standing in the entrance of the Great Hall. A crowd was gathering behind them, waiting impatiently to get in. "Oh, yeah sorry Harry, my mind was drifting away for a moment."

"No problem." He said pulling her inside. Once they were fully inside the hall, they stepped to the side allowing for the crowds to continue to pour inside. She glanced at Harry and saw that he was pulling his dementor gloves on once again. "You ready?" he asked when he was all suited up again. Hermione nodded as they linked hands and walked further into the hall. The four house tables had been replaced by about a hundred little tables that seated four placed around the hall. Candles were lighting the hall and huge pumpkins, that Hermione was sure she could probably curl up in one, were drifting across the roof in what appeared to be a dance. Music was blasting from the pillars of the hall. Students were running around, yelling, and dancing. She looked around and saw that the teachers were also around laughing and chatting with fellow teachers or chatting with the students. She and Harry walked over to a table were Ron and Lavender were sitting gazing into each others eyes. The two didn't even look away from each other when Harry and Hermione sat down.  
"Hi, Hermione. Harry." Said a cheerful voice. Hermione and Harry looked up. Padma was standing in front of them holding hands with a Ravenclaw boy neither of them knew. Padma was dressed in all blue with what appeared to be fairy wings on her back, and she was clutching her wand in her hand but it appeared she had added a star to the end of it.

"Oh! Hi Padma." Hermione replied. Harry didn't greet Padma and Hermione kicked him in his shins. Harry winced in pain and turned his face to Padma and greeted her with a node. Across the hall someone shouted Padma's name.

"I better go." Said Padma, "Great seeing you, buy the way that's a fabulous costume Hermione." Hermione smiled and Padma left. She turned her attention back to Harry.

"Why didn't you say hi to Padma?" she asked.

"Her and I aren't on speaking terms really." Harry replied simply. Hermione smiled knowing now for sure that everything Malfoy had said was not true.

"'Ey, Ron…hello? Ron your petals are catching on fire." Said Hermione. She giggled as Ron looked away and frantically began to swat his purple petals. "Damn Ron, I was only kidding I had to say something to get you to pay attention."

Lavender and Harry burst into laughter as a red ting began to creep up Ron's face. They four continued to talk and occasionally dance for quite some time. The clock chimed 10 o'clock when Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall fell silent. "All right everyone. I'm sure you're all having a great time, but unfortunately it's time for all students years four and under to go to bed." Groans of the younger students filled the hall, "Now now, I'm sure you will all be missed, but now up to bed you go. You're prefects will make sure you go to bed." The noises of shuffling feet filled the hall as the younger students rose from their seats. Hermione looked over to Ron and saw that he and Lavender were 'busy'.

"Don't worry Ron." Hermione said annoyed, "You don't need to get up from your seat. I'll make sure _all those students_ get to bed."

He didn't respond but continued his 'business' with Lavender. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Harry who was attempting to stop himself from laughing. "I'm sorry Harry but I have to make sure these kids get to bed and stay there."

"No problem." He said before moving forward and giving her a quick kiss.

She smiled and stood up. "All right. I'll see you in a little bit." She exited the Great Hall making sure she didn't get crushed by the rampaging younger students. Once outside she made her way to the front of the group of Gryffindor students waiting at the top of the stairs. "Ok, ok, now I'm going to take you back to the tower, now don't give me that look Lena," a third year looked down at the floor and Hermione continued on, "as I was saying; I am simply going to take you to the tower, now whether you go to sleep or not is up to you, but you must stay in the tower. Do you understand me?"

The younger students nodded and they followed Hermione to the tower. Hermione stood outside the portrait and watched as then students entered. When the last one was inside the portrait closed. "Make sure that none of the students leave the tower." She told the fat lady. The fat lady nodded. "By the way, that's a very nice costume you have on young lady." The fat lady said yawning slightly. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." She said and she walked back. Finally making her way back to the Great Hall she entered and saw that almost everyone was dancing around except for Ron and Lavender who were still 'busy'. She looked around for Harry but he wasn't anywhere in site. Taking a deep breath she walked up to Ron and Lavender's table and smacked it making a few dishes rattle. Ron and Lavender broke apart and Hermione noticed that Ron had gloss smudged all over his face. She made a gesture with her hand and Ron quickly rubbed his hand taking most of the gloss off. "Where's Harry?"

Ron looked around, "Um, I think he said something about having to get something outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, um…I don't know why so don't ask me why…I was a little preoccupied-"

"Yeah I could see that." She turned around and sighed and looked at Ron once again.

"Um…so I can I...um…get back to what I was doing before?"

"Oh, yeah sure…I'm going to go look outside for him, he owes me a dance." She turned on her heal but having second thought she turned around to see Ron and Lavender joined again. She hit the table once more and they broke apart, "You know for your own dignity and so that Gryffindor house doesn't lose any points- why don't you two just find an empty classroom or something."

Lavender began to blush, but not as much as Ron who was turning tomato red. "Right." He muttered and Hermione giggled and once again turned on her heal, this time exiting the Great Hall completely.

Once outside she made her way outside of the castle. A sudden gust of wind chilled her body and she quickly pulled her robe over her closer. The sky was cloudier than even and it looked like a storm was coming. Her eyes drifted around looking for any sign of Harry. A long way ahead of her she saw a tall figure dressed in a black robe with raven hair walking toward the pitch. She walked trying to catch up him but he was too far ahead. She continued to follow him until she saw him disappear into the pitch and under the stands. As she came closer she saw a figure flying above around the stand but she chose to ignore it and walked closer. A sound of laughter caught her attention as she entered the pitch. She walked following the laughter. A moan came from underneath the stands and Hermione felt the air catch in her throat. Thunder rolled and lightning stuck loudly in the sky above her. It had begun to rain. She walked into the darkness of the pass underneath the stands and as she got closer, the shadows hiding her completely, the moaning and giggling became louder. The laughter was strongly familiar and Hermione felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. She walked further in and she saw two figure illuminated by the ray of the moon, leaning against the wall. It was boy and a girl. The girl was pushed up against the wall, with her robe hiked up her leg revealing her smooth tan legs, as the boy supported her thrusting into her. The girl dressed all in blue moaned louder as she captured the boy's mouth with hers and the moon shone of the boys face. Hermione felt the lump in her throat disappear as she saw The-Boy-Who-Lived his lips away from the girl as he continued to thrust into her picking up in speed. Hermione watched in anguish as Harry brought his face down to the girls neck and continued to thrust faster and moan as he sucked on her neck. The girl dressed in blue let out a scream of pleasure as she reached her climax with Harry following quickly after. Hermione felt a tear of anger fall from her eye and she turned away. Walking away she heard him say huskily, "I love you Padma…more than anything else in the world."

Hermione ran to the middle of the pitch. It was pouring rain now but she didn't care. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up into the sky to see a broom flying down. The rider landed down next to her and dismounted. Malfoy walked over to her broom in his hands. He stood in front of her looking at her up and down. Taking in her wet figure and as the rain mixed with her tears. Laughter rain loudly behind them and Hermione turned around and Malfoy followed gaze. They watched as Harry and Padma left from underneath the stands and exited the pitch and walked back to the castle not even glancing back. When they were out of site Hermione turned back to Malfoy and saw that a fire was being to light in his eyes. He walked closer to her.

"I told you so." He whispered when he was centimeters away from her face and he looked down staring straight into her eyes, "But you wouldn't listen to me." He smirked at the look on her face; the fire in his eyes grew.

She stared back at him, but the fire in his eyes was unfamiliar, it wasn't from anger, it looked like hunger, deep lusting hunger. "You're a bastard." She whispered.

"And yet you want me anyway."

"I don't." she cried back her voice cracking slightly.

"You don't know how to lie Granger. Haven't you ever heard the term, the eyes are the key to the soul. And right now…" he ran his finger down her shoulder as he gazed at her image; a broken devil's angle, "you're baring yours completely. And the alluring outfit you're wearing-"

SMACK. She punched him hard in the ribs and he doubled back but quickly recoiled again. Letting out a cry of hysteria she pulled back for another punch and she threw again but this time Malfoy was ready he caught her hand and yanked her to him so that she was pressed against his body. Bending down he pressed his lips against hers as he pulled her closer to him. She pulled back fiercely and attempted to punch him again.

"Bastard-" he cut her off once again and pressed his lips to hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. She continued to attempt to hit him but she wasn't able to, she grew tired and finally stopped trying to hurt him and her arms fell limp at her side. Malfoy massaged her tongue with his urging her to respond, reaching down he grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. So close that she could feel the heat radiating from his firm body. Finally she responded. Malfoy moaned as she returned the kiss back with passion. The feeling of her body pressed against every inch of his made him start to feel the nerves pulse in him. Every curve of her wet dripping body was urging him on. He let his hands wander through her body and he gripped her sides pulling her even closer to him if possible. She felt his very evident arousal press against her thigh and gently grinded her hips onto him. He groaned into her mouth as his hands drifted down to her thighs gripping on to her dress under her robe and he began to scrunch it up exposing her long legs. The rain and cold air began to beat against her legs but she didn't care, she was too lost in the sensations she was receiving. He reached his hand under her lifted dress to her panties. Hermione broke the kiss and moaned as he inserted his fingers into her and began to pleasure her. With his free hand, he gripped her neck and brought it close to his mouth. He began to suck on her neck, alternating between licking, biting, and sucking it.

"Malfoy…" she moaned loudly, as he spend up his finger work she felt herself grinding into his hands. "Stop it…"

He didn't. Hermione felt herself cry in relief as he allowed her the most pleasurable release she had ever experienced. All the thoughts of Harry drifted out of her mind as she captured Malfoy's mouth one more time. He pulled away from her and she stood standing in the rain eyes closed and her dress hiked up her leg. She opened her eyes and looked at him staring at her. She watched as he picked up his broom and walked toward her again. He pulled her face to his and kissed her again, this time lingering as he pulled away and licking his tongue across her lips.

"You better get back." He said short of breath. Hermione grinded into him once more onto his still extremely evident arousal. She saw his face pasted with ecstasy. She continued to grind onto him and he let out a long moan.

"I hate you." She whispered into his ear as she bent forward and kissed his neck.

"The feelings mutual Granger." He said as he pulled away and mounted his broom. "Now get going."

She watched as he quickly kicked off and flew back to the castle leaving her alone in the rain. She stood there reminiscing about what had just happened from the beginning of the night to that very moment. Turning around she started to walk out of the pitch. She felt a lump in her throat build up and she let out a scream that only echoed in the pitch and quickly disappeared when the wind blew.

A/N: wow..i don't know why that was a little hard for me to write. Anyway I had fun writing it. I hope u all enjoyed it. So PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews are what gets me in the mood to update do review!! A LOT! Hehehe…yup yup. It took me six pages to write this….woooooooooah. hehe


	12. Unwanted Memories

A/N: yay I love reviews! Hehe well again review A LOT! and I'll try my best to update soon!!!

**Chapter 12**

**Unwanted Memories**

_"Bye mom see you later!"_

_"Bye honey!" _

_Hermione watched as her mom walked to her car and then she noticed that something was missing, "Mom! Where's Rick?!"_

_Her mom stopped and leaned against her car door, "He was called to work so he had to cancel, but he'll be back in a few hours."_

_"So he's not going to go with you?" Hermione asked gripping the house door slightly._

_"No Honey, he's not-"_

_"Then why don't you just wait for him to come back so you can both go to the showing together, you know like you planned?"_

_"Hermione, I can't do that and you know it, if I wait for him, I'll miss the showing."_

_Hermione sighed and hit her head softly against the house door. Her mother looked at her and smiled, "Come on Hermione, look at this as an opportunity for you two to get to know each other, one on one. Don't give me that face it'll be good for you, I promise-"_

Hermione lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. In one night her world had turned upside down. She found out that her love was cheating on her and she experience one of the best sexual encounters ever. She turned over so that she was laying on her stomach muffling her face in her pillow she let out a scream. Out of anger she began pounding her pillow with her fists. Turning her head over, she stared around her room; her clock on her night stand glowed 4:00 a.m. Sighing she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep once more.

_The door slammed open and Hermione looked up from the kitchen table where she was busy with her school work. The sound of footsteps were heard clambering down the hall way. Rolling her eyes she looked back at her potions book and continued with her summer report on the Birth-Control potion. At least Snape assigned this during summer break, that way no one will get embarrassed. She thought to her self. Looking up from her work she saw her mother's boyfriend, Rick, enter the kitchen carrying two paper bags. He was walking a little tipsy and Hermione assumed that his work was really just a trip to the bar to get a little drunk. Dumbass, she muttered under her breath. She watched as he walked to the kitchen counter and dumped the bags on his. He coughed and looked around the kitchen as he leaned against the counter. His eyes drifted to Hermione who was busy with her school work again._

_"Where's your mom?" he asked and Hermione could smell alcohol coming from him the moment he opened his mouth._

_"Woah, damn get a breath mint you breath stinks." She said covering her nose for a moment. She looked up to see him staring at her oddly she sighed and began to talk slowly as though addressing a three year old, "My mom is at a showing at the dentist convention. Remember…the one you were supposed to go to with her."_

_"Oh, so she's not here?" he asked dumbly as he walked closer behind her. _

_"No she's not, she'll be back in a few hours though." She said as she dipped her quill in the ink again before proceeding to continue her essay. Her quill dropped though when she felt a rough strong hand on her shoulder, her heart skipped a beat._

_"Good, then we can have a little time to ourselves…" _

She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. Reaching over she grabbed her school uniform from the chair by her desk. As she changed her clothes she felt her head begin to pound. After she was done dressing she walked over to her vanity and opened a box. Inside the box she had several different vials she had mixed in case she wasn't feeling well. She took out the one the vial that read headache, she untwisted it open and took a small sip of it. As she closed it she felt her headache disappear. Sighing she stared into her mirror and admired her reflection. A smile spread across her face as an odd feeling filled her body making her blood run cold, and she strangely liked it. There was a tapping in her window and she turned around to see an owl fluttering outside it. Walking over she unhitched her mirror and the owl flew in. It landed on her bed and held out it's leg waiting for her to untie the note around it's leg. Hermione walked over and quickly untied it. The owl hooted softly and flew out the window into the partly cloudy sky outside. She grabbed her bag and with the note in her hand exited her room, into the empty common room. It was only seven in the morning so she decided to get something to eat before anyone else got up.

Her shoes clicked in the empty corridors. The air from outside chilled the corridors giving the feel that winter was nearing. Pausing outside the Great Hall, which was now back to it's before party state, she opened the note that had arrived in her room earlier that morning.

_Miss Granger, _

_Please report to my office as soon as you receive this message. _

_P. McGonagall_

"Smart Hermione," she muttered to herself, "that's the second thing you're going to be late for a meeting. Well I might as well grab something to eat while I'm here." She walked into the Great Hall and saw several students from different houses eating breakfast and chatting quietly. Upon arriving at the Gryffindor table she filled up a glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed some pieces of toast and wrapped them in a napkin.

As she walked through the corridors to McGonagall's office, she saw that students were waking and walking to the Great Hall. She sped up her walk and in a matter of minutes she was there. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." came an agitated voice. She opened the door and stepped inside to find Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk looking annoyed. She closed the door behind her. "Miss Granger I am so happy you finally made it."

"Sorry I'm late professor." Hermione said.

"Forget about that. Please have a seat."

Hermione walked to the desk and sat down in the chair facing it.

"Now that you're both here." Hermione raised her eyebrow and turned to see Draco Malfoy sitting in the chair next to her and she felt a blush creep up her cheek. She slumped down and listened to the professor continue. "I read over you work. And I must say I was very please with it. Now, there has been a new shipment of book to the library. Some are new and some are extremely old. After reading all the prefects essay's I have chosen you two to take on this challenge."

"And what challenge would that be professor?" Malfoy asked.

"I need you two to date, arrange, and write summaries on all the books." McGonagall paused for a second as she reached into her desk and pulled out two silver keys, "Take these you two. There is a room in the back of the library for you two to work in. I want you two to go there now before your classes begin."

"Professor, when do you want us to be done with this work?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, until you're done. I don't expect you to be done with it anytime soon." She replied, "Now off you two go. I don't want you late for your next class."

Hermione nodded and picked up her bag and exited the office closely followed by Malfoy. Walking quickly she made her way to the library, Malfoy all the time behind her.

When she entered she saw that no one was there but her and Malfoy.

"Where do you think the room is?" she asked out loud.

"I'm taking a guess it's near the restricted section." Malfoy said and he walked ahead of her toward it. Hermione walked quickly to catch up. She stopped suddenly bumping into him slightly as he stopped suddenly.

"Watch it Granger." He said as she pushed her back slightly. "Give me my key." He held out his hand expectantly.

"Not unless you say please." She said dangling his key in the air. Malfoy glared at her and in one swift movement he grabbed the key from her and opened the door. He stepped aside and allowed her to enter first. When she entered she looked around and saw that the room was filled with boxes to the top.

"Wow." She muttered as she walked further inside, "This is amazing."

"It looks like a mess to me."

"Oh shut it Malfoy, you always have to be so damn negative." She said wiping the dust from some of the boxes.

"Why are you getting your hands dirty? Isn't having dirty blood enough for you?" he said as he leaned casually against the door. Hermione stood up her back rigid at his comment.

"Didn't we already go through this conversation Malfoy. But incase you forgot let me go over it once again." She said slowly as she walked up to him "Since we are stuck working with each other yet again, I say we should act civil that way we both wont kill each other and we can get the work done as quickly as possible that way we have less time to spend here. Get it, got it, good."

"Seems to me you enjoy being the dominatrix don't you Granger." He said smirking as she stepped closer to him.

"Can you be any more perverted?" she said exasperatedly.

"That didn't seem to bother you last night did it?" he said smirking once again at the look of shock on your face.

"Last night...last night was nothing." She said but knowing very well that a blush was rising in her face again.

"What ever you say Granger, so when are you going to bust him?"

"What?"

"When are you going to dump Potty, Granger? Can you be any slower."

"That's none of your damn business Malfoy." She said pushing him aside as she exited the room, Malfoy following quickly after her. "Are you following me?"

"Dream on Granger, I'm going to class the fact that both our classes are in the same direction is pure coincidence."

"Whatever, look Malfoy when are we going to get started on this assignment. How about this weekend?"

"No can do Granger."

"Why?"

"Not that it's any of your business Granger, but I'm going home for the weekend."

"Yeah ok whatever-"

"However I do have time tonight seeing as my date canceled."

"Oh, a girl actually has been able to resist the famous Malfoy charm. I'm not at all surprised."

"Laugh all you want Granger, but you didn't seem to be doing much resisting last night if I remember clearly."

"Shut it Malfoy, and no I don't have time tonight I have some business to take care of." She said and walked off to her class.

Noon came soon enough and Hermione entered the Great Hall her head spinning. Looking ahead she saw that Ron and Harry were already sitting at the table eating. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the table and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Harry." She said leaning in and catching his mouth with his.

"Hey Mione." He said when they broke apart, "Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?" she asked putting some food onto her plate.

"While you took the younger kids back to the dorm I waiting for you to come back but you never did."

"Really? You waiting for me? That's so sweet." Hermione said feeling the anger boil up with in her.

"Of course I waiting for you, you're the only person that makes parties worthwhile."

"Really Harry?" Hermione said giving him a smile yet within her feeling like she could rip his face out. Harry smiled and put him arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, "Tell me Harry, do you love me?"

"Hermione, of course you know I love you-"

"More than any one else in the world?" she interrupted him and watched his face as he contemplated what she had asked him.

"Yes Hermione, I love you more than anyone else in the world."

Hermione felt the breath stop in her lungs as she stared at the enchanted ceiling.

"Hermione are you all right?" she heard Harry ask her. Hermione shook her head, she was trembling all over. Quickly she stood up knocking down her plate to the floor. "Hermione what's wron- FUCK WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR!"

Hermione had just pitched of pumpkin juice and threw it at Harry's face.

"How the hell could you do that Mione!?" Harry asked as he wiped his face.

"HOW COULD I DO THATWHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID?!" she yelled, the Great Hall grew silent. "OH WAIT EXCUSE ME, I MEAN WHAT ABOUT _WHO_ YOU DID!"

"Hermione! What the hell are you talking about!?"

"PADMA PATIL HARRY DOES THE NAME RING A BELL! YEAH I'M SURE IT DOES. Harry how could you."

"Hermione-"

"No Harry, don't."

"Hermione you're being ridiculous."

SLAP. Her hand went right across his face.

"Hermione! What was that for!" Harry shouted.

"Hermione what's gotten into you!" Ron shouted also standing up.

SMACK. She slapped his again.

"HERMIONE!"

"THAT WAS FOR CHEATING ON ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she shouted as she picked up her bag and stormed our of the Great Hall slamming the doors behind her.

The hall erupted in chatter once more. Ron sat down pulling Harry with him. Harry rubbed his palm, against the spot she had slapped him twice. It was being to string really bad. He removed his hand, Ron looked at his face and saw that a welt was beginning to form on Harry's cheek.

"You cheated on her." Ron said quietly.

"Shut it Ron."

"No I'm not going to. How could you do that to her?"

"RON I SAID SHUT UP!"

"You know what FUCK YOU HARRY! You deserve that welt, and if I were Hermione that's not all you would get." Ron said as he also picked up his bag, grabbed Padma's hand and exited the Great Hall, leaving a very upset Harry sitting at the table subject to all the others students stares.

Including those of a certain Slytherin.

"Granger's got a lot of fire in her." Malfoy muttered to him self.

"What was that Drakie?" Pansy said slipping her hand underneath his robe and to the hem of his pants. "Is something bothering you?" she as she slipped her hands into his pants and grabbed a hold of him.

Malfoy sighed and leaned in closer to her allowing her more access as she ran her hand up and down his member while everyone was busy eating.

"No Pansy nothings wrong."

"Are you sure? You look like you could use a little pick me up…if you get what I mean."

"You know what Pansy, I think that's exactly what I need." He said and grabbing her hand they exited the Great Hall.

A/N: well sorry that was soo short but that's not all the confrontation between Harry and Hermione. Don't worry he doesn't get off that easily. So hmm. I'd like to know what u like bout this fic. What don't u like bout it. Hehe iono I jus want some opinions hehe I know people probably thinking "omg this author is so obsessed with review" well haha yea I am and the more review I get the more inspired I get to update sooner.


	13. To Be Corrupt

**A/N: haha thanks to everyone who pointed out the mistake in the last chapter it should really say:**

**Ron said as he also picked up his bag, grabbed Lavender's hand and exited the Great Hall, leaving a very upset Harry sitting at the table subject to all the others students stares.**

**Sry for the confusion that caused!! anyway also yea I also don't like the harry and Hermione pairing, that's why im having harry be a jackass! Haha yea anyway…**

**Chapter 13**

**To Be Corrupt**

"Come in."

The door of the office opened and McGonagall walked in. "You called Albus?"

"Oh yes, Minerva, please have a seat."

McGonagall pulled out the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down. Dumbledore paced around his office for a few moments before speaking.

"I presume you gave Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger their new assignment?"

"Yes Albus I did."

"Have they begun work on it?" he asked taking a seat in his chair and folding his hands on his desk in front of him.

"I'm not sure, but I told them they have enough time."

"Good, good. I do suggest however that they work before it's too late."

"Too late? I don't understand."

"Before the opening to stop the curse ends."

"The curse? Wait are you referring to the assignment I had them write in the beginning of the year."

"Precisely." He said smiling with the famous twinkle in his eye. "That is exactly why I asked you to assign it to them."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Minerva, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are exactly the people that can break this curse!"

"Sir! Are you suggesting the Malfoy and Granger become involved together in a relationship?"

"Exactly!"

"But Sir, that will never work! Those two hate each other! They are complete opposites-"

"You're forgetting of course that opposites attract." He smiled.

"I don't know Dumbledore. What makes you think a relationship between those two is even possible."

"I have a feeling it will."

_November 15_

_I feel like I haven't slept well in a while, and I've been avoiding him and Malfoy. Yet I'm not sure why I have been avoiding Malfoy still! Damn I haven't even gotten to work on that challenge. Anyway back to what I was talking about. It's just not right, not right at all. I know I shouldn't be sad. This is what I've been meaning to do for a while…but let's be serious…he cheated on me. IT"S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY!! He's supposed to be obsessed with me! How could he do this! I really did love him! Well maybe not the "in love" with him way anymore, but I did love him. Key word: did. I swear if it's the last thing I do…I will get him back for this. I will._

"A little envious aren't you Granger."

She looked up from her diary at the sound of the voice. Turning her head she saw Malfoy standing behind the couch in the empty common room where she was sitting. Rolling her eyes she turned back to her diary. "I'm not envious Malfoy."

"Right…" he snatched her diary out of her hand's and read out loud, "he cheated

on me, It's not supposed to be that way. He's supposed to be obsessed with me." He threw the diary back at her. She caught it quickly and snapped it shut. "I doubt anyone would ever be obsessed with you Granger, no matter how much you give them."

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Watch your language Granger." He said as he walked and sat in the chair in front of her.

Hermione took a deep breath and put her diary down next to her. She sat back and looked out the window from her seat. November weather was settling quickly and the winds were chilly reminding everyone that winter was coming.

Malfoy slumped down in his chair and observed her. He examined the deep color of her eyes, her perfect eyebrow shape, the way her cheekbones illuminated her face, the perfect shape of her lips with their rosy color, the long slim neck, her collarbone, and the dip of her breast that was visible from her unbuttoned uniform shirt. He groaned silently as he felt his pants tighten slightly. He watched her face turn from the window to face him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked coldly.

"None of your fucking business."

"What did I say about you damn language Granger."

"Like you're trying hard to control it." She replied.

"Shut you're fucking trap." He said quickly. Hermione closed her mouth and stared at him, anger boiling within her.

"Look," she said choosing her words carefully, "we really need to get to work on the project."

He didn't answer, he merely looked at her. "So I was thinking, maybe we could get to work on it this weekend."

"No."

"No. Look I know you can't stand to be around me, and trust me I can't stand to be around you, but we need to get his work done soon."

"Granger shut your mouth for once. I can't work on it this weekend because I have to visit my father."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Why?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"That's personal."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." He said standing up and walking toward his room.

"You're leaving?"  
"Smart observation Granger." He said opening the door to his room and stepping inside.

_A weeks passed, and I have yet to start on that stupid project. Well at least Malfoy is back, I sent him a not the other day to meet me in the library tonight. He better show up or I'm going to hex him so bad he's going to wish he were never born. Anyway I walked in on Harry and Padma in the library yesterday. I felt like throwing up at the site of them. I hate him. I swear I will get him back. I swear; I have a plan._

Hours later Hermione stood in front of her mirror dressing. She pulled off her uniform shirt and walked over to her dresser in her bra. Opening her drawer she looked through her shirts. She needed to find something that accentuated her features but wouldn't make it look like she was trying to hard. She pulled out a black tee with a scooping next. Pulling it over her head she took off her uniform skirt and pulled out a pair of jeans from her dresser cabinet and slipped into them. At her dresser she swiped some clear muggle lip gloss on and combed her hair. Walking across her room she grabbed her robe and pulled it over her outfit. Grabbing her bag from the floor she slung it over her shoulder. Opening the door to her room she exited it.

She froze however outside her bedroom door. Padma was sitting in the common room couch except she wasn't alone. Harry was sitting next to her. They were talking and from the looks of it they could not take their eyes off of each other. Hermione watched in disgust as Harry leaned in and kissed Padma. She watched as Padma wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him down on the couch on top of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the middle of the room. Stopping near the door she turned around.

"Hey!" she said loudly. Padma and Harry broke apart and froze when they saw her, Harry was blushing furiously.

"Why don't you two just get a room!" she yelled before exiting the common room.

She stood outside the room in the library searching her pockets for her key. When she found it she placed it in the keyhole and pushed open the door. Once she stepped inside the room was suddenly illuminated. She dropped her bag on the floor and looked around and saw that Malfoy was not yet there. Walking across the room she stepped onto the platform in front of the window as she pulled back the curtain covering the only window in the room. Standing in front of the window, the moonlight covering her illuminating her features as she looked out into the dark sky. She unclasped the button of her robe; at the same time the door of the room opened and in walked Malfoy. He closed the door behind him and stood examining her. She looked at him making eye contact with him. As she stared into his eyes she removed her robe not breaking eye contact as she revealed her outfit. She stepped down from the platform slowly not breaking eye contact, she walked to the table and set down her robe; pulling out a chair she sat down.

"Well are you going to sit down, or are you just going to stare at me like that the whole night."

Malfoy smirked and sat down, "It didn't look like you minded very much."

"I never said it did."

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked smirking and eyeing her suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean?" She said smiling innocently.

"Granger-"

"I have a proposition for you Malfoy."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You dislike Harry don't you?"  
"Dislike is an understatement, but yes continue-"

"Well I have a score to settle with Harry myself-"

"Because he cheated on you."

Hermione glared at him. "Yes."

"I figured, so what's your proposition?"

Hermione smirked slightly as she rose from her seat and walked over so that she was standing in front of him. His eyes followed her the whole time as she walked toward him.

"Well," she said slowly as she grabbed the arm of his chair and turned it so that he was directly facing her. "think about it Malfoy, who's the one person that Harry cannot stand." She stepped closer to him and knelt down in front of him placing her hands on his knees. She grinned as she watched Malfoy shift slightly as she slumped down and relaxed in his chair, one of his hands stroking his chin slightly as he watched her; a fire growing in his eyes.

"I think I can take a big guess."

"Good." She slid her hand up his leg "So I was thinking, I want to get him back bad. I want to make him sweat, and I want to make him scream. I want to make him wish he never did what he did. And I want to make him regret the day he ever laid eyes on Padma Patil."

Malfoy smirked, "Do Weasley and Potter know how provocative you can be?"

Hermione smiled, "Do you want to hear the rest of it or not?"

Malfoy smirked as he grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto him so that he was straddling his lap. "Please continue."

"Well," she reached up and touched his face, "I was thinking, why not get Harry back the same way he got me?"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying."

"So are you in?"

"What do I get out of this Granger?"

"The taste of sweet revenge of course." She said smiling. Moving backwards she got off him and stood up and walked to the other side of the table to her seat. "So what do you say?"

"Purely professional am I correct."

"Yes."

"And no touching right."

"Only while Harry's around, I wouldn't want to touch you anyway."

"You just did."

"That's beside the point Malfoy."

"Hmm, I don't think revenge is all I should get out of this."

"Well if you make this convincible, then that's not all you will get out of it."

"Brains and sensuality. A perfect combination."

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "So are you in or not Malfoy? I don't have all day we still have to get working on this project."

Malfoy studied her, "All right Granger I'm in. But don't think for one second that I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this out of pure spite for Potter. Is that clear?"

"No shit Malfoy. So it's a deal."

"Deal."

"Good." She said smiling, "Now we should really get to work on this project."

_Oh my god. I cannot believe I just acted like a total slut just to get Malfoy to go along with my plan. Damn! This better work. I swear. I want Harry to suffer so bad…well yeah you know what I mean. Well the project went well but all we really got through today was emptying out the boxes. Such fun. Well it's getting late and I'm really sleepy. I'm supposed to meet Malfoy at the library again tomorrow morning. Hopefully then we can start working on the plan…there's a Hogsmeade the day after tomorrow. Well I'm tired now. I better get some sleep tonight I don't think I can stand another night with out it._

**A/N: well sry its so short, finals are really near and I got lots of studying to do and practicing for my choir final! Soo scared. Well school ends on the 10th so I'll try my best to update quickly once summer break starts.**


	14. Simply Acting

Disclaimer: I don't own hp unfortunately, and I don't own draco…well I can simply borrow him…well im my mind of course. Hehe wow hes so sexy! Haha yea anyway on wit the chapter!

A/N: yay! School out and I actually survived my choir final! (yes they were solos!) haha yea…now I get to sleep in tomorrow so yea anyway…

**Chapter 14**

**Simply Acting**

Hermione say in her chair the next night waiting impatiently for Malfoy to arrive. She knew that they were behind on their project but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment. A plan of action needed to be developed so that she could get her revenge as soon as possible. The door of the room opened quietly a few minutes later and Malfoy walked in his back facing her.

"No Pansy, I told you I'm not in the mood. Pansy get the fuck away from me, I have work to do." She heard him saying.

"But Draco, come on, you were in the mood last time." She heard Pansy's voice calling after him.

"Just because we fuck Pansy does not mean at all that I am interested in you, in fact let me make it clear I never will be and I never have."

"Drakie, don't be like that I know you love being with me, I can see it in your face every time we…well you know."

Hermione smirked but decided to get up and go interrupt, she needed to talk to Malfoy before it got to late. Walking up behind him she wrapped one of her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen greatly; but he relaxed slightly when he saw who it was. Hermione felt herself wanting to laugh but she forced herself to keep a straight face.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked in her sweetest voice she could muster, "It's getting kind of late and we have a lot of work to do." She looked over and Malfoy and raised her eyebrows slightly. From the look on his face she figured that she had figured that he understood.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming."

Hermione smiled and removed her arm from his waist then turned her attention to Pansy, "Oh, Pansy, you're here. I hadn't even noticed. Well in case you did know we," she pointed to Malfoy and herself, "are partners and we really should get back to work."

Pansy stared at the two before registering what Hermione had just said, "Partners?" she laughed, "Partner's for what?"

"It's complicated Pansy, so if you don't mind me saying, bud off." Malfoy said as he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand that was around his waist as he pulled her into the room with him and shut the door in Pansy's shock stricken face.

Once inside Malfoy leant his head back onto the door and sighed.   
"Well?" Hermione asked as she walked to her chair and sat down.

"Well what?" he replied as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"For what?"

"For getting you out of the situation with Pansy."

"You didn't get me out of that situation, I got myself out."  
"Oh yeah sure and you were doing a great job until I showed up."

"Of course. You showing up only made that situation last longer."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in counting to ten, "Ok, lets forgot that since it's obvious we wont come to an agreement no matter what. So let's concentrate on getting this plan of revenge in action."

"Oh right that plan."

"Yes that plan," she said rising from her chair and walking over to him. Once she was in front of him she lifted herself up and sat down on the table in front of him. "We need to figure out how it's doing to get along."

"I thought you would have had a plan already set and that I would just have to follow along with it." He said looking annoyed.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "Oh please, would you have done a thing I told you to do?"

Malfoy ran his hand through his shiny hair, "Of course not."

Hermione sighed, "I rest my case."

"Get off the table Granger."

"What why?"

"Because I have an idea." He said exasperatedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and slid off the table. Malfoy smirked as he then sat down on the table. He smirked again as she glared at him.

"Prick." She muttered under her breath, "So what's your idea."

"I don't know. I just wanted to sit on the table." He said smirking.

"Ugh! You prick!" she yelled as she pushed him back but he merely shifted a smirk playing across his face.

"Oh shut it Granger I was just joking, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

Hermione groaned as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Did you notice that through out that whole conversation with Pansy you did not once say my name."

"Well yeah I don't think Pansy would have bought anything I said if I had called you 'Malfoy'."

"Yes."

"What's the point to this."

"If Pansy won't believe you calling me by my last name, even thought she is extremely dimwitted, I highly doubt that Potter will. And if you want to make this plan of yours believable then you're gonna have to stop calling me by my last name, at least when around Potter."

"Makes sense, but doesn't that mean that you're also going to have to call me by my first name to?"

"Right, I forgot about that part, but you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Shut it Granger-"

"Wait so how are we going to get this to work then…in front only Harry."

Malfoy studied her for a moment as he thought. "I don't think we will be able to uh 'perform' in front of Harry at all times. I don't think we can get him alone all the time."

"Damn I hate it when you're right."

"Really, I quiet enjoy it." He said smirking. "Now what should the first act be?"

Hermione moved her hands from her hips and crossed then over her chest.

"You never had a plan did you?" he asked.

"No, revenge is not my thing, that's why I forced myself to ask you to help me; I know that Harry hates you."

"What about you?"

"I hate you to, but we can't get everything we want now can we."

Malfoy smirked, "How about kissing?"

"Excuse me?" she said sounding a little taken aback.

"Kissing Granger, you know the action that involves two people pressing their lips together to create a sensation."

"No shit Malfoy, I know what kissing."

"Good, so how about you kiss me when Harry's watching, I'm sure that will piss him off."

"Why the hell should I kiss you?"

"A, because it was you're idea to get revenge on him by the same way he hurt you and I'm sure he's kissed Padma, and B, there's no way I'm going to kiss you."

"But you've done it before."

"That was simply impulsive."

"Whatever."

"So are you going to kiss me or not?" he asked getting annoyed but enjoying this conversation all the same.

Hermione stared at him and without knowing why she felt her heart skit a beat. She knew his cold eyes were watching her every movement so taking a deep breath she walked up to him and quickly placed her lips against him and pulling back quickly.

"What the hell was that Granger?" he asked smirking.

"A kiss."

"Bull shit Granger, I know you kiss better than that. So come on, give me all you got."

Hermione stared at him and bit her lip. He watched her expectantly a smirk playing across his lips. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward till she was standing in between his spread legs. He smirked again and adjusted himself a little so that he was sitting closer to the edge of the table. He looked at her expectantly. Hermione took a deep breath once more and leaning her head forward she pressed her lips against his. Her eyes closed she allowed herself to fall into the motions. His lips moved with hers responding better than Harry had ever had. She felt him open his mouth slightly along with his tongue against her lips begging for entrance. Her mind was swimming as she opened her mouth allowing him entrance.

His tongue massaged her and she felt her body melt. Malfoy moaned slightly as he felt her tongue entering his mouth as she began to explore. He felt his body melt slightly like he couldn't control what was going on. He moved his hands from the table where they had fallen limp and put them on her hips. Pulling forward he pulled her body to him so that she was directly pressed against the table and he slid forward more to get as close to her as possible. He groaned as he felt the swell of her breast his chest as she breathed quickly in and out. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath and saw that her lips were swollen and she was breathing heavily.

"I think we have that covered-"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence she had pressed her lips to his once again. She pulled away slightly her face centimeters from his and she raised her hands to her robe and undid it. Letting it fall behind her she grabbed his face and pulled it to her again.

He moaned loudly and instinctively grabbed her waist and lifted her up onto the table next to him. He broke the kiss and began to kiss along her jaw line. His hands drifted from her waist down to her legs and under her skirt. She roughly grabbed his face with her hands and brought it back to hers catching his lips hungrily. He pulled his hand out from underneath her skirt as she pulled him down on the table onto of her. His hands wandered on her body as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. She left out a whimper as she arched her back and moved her neck allowing his more access. His hand drifted to her shirt as he undid all the buttons and pulled it off her. He pressed her down onto the table again as his hands massaged her left breast through her bar. She moaned loudly at his action. His arousal was extremely evident and thought she wished to deny it; she was extremely aroused as well. She broke the kiss and looked him he the eye. He was breathing very hard and his face was flushed. Harry was never made her feel the way she was feeling with Malfoy. With Harry their kisses and 'actions' were always loving and full of care. With Malfoy it was passionate and lustful. Yet, she wasn't sure which she would prefer but at the moment Malfoy was all she saw. Looking in straight in the eye she reached down to the bulge in his pants and stroked it though the pants. She saw his eyes roll as he moaned, instinctively rubbing him against her hand asking more. Still rubbing him through his pants with one hand, with the other she moved to the belt of his pants and unbuckling it quickly and began to pull his pants down.

There was a sudden, loud, sharp knock on the door. Malfoy moved off Hermione quickly and jumped off the table. Hermione quickly followed pulling her shirt on and buttoning several buttons before pulling her robe over quickly.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, may I come in?" came the voice of Professor McGonagall from outside the door.

"Yes, just a minute please." Hermione called back loudly as she fixed her robes and hair to make herself look presentable. She turned over to see Malfoy buckling his belt and adjusting his robe to hide his obvious arousal. Moving his hand up, he quickly fixed his hair and gave her a nod. Hermione walked to the door and opened it. Stepping aside she allowed room for Professor McGonagall to enter.

Once inside McGonagall looked around at the scattered papers and books. "I can see that you have been working."

"Oh yes of course." Hermione said quickly.

McGonagall turned and smiled at Hermione. Malfoy felt himself resisting the urge to smirk, he had a very big feeling that Hermione was the only student McGonagall had ever smiled at.

"Is there something wrong Mister Malfoy?" she asked him, "It appears that you are resisting the urge to do something…and if I may say you look rather uncomfortable."

_If she only knew_ he thought to himself. "No ma'am, I'm fine."

"Good." She replied, "Now I just came here to inform you both that an emergency prefect meeting is going to be held tomorrow night in the libraries main table."

"What's the emergency?" Hermione asked suddenly interested.

"Well it's nothing dangerous so there's nothing to worry about, it's just that December is coming along soon and we have to figure out the decorations for the Great Hall this year."

"That's doesn't seem like an emergency." Malfoy said.

"Trust me Mister Malfoy it is, especially since the teachers and I will not be helping this year."

Hermione grinned as she watched McGonagall tell Malfoy off. "That's no problem," Hermione said, "we'll be there."

"Good." McGonagall said, "I will leave you two to your work now. Good night." The two students nodded as they watched the professor leave the room shutting the door behind her. Hermione sighed and walked over to her seat.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm going to work on the project." Hermione said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you want to finish this rehearsal!?" he asked still extremely uncomfortable with his current state.

"No. It's not like we are going to be doing that in front of Harry."

"Fuck Granger, you are such a tease!" he yelled.

"Oh get the hell over it Malfoy, look tomorrow night at the prefect meeting Harry is sure to be there."

"Potter's not a prefect Granger."

"No shit Malfoy, but Padma is, and they seem to be attached to each other so they will defiantly be there."

"And-"

"Don't you see?" she asked. He shook his head. "Come on Malfoy I know you're smart enough to understand. Tomorrow night will be the perfect time to get this plan on the road."

"Ok-"

"Look just meet me tomorrow night outside the library behind that big pillar."

"Why?"

"You'll see, just follow my lead ok."

"Ok-"

"Good." Hermione said picking up her bag and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, I'm sleepy-"

"What about the project?"

"We'll work on it some other time." She said opening the door, "Don't forget to meet me." She exited the room leaving a very uncomfortable Draco Malfoy to deal with his predicaments on his own. Something that he had no needed to do in two years, there was always someone there to do it with him.

"Damn Granger." He muttered.

****

Malfoy stood leaning against the pillar by the library. Hidden in the shadows he watched as other prefects walked past him unnoticed. He checked his watch. It was almost time for the meeting to start and Granger was not there yet. He was becoming impatient.

"Where the fuck is that bitch."

"That's not very nice language to use Mister Malfoy." Came a voice that had become very familiar over the past six years. He turned around and looked down to see her standing behind him.

"You're here."

"That appears so. So are we going in?" she asked.

"Yeah but I just want to tell you something."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Thanks to you I cannot have sex."

"What?" she asked giggling slightly.

"You heard me. I can easily get any girl I want but since we have to convince the oh-so famous Potter I can't get with any of the girls I want!" he said.

"Come again."

"Even Potter isn't as dumb as he looks. If you want to convince him that you're with me then he won't believe it at all if I go running out with other girls, so unfortunately I'm left with out someone to fulfill my needs."

"Oh stop being such a whiner, I'm sure convincing Harry won't take that long. Now come on I'm sure the meeting has already started. And don't forget to follow my lead."

The meeting had already gone on for about half an hour and just as Hermione had suspected Padma had brought along Harry. The two were looking at each giving butterfly kisses. It made her sick and from the looks of it everyone at the table was just as repulsed.

"All right." Ron said from the head of the table. "Now I think it's time for everyone to make an outline for the decorations." The prefects shuffled through papers to find empty parchment.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said loudly. She gave a quick glance to Malfoy which he acknowledged. "I think I saw a book on spells to decorate. Do you mind if I go get it?"

"Oh not at all." Ron said.

"Ok." Hermione rose from her seat, "Oh Draco could you come and help me?"

Any noise that the fellow prefects were making had stopped at the sound of Hermione using the Slytherin's first name. Hermione grinned at the response for a single sentence she had uttered.

Malfoy looked up at her, "Yeah sure." He pushed his chair back and followed Hermione. Hermione walked to a shelf that she had strategically picked since it was near where Harry and Padma were sitting. While they walked Hermione couldn't help but grin because she knew that Harry's eyes were unwillingly following her. Hermione and Malfoy stopped a few feet away from Harry. Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled him so that he was facing her.

"Draco, do you mind getting that book up there in the shelf behind me?" she gave him a quick deceive smile. He smirked.

"This one Hermione?" he asked walking forward so that he was directly in front of her. He reached up and touched a book right above her head. She nodded. He grabbed it and gave it to her. She took it in her hands and walked around him so that he's back was against the shelf. She couldn't help but smile, she knew they all the prefects were watching them in awe. He smirked as he looked down at her.

"It seems your plan is working." He whispered after seeing Harry glaring at them from the corner of his eye.

"I know. Now work with me." She said. She walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled his face down to her and kissed him fiercely.

A/N: haha cliffhanger I know! But I couldn't help it! I love to tease! Hehe well tell me what you think more soon..i hope lol who knows what the summer may bring.


	15. As The Snow Falls

_Disclaimer: I don't own hp._

_A/N; hehe I jus love to tease!_

**Chapter 15**

**As The Snow Falls**

He stood against the bookshelf in shock. He had not expected her to make a move that soon and that rough. His shock did not last long however as he soon responded. However he was well aware of the silent shock emitting from the prefects. He smirked into the kiss as his hand rose and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in closer.

Hermione couldn't help but smile into the kiss, she knew that Harry was watching them and she was also well aware of the other prefects watching to.

_Killing a lot of birds with one stone._ She thought as she giggled slightly.

Malfoy felt her giggle and he broke away momentarily and in one swift movement he switched the positions so that she was leaning against the bookshelf for support. Smirking he pulled her face to his once more. Loud whispers had begun to erupt from around the meeting and chairs could be heard moving around. He felt Hermione pull away as he heard fast footsteps coming toward him. Taking once glace at her, he saw that her eyes had widened suddenly, and then it all went black.

* * *

"Hermione you must be fucking crazy!"

"Ron don't talk to her like that."

"Harry have you recently gone blind or did you not see what she did in there."

"I saw what she did Ron-"

"And did you notice with who it was-"

"Yes I did. I am well aware of what and who she was macking but there is not reason to yell at her!"

"Will both of you just stop yelling!"

Draco Malfoy felt his head sear with pain as he listened to the trio fight. His eye lids felt too heavy to lift so he continued to listen.

"Hermione what on earth were you thinking?"

"What does it matter to you Ron."

"It matter to me because he could have done something to you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"A hex Hermione! That ferret might have hexed you!"

"So I have to be hexed in order to kiss someone then?"

"Ah! So he did hex you!"

"Ron stop being ridiculous Malfoy did not hex me!"

"Then why the hell did you kiss him!"

"That's none of your bloody business Ronald!"

"Hermione you cannot just go and kiss any guy because Harry dumped you!"

Draco creaked open his eyes slightly. He saw that Hermione Granger was standing with her back to him at the foot of his bed with Potter and Ron in front of her. He saw that she had stiffened at the last comment.

"In case you forgot Ron, Harry did not dump me-"

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not even here-"

"Shut it Harry, now as I was saying Harry did not dump me, I dumped him because he cheated on me-"

"Did it ever occur to you Hermione why I cheated on you!" came Harry's voice loud and clear.

Draco noticed that Hermione did not respond he saw her arms go limp at her sides and he heard Harry continue again,

"Did it ever occur to you Hermione! Huh!? No it probably didn't did it. Well let me fill you in. If you hadn't been such a prissy prude then I would have never been with Padma, but you know what at least she's fun, at least she knows how to give me what I want. At least she appreciates what I do for her."

There was silence. Draco heard Hermione shift from foot to foot as she stared at Harry, he noticed that her shoulders were tensing up also.

"Harry…" came Ron's voice.

"You know what I'm going to bed. I'll see you two later." Harry said and he stormed out of the hospital wing slamming the door shut behind him. The Slytherin watched was Ron walked up to Hermione.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"It sounded like he did."

"Yeah well you know Harry's temper, you know how he can get. So come on Hermione tell me, why did you kiss Malfoy."

"Ron drop it please." He heard her plead.

"Hermione…"

"Ron. Just go please."

"I can't leave you here…"

"Yes you can…don't worry I'll be back in the dorm in a few minutes just please go."

"But-"

"I said go."

Draco listened as Ron walked out closing the door shut behind him. He heard a slight sniff and saw that Hermione's shoulders were shaking slightly. Pulling him self up slowly he was able to sit up.

"It seems like you're plan is working, thought it looks like Weasley is more jealous than Potter." He watched her turn around quickly and he saw that her face was averted with anger. In once quick movement she was standing next to him. She raised her hand and swiftly slapped him across the cheek. He groaned and turned his head to spit blood out.

"What the hell was that for mudblood!" he yelled slightly as he glared into her deep eyes. He saw that they were filled with anger and despair.

"For you're worthless and unnecessary comments! You're a fucking prick Malfoy."

"Fuck Granger! I don't know why the hell you're do bloody hell up set. Isn't this what you wanted! For Potter to get mad at you and be jealous!"

"No! Not like this! It's not supposed to be this way!"

"You know for being the top student you get a lot of things fucked up!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." She whispered.

"You can't expect everything to go you're way no matter how much you've planned things out. I can see what Potter was yelling about now."

"You heard that?"

"Well it's kinda hard not to considering you three were yelling so bloody loud."

She glared at him.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" he asked suddenly.

"Because Ron grabbed you and punched you, then through you against the shelf which knocked you unconscious then he was about to stun you but I stopped him."

"Oh."

"Oh? You should be thankful."

"Thankful? For what?"

"You should be thankful that I stopped him from stunning you. Stunning an already unconscious person can kill them. I saved you're life."

"You did not save my life mudblood. Weasley most likely got scared he would get expelled if he killed me so he stopped."

"Why do you have to be such an insufferable git all the time Malfoy. Can't you accept for once that someone actually helped you? Don't you ever say thank you and accept the fact that bonds are formed with people whether you like it or not."

"NO. You did not save my life and there is and never will be any time of bond between us-" he was interrupted by a owl tapping at the window. Hermione walked over to the window by his bed and unhinged it. In flew a silver eagle that landed on Draco's lap; it was his father's owl. He reached forward and untied the scroll that was tied neatly to the eagle's foot. With steady hands he unrolled it; holding it to his face he quickly read what it said. Looking up he noticed that Hermione was watching him.

"Do you mind Granger? I'm trying to read my mail." She glared at him and turned on her heal and exited the hospital wing. Turning his attention back to his father's letter he reread it once more.

_Draco__-_

_I expect that you have not forgotten about our meeting in Hogsmeade next weekend. You will be sure to show up. I do not want another mishap. I'm sure the Dark Lord will not like it at all._

_Lucius_

Draco crumpled up the letter and shoved it in his coat pocket of his coat that was hanging on the chair next to his hospital bed. He knew why his father wanted him to show up. His father had plans to initiate Draco as a Death Eater soon. It was all- his father talked about whenever Draco was at home for a visit. Sighing he lay back down in his bed. He knew better than to disobey his father's wishes or his commands. His hand instinctively rose to his eye where he had sported a black eye before for not doing something his father had asked him to do. Sighing once more he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_November 24_

_I don't understand. Why didn't it work. Isn't it that men are supposed to be jealous when they see a women kissing a man. Well I know that sounds stupid that but that's all I hear girls talking about. Oh, smart Hermione you actually paid attention to all that stupid gossip that's not like you. What's gotten into you lately? It was odd seeing Malfoy in the hospital wing tonight. I mean it's something you always wish of seeing it didn't feel right. I don't know…I think I felt a little guilty. But it's Malfoy right? Who really cares about him anyway? Anyway well Malfoy and I still haven't gotten much work done in this project. I've been busy with this plan on Harry. I don't know how exactly I'm going to get revenge on him now since so far what I've been doing isn't working. Well I'm sure I'll find something else to do. I was certain that plan would work though. I mean I actually rehearsed it with Malfoy. I don't even know what motivates me to even kiss him! He's absolutely repulsive and arrogant! But he is undoubtedly a good kisser, much better than Harry ever was. Anyway I'm making a promise to myself here diary, I will not kiss Draco Malfoy again. I will simply have to find another way to get revenge on Harry. Anyway back to what I was saying about him being a good kisser. It's probably because of all those girls he's slept with. Ha, he probably thinks of himself as a sex god. Well if he does then he's not the only one, that's all I hear about in the girl's bathroom, about how great in bed he is or what a wonderful date he is. Psh. A girl must have really low morals to be seduced by him. Ok..I'm getting of topic. Anyway there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend. I need to buy Christmas presents. More later._

* * *

Draco sat in his bed the next weekend tying up his shoe laces. Getting up he picked up his clock and his wand and exited his room to make his way to Hogsmeade in order to meet his father.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the fifth year girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower waiting for Ginny.

"Gin come on, Ron's downstairs waiting and he's getting impatient." Hermione yelled. Hermione was going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Ginny. Ron had apologized to her the night after their fight and she had accepted but Harry had been avoiding her completely. It didn't matter to her though, she was still extremely angry with him.

"I'm coming. I'll be downstairs in two minutes!" came Ginny's voice from inside, "Just go downstairs."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked down the steps to meet Ron.

"Where is she?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head toward the stairs.

"She said she'll be down in a few minutes-"

"No…I'm here."

Hermione turned around to see Ginny standing behind her. "Great so are you two ready to go? I'm craving a butterbeer."

* * *

By four o'clock Ginny and Hermione had separated from Ron who had went to meet up with some friends at the joke shop.

"Where do you want to go now Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by several fifth year girls calling her name.

"Gin! Come over here!"

"Yeah! We're going to try on some robes! Come with us!" Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"It's all right Ginny, go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to walk around and collect my thoughts."

"Ok great. I'll see you back at the castle." And with that she left with her friends. Hermione sighed and walked up the street. She walked on uphill until she reached the end of the Hogsmeade where there were several old buildings along with darkened alley ways. Hermione walked forward a bit and stopped. A cool breeze swept trough her face and the sky churned. Looking up she saw that the sky was cloudy and the first snow storm of the season had begun. The snow was falling fast and from the looks of it, it was going to be a long cold winter. She was about to turn when she heard a crashing noise coming from near one of the alley way's she was standing by. Curiosity taking the best of her, she walked toward it. She heard a grunt and a moan as a crashing noise came again.

"Is anyone there?" she called out. She looked into the darkened alley way and saw that a figure was struggling to walk and they collapsed into several trashcans that made a rackety noise. In the rare light she saw a wisp of silver hair. Walking closer she saw who it was.

"Malfoy?" she called out as she came closer so that she was standing in front of him. "Are you all right?" she knelt down beside him and saw that he was clutching his right arm. He looked up when she knelt down beside him and she saw anger flash through his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here." He said pain evident in his voice though he worked hard not to show it. He was taught never to show pain for doing so would make him appear weak.

"I was walking by…and…well it looks like you're hurt." She said examining her. Snow was piling on the floor around him.

"And what you decide to come here and be all friendly expecting to be the rescuer?" he replied coldly. She was taken aback.

"I'm just concerned."

"What do you think that just because I allowed myself to kiss you out of sympathy that I suddenly care about what you think or that we will some how be friends?"

Hermione stared at him cold angry face. She was shocked he had brought the kiss up but now she was getting angry. "What the fuck is you're problem. I'm trying to help, it's obvious that you need it."

"I don't need a mudbloods help."

"Well in that case you're right. I guess I shouldn't have come." She replied fiercely. Hurried running footsteps could be heard getting closer. Glaring at him she slowly began to rise. His eyes suddenly widened however as a crash sounded near them. Reaching up, he roughly grabbed her arm with his good hand and pulled her down on the floor with him. Muffling her mouth with his good hand he whispered "Shh." In her ear as he slowly pulled into into a dark gap between the buildings.

"If you're as smart as everyone makes you out to be Granger. You'll keep absolutely quiet right now. I'm going to move my hand but do not scream unless you want us both killed, do I make myself clear?" She nodded and he moved his hand from her mouth.

Running footsteps could be heard closer to them and more crashing noises could be heard echoing in the alleyway.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" the two heard someone yell,

Draco felt Hermione stiffen in his arms.

"He's obviously not here! We should get back the manor and inform his father-"

"THAT WHAT WE LOST A 16 YEAR OLD BOY!"

"Calm yourself before you draw attention to us both. Now come on, let's go." Two loud pops could be heard, and then all was silent. Hermione breathed hard in ward and relaxed slightly. She could feel Malfoy's chest rising and falling behind her and she was suddenly aware of their closeness.

"What was that about?" she whispered.

"You don't want to know." He replied. Suddenly he pushed her away slightly as though he to had become aware of how close they were. Hermione stood up and brushed the snow off her.

"Where they looking for you?" He didn't reply, "They were…weren't they?"

"That's none of your business Granger."

"You should tell Dumbledore or a teacher if these men are looking for you, they can be dangerous."

"What do you know Granger. I said it was none of your damn business."

Hermione looked down at the sky and saw that the sun was setting early to fit with the change in time and weather. She stared down at him and held out her hand.

"You expect me to grab you're hand."

Sighing exasperatedly Hermione reached out and grabbed a hold of his unhurt arm and pulled him up. He stumbled slightly at her quick action.

"Come on we should get back to the castle. I'm sure most of the carriages had left already we so have to walk…so we better hurry and start walking so we can get back before it becomes completely dark."

Draco huffed and began to walk, Hermione following after him. They walked in silence for about 20 minutes and sure enough all the carriages back to Hogwarts had already left. They continued to walk until Hermione, who was not paying attention to the floor in front of her slipped. Reaching out she grabbed a hold of Malfoy's arm, who was not ready for the sudden tug, and she tumbled down the hill pulling Malfoy with her. She landed with a thud and a second later Malfoy landed on stop of her.

"Ow…that hurt."

"Damn Granger. Don't you watch where you're going?" he said aggressively as he pushed himself off her and stood up. He looked at him arm and saw that it was now pointing at an odder angle.

"Shit Malfoy, it was an accident I slipped." She said huffily as she also stood up. Looking around she saw that they were already near the castle and that it had darkened almost completely now. Turning her attention back to Malfoy she noticed that his arm looked as though several bones were broken. Reaching forward she took it gingerly in her hands. She felt him flinch at her touch and he pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me mudblood."

"Damn Malfoy why do you always have to be so cruel and mean at everything and everyone."

"I'm not cruel to everything or everyone."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"O my goodness yes you are. It seems as though you are completely avoid of any human emotions that allow you to realize that people might actually worry about you." He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him "Not only they but you get mad at everything to easily."

He stepped closer to her so that he was inches away from her face, he looked down at her "I do not." He whispered angrily.

"Oh don't lie Malfoy, you get mad at everything especially Quidditch you are such a sore loser you can't even stand it when you lose. And you especially can't seem to stand someone being better than you do you?"

He glared down at her and he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but was shocked suddenly by Malfoy's lips smashing against hers. He was obviously also shocked by his sudden actions because he did not move. Getting over his shock quickly however he moved his lips against her, forcing her, begging, her to respond. Hermione was still in shock; she could feel his tongue playing at her lips. She felt his arms grab her hips and pull her towards him. She felt her knees go weak and she unconsciously gave in to the kiss and opened his mouth to his. Her sudden response seemed to shock Malfoy momentarily for he froze but he quickly got over it and hungrily kissed her again. Thoughts raced through Hermione's head as she became lost in the kiss. There was something she was supposed to remember, she knew but she couldn't remember what. The wind howled loudly and it suddenly occurred to her the promise she had written in her diary before and she pulled back quickly. He held her close to him, their face still inches apart. Looking down at her eyes he saw they were wide with shock, his eyes traveled to her lips and he saw that they were swollen. He looked back to her eyes and saw that they were glazed over as though in confusion.

"What are you doing to me Granger?" he whispered.

She pulled back suddenly and looked at him shocked. He stood where he was still breathing heavily the wind blowing at his hair. Snow had begun to fall again because it had stopped momentarily. She stared at him angry with herself that she had given in and kissed him after promising herself that she wouldn't. Glaring at him with all her might one last time, she turned and ran the remainder of the way to the castle leaving Malfoy standing there, anger boiling within him.

_A/N: well uh hoped you like…uh yea review. Hehe…hmm it felt kinda weird writing this chapter in not sure why.. hehe but yea tell me what you think! Hope this chapter was long enough!_


	16. An Alteration

**_Disclaimer: why are we supposed to write these things anyway, we all know who harry potter belongs to_**.

**Chapter 16**

**An Alteration**

"Are you quiet sure about this Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked down at the floor, finding it very hard to look the professor in the face. A clock chimed sedated somewhere far off in the corner of the well lit office. Shuffling her feet nervously she looked up past the professors face momentarily to look out the window. The night before had given birth to a rowdy storm that had left the school grounds covered in about 4 feet of snow. But never the less the frozen window pains reflected in the sunny sky allowing lights of an array of colors into the cold school.

"Yes Professor, I'm sure."

Professor McGonagall sat back into her arm chair behind her desk looking rather tiered, "Well my dear I will not deny that I am disappointed. I appointed you and Mister Malfoy together because you are the finest and brightest students of you're year and I was anxious to see how you two would handle such a project." She sighed at looked at the student in front of her, "But, if you feel so strongly that you and Mister Malfoy can no longer work together…then I shall talk to Professor Dumbledore and try and arrange it so that Mister Malfoy will have another partner."

Hermione gave her professor a weak smile.

"Now off to lunch, I must say I am rather hungry myself. I say you'd need all the energy you can, you look awfully tired."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said grinning slight. Standing up she picked up her bag which was lying on the floor next to her chair. Swinging it across her shoulder she flashed one last smile and left the office.

Professor McGonagall sat back and rubbed the temples on her head with her finger tips. Sighing she rose and walked over to the fire place. Reaching over to a pot near by, she picked up some power and threw it into the fire place.

"Professor Dumbledore." She yelled into the fireplace once she had submerged her head in side. The green fire swam around her until it came to a stop revealing the headmasters office. "Professor Dumbledore.

The headmaster looked up from his desk and upon seeing the transfiguration teacher head in the fireplace, he quickly rose and walked over.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well you see Albus, Miss Granger does not feel that she can cooperate with Mister Malfoy anymore. She feels that their differences are far too extreme to be handled and cooperated with. Albus, she has asked to be removed from the project."

The headmaster stared into the fireplace a twinkle glowing in his eye. "I see."

"Yes well, I told her that I would discuss the mater with you. But Albus removing her would completely deteriorate any chance of the curse being removed."

The headmaster merely smiled.

"Albus." McGonagall said disapprovingly. He chuckled lightly as he rose and walked over to his cabinet where he pulled out a pensive and placed it on his desk.

"Remove her from the project."

"What? But what about everything you said?"

"It's all right Minerva. Remove her; find Mister Malfoy a new partner."

"Albus…"

"Look Minerva, remove her, I can guarantee you she will not stay away."

"-Stay away-"

"The uplifting of the curse has already begun to fade away. Minerva, it's all right, go on and find Mister Malfoy a new partner. I am sure it will not be a permanent arrangement."

* * *

Draco lay on his bed staring up at the crack in the ceiling. His wand in hand he shot sparks up at it slowing chipping of pieces of the popcorn ceiling that covered the space above him. His arm gave an involuntary spasm and he stopped. He crossed his arms behind his head and rested on them. Right after Granger had sprinted off the night before, he had walked back to the castle alone, anger fuming deep within in. He had kicked up so much snow that all little creature in his path had cleared. The hospital wing was the first place he had ventured to once entering the castle. There Madam Pomfrey had mended it in about a minute all the time giving him a disapproving look while asking him how he had acquired the injury. He simply told her that he had slipped and fallen down a hill when he wasn't looking; it was partly true after all. However she didn't really seem to care. It occurred to him that she was never really interested on how injuries were acquired she simply focused all her energy in mending them.

His stomach gave a low rumbled and he wished suddenly that he had gone to lunch instead of sleeping it. Even though it was Sunday, it wasn't like him to sleep in, but he was unusually tired. There was a sudden abrupt knock coming from the door on the opposite side of his room. The door that lead into the Slytherin common room. Groaning he picked up his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohamora." He was too lazy to get up himself and open it. The door swung open revealing Pansy. Pansy wearing a robe, which was open revealing her scantly, dressed self at that. She was caring a tray in her hand.

"Oh good you're here. I thought you might be hungry so I thought I would bring you something." She said grinning obviously happy she was able to string a complete sentence together.

"I'm not hungry" he said. Yet at the very moment his stomach gave a loud rumble. Pansy grinned, walked in and closed the door behind her. Her hips swayed obviously back and forth as she walked over to his bed.

"You've got to eat something." She said as she sat down on his bed beside him placing the tray down in the nightstand near his bed. Reaching across the tray she picked up a spoon and dipped it into the soup and mixed it. Steam rose from the bowl. Smiling satisfied she grabbed a small tea sandwich from the other plate near the bowl. "Here." She said holding the sandwich to his mouth, "Eat this."

He glared at her, never breaking eye contact, as he opened his mouth and took a bite. She smiled seductively as she let her fingers linger by his lips. "There isn't that better." She cooed. She grabbed the goblet and placed it to his lips, he took a sip. Smiling once more she placed the goblet down and let her finger's trace his lips. His eyes slated in disgust. She grinned as she leaned forward, her breast threatening to fall out of her too tight top, and pressed her lips leisurely against his. He rolled his eyes; the word no obviously was not part of her vocabulary. Her eyes looked up at his as she ran her tongue over his lips. Grinning she climbed on top of him so that she was straddling him. Never removing her eyes from his she reached up and undid her robe, throwing it to the side; next she moved her top exposing her magically enlarged breast.

"Like what you see Draco?"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." He muttered coldly.

She laughed in a ditsy matter, "Oh Draco, you're so funny." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his making sure she smudged enough of that goop she had on them. He lazily responded without much effort. His mind drifted slightly. He remembered when her kissed were exciting and wild to her, they used to intoxicate him. But now, they were old and boring, old news, kissed that had been around the school a many times. Her kisses were nothing like those he had experienced with Granger. Why he was thinking of that he didn't know. All the really knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about her natural beauty, her intelligence- and how much he enjoyed kissing her. It infuriated him. Removing one of his hands from behind his head he pushed her away.

"What is it Draco?" she cooed. He looked at her. Her face though undoubtedly pretty was covered in to much make-up making her look made up. She was pretty but she didn't have certain flair in her.

"Get out of my room Pansy." He said agitatedly. The thought of Granger was getting to him.

"Why? Come on Draco. Doesn't this remind you of old times." She said and to emphasize her point she pressed her self down onto him. He moved quickly so that he was jolted off him. She landed on the floor with a thud.

"Yes it does remind me of old times- times before you slept in the beds of almost every male in the school." She stared disbelievingly up at him. "Now get your trashy self out of here." She didn't move. "I said get out!" he yelled and she hurriedly shoved her top back on and raced out of the room. He sighed and shoved his face into his pillow. He hated Granger more than anything else in the world.

* * *

_December 1_

_I went to speak with Professor McGonagall today, she told me that she had found a new partner for Malfoy. She's letting him now about the change in plans today when he comes in for his transfiguration lesson. It hurts to be giving up such a wondrous opportunity to help the school. But I can't stand to be around Malfoy. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! He's all I can think about! I cant stop thinking about how handsome he is, how its actually possible to have an intellectual conversation with him (a wonderful break from conversations about Quidditch), and worst of all I cant stop thinking about the fact that I actually enjoy kissing that ferret! It's horrible. I wish I had a pack of cigarettes. I know it's a nasty habit. (Blame Rick, that fucking asshole!) But they calm me down. Well there's no way of getting anyway. I got a letter from my mum today asking me to go stay with her during Christmas break. I haven't replied. I don't know if I want to. Rick won't be there thank goodness. But I don't know. I think my time might be better spent here. Harry had been completely avoiding me and that's fine. I don't want to see him. Well a part of me does. Anyway the prefects are supposed to start decorating tonight. I hope Malfoy isn't pissed of that I'm pulling out. Oh, wait, this is Malfoy, of course he won't be mad, I'm sure he'll be very happy to not be having to work with a Mudblood. Anyway it's nearly nine. I should get going, dinners over and the prefects are meeting in the Great Hall, that's the first place that's going to be decorated. _

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall. Looking around she saw she was the last of the prefects arriving. _Why is it that I am late for everything this year?_ She wondered to herself.

"Miss Granger. So happy you could make it." Professor McGonagall said. She was standing next to several crates.

"Sorry Professor."

"It's all right. Now everyone; I don't expect the Great Hall to be completely decorated tonight but it would be most appreciated. So in these crates you will find decorations and everything you need. Simple levitating charms are pretty much all you'll need in order to decorate. So I will leave you to work. Please completely as much as you can before midnight. I would like you all to get some sleep." She smiled and turned and left the Great Hall.

Hermione looked around and noticed that twelve huge trees had been brought inside. The prefects had already started opening boxes and pulling decorations out. Looking to her left she noticed a box. Removing her wand from her pocket she levitated to the crate to the tree nearest to the door. Taking a glance at the huge tree she decided to start on the back of it. She bent down to open the crate when a shadow came over to her. Looking up she saw a blond hair Slytherin standing above here. He was glaring down at her.

"She paired me with Hannah Abbott." He whispered viciously.

Hermione stood holding several decorations in her hand. "So..."

"Hannah is smart in herbology but we both know she's pretty useless in everything else." He said maliciously as he stepped forward closer to her that way they were both hidden behind the huge tree.

"Malfoy- that's not very nice."

"How could you chicken out like that Granger!" he whispered loudly.

"Why are you whispering?"  
"Granger don't avoid the question."

"I am not chickening out. I'm not."

"Then why the hell did you ask McGonagall to remove you from the assignment."

She dropped the decorations on the floor as she took out her wand. "Why? Because I can't stand you're attitude."

"My attitude?"

"Yes you're attitude. One moment you're bearable and the next you're a complete prick." She hissed. Pointing her wand down at the decorations she muttered the levitation charm.

Angrily, he shoved her hand out of the air and gripped her wrist tightly, "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave?" he hissed glaring down at her through slated eyes.

"Let go of my arm." She said her temper beginning to fume.

"No."

"I'll scream."

"You wouldn't."

"I will." She said determinably staring at his stone cold eyes.

He let go of her arm and with one last vicious glare at her he stocked off to the other side of the hall and started to decorate his tree.

With her other hand she traced the red marks he had made with his hand. She was sure of it, they were going to bruise. Sighing with relief she continued on her task to decorate her tree.

**_A/N: well sorry that was so short. More soon. Let me know what you think!_**


	17. Deny No More

**_Disclaimer: psh._**

**_ A/N: well hmm….i wonder how many chapters are gonna be left with in this story? Hmm. Ponder that thought. Hehe. Hmm..ok it took me longer than ever to figure out a title for this chapter..its so pathetic. Haha anyway im gonna shut up and let u get on with the story…_**

**Chapter Seventeen**

** Deny No More**

A week later, Hermione sat in the Great Hall for breakfast besides Ginny and Ron. Harry had seemingly abandoned the Gryffindor table in order to sit with Padma at the Ravenclaw table.

"Have I mentioned what a great job you guys did on the Great Hall?" Ginny said as she reached for her goblet in order to take a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yes actually you have. Only every single meal for the past week." Ron managed to say before shoving a piece of toast full into his mouth.

"Ron really! Have some manners! But anyway it's true the hall looks amazing."

Hermione smiled and looked around. They really had done a great job.

"So is the decorating complete?" Ginny asked looking around.

"No," Ron replied "there's still the library and the hall ways around it. After that we're done. And a good thing to…I'm getting tired of staying up late."

"Well you don't seem to mind when you're spending those nights with Lavender do you?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Well that's a different story." He said blushing so his face was turning the shade of a ripe tomato.

Snow was falling from the enchanted ceiling, reaching only have way of course leaving the table and ground completely devoid of any. A flutter of wings soon took over all noise as the post arrived. An owl landed in front of Hermione a second later. Gently she untied the parchment it was carrying. It was a letter from her mother. Running her finger underneath the seal she opened it.

"'Ho's ift frumb?" Ron managed to mutter through a mouth stuffed with porridge.

"It's from my mum Ron, don't worry continue stuffing you face please."

"A'wight."

Hermione giggled before turning her attention back to the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I haven't received a reply from you answering whether or not you'll be coming home for Christmas. But well…in a way…I guess you probably won't be able to come anyway. _

Hermione brow furrowed in confusion as she continued to read the letter.

_You see, Rick won the lottery recently and he used the money to buy tickets to France! Isn't it amazing! Imagine! Paris in the winter! _

"No actually I can't imagine it." Hermione muttered angrily under her breath.

"What was that Herm?" Ginny asked looking up from the parcel that had arrived for her.

"Oh, nothing Gin." She turned back to the letter. She suddenly wasn't that hungry.

_So you see I won't be home for Christmas break. I wish you could come with us; but unfortunately Rick was only able to accommodate two people. I'm sorry honey. I'm sure I'll see you soon however. Well, I wish you a very Merry Christmas. I'll make sure to write!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione crumble the paper in her hands and shoved it in her bowl of cereal. She looked up to see Ron looking at oddly.

"What was that about?" he asked.

She gave him a light smile, "Oh it's nothing Ron, my and my mum just have our differences sometime."

"Oh, is everything all right?"

"Yeah Ron everything's fine." She said slightly annoyed but not fully bothered.

"Well that's good. 'oye! I got an idea!"

"Oh amazing, Ron has an idea. This is defiantly a day in history." Ginny muttered loudly making Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny Ginny. No. Well I was thinking why not go outside and have a snow fight! Come on it would be fun! You two against me!"

"Ron, is this a challenge?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Of course." Ron said. "What? You're not afraid are you?"

"Afraid. Ha ha very funny Ron."

"So are you in?"

"Of course. I'm always in to give you behind a whooping. So what do you say Hermione? Are you in?"

"Defiantly."

Ron grinned mischievously, "All right then, last one outside has to eat a canary cream!" He jumped from his seat and raced out the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Come on!" Ginny yelled grabbing hold of Hermione's hand and racing out of the hall after Ron.

* * *

The cold air whipped cutting through their faces as they raced outside into the chilly atmosphere. They stopped outside in the school grounds.

"Where is he?" she asked Ginny. She shook her head in response before yelping in surprise. Ginny shook her head roughly removing all the snow that had been in her hair.

"Ron!" she yelled. Looking over at Hermione, Ginny grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her behind a near by tree. "Hermione…you know a multiplying charm right?"

"Yes-"

"Then multiply this!" Ginny said holding up a snowball. Hermione took out wand and muttered the charm. Hundred's of snowballs suddenly appeared around Ginny. "All right! Are you ready Hermione?!"

Hermione burst into fits of giggles as she and Ginny grabbed a handful of snowballs and burst from behind the tree. Ron jumped straight in front of them as snowballs were thrown everywhere.

Their fight continued for a couple of hours. Hermione was beginning to get tired; after throwing a snowball aimlessly at Ron, she allowed her self to fall back into the soft snow.

"We win Ron!" she heard Ginny yell.

"That's no fair! It was two against one!" he said as he approached Hermione and fell down next to her.

"Well sorry to break it to you Ron, but it was your idea in the first place." Ginny said joining the two on the floor.

"Oh, you two never stop fighting do you?" Hermione said giggling as she sat up slightly. She picked up some snow in her gloves and let it fall between her finger tips. She looked around admiring the site. Hogwarts at winter time was always a site to see. The floor covered in a sheet of snow. The lake was frozen still with students skating freely on it. She let her mind wander for a few moments as she recalled the past events. In a moment however she was broken from her relapse, she turned her attention to the lake where she thought she felt someone watching her. Her eyes skimmed the lake and there she saw him. Harry was standing by the lake, his arms crossed on his chest, looking directly at her. Hermione frowned in wonderment as she felt something churn in her stomach. She held his gaze, his vibrant green eyes evident even in the distance. The gaze was broken however when Padma came up behind him, grabbing his face in her hands, and capturing his lips with her high gloss ones. Hermione glared at the site and stood up, dusting the snow off her coat.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Ginny asked getting up.

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat. "No…um I'm gonna go…I'll see you tonight Ron…"

"Wait are you gonna show up for dinner?" Ron asked also getting up but tripping slightly and falling back wards into the snow again.

"Um, maybe…depends if I'm hungry." She said not fully paying attention. "I have to go." Dusting off her coat once again, she began her walk back to the castle. All the while a pair of silver eyes followed every step she took.

* * *

_December 8_

_I don't get it. I just saw Harry outside and he was looking right at me. It was as though his eyes pierced through mine. I don't understand. And I hate not understanding. I'm over him. I know I am, but then why do I feel nervous when he looks at me. It's like the same feeling I get when I'm around Malfoy. Wait. No. Malfoy does not give me a feeling. Haha, that would be the day, Malfoy making me feel nervous. The only thing he makes me feel is complete and utter anger. Oh my goodness, I can't believe I am letting this get to me. This is ridiculous. Anyway, it's almost time to finish decorating. I've been in my room longer than expected. Oh well. _

Hermione walked through the semi-crowded hallways. Students were running back and forth, several first years were screaming. Sighing she walked past them to the library.

From afar she could see Ron standing with Lavender in front of the library.

"Am I early this time?" she asked.

Ron broke his glance from Lavender and turned to her. "Oh yeah, looks like it. Hey you skipped dinner didn't you?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't in the mood." Ron bit his lip and gripped Lavenders hand tightly making her face scrunch slightly. "Is something wrong Ron?"

"Um actually yeah…" he looked down at the floor. Hermione glanced at Lavender who quirked her eyebrow. Moving to the side slightly, Lavender kicked Ron.

"Ron, tell her." Lavender his pushing him forward slightly.

"Ron…" Hermione asked.

"Harry was looking for you at dinner; he said he wants to talk to you." He told her. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Looking over her shoulder, Ron noticed that all the prefects were coming, Draco Malfoy in front. "He asked me to ask you to meet him in the library tomorrow night-"

"Look it's the Weasel and the Mudblood." Came a cold drawl from behind Hermione. Turning sharply, she took her wand out and pointed it at the nape of his neck.

"Don't ever call me that again Malfoy or I'll shove this up where the sun won't shine." She hissed at him.

Stepping forward so that he was inches from her face he bent down so that he could feel her hot breath on his face. "Don't tell me you're still angry about that night last week Granger." He whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Back off Malfoy." Ron said shoving Malfoy away from Malfoy, "Look we only have this corridor to do and the inside of the library left to decorate so why don't we just get this finished so we can all get back to our lives. I have some prior engagements that I wouldn't like to cancel."

Hermione giggled lightly and turning her head she saw that Malfoy was also smirking, however once she caught his eye she quickly turned away. "I'll decorate the inside of the library." Hermione volunteered.

"Great and-" Ron began.

"I'll help with the inside to." Malfoy cut in. Hermione gasped and turned to face Malfoy.

"You-" she started.

"-That's great! It's settled then! You two work inside and the rest of us will cover the hallway, it is quiet a big hallway anyway." Padma broke in. Hermione turned Padma and glared ferociously at her. Taking a step forward to Padma, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Malfoy grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Come on." He said loudly staring directly and Padma and giving her a glare noticeably only by the Ravenclaw girl, "We better get working Granger."

Hermione had no opportunity to respond because Malfoy was already entering the library, dragging her along with him. Before disappearing into the threshold of the library, Hermione caught Ron's gaze and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

Once inside, Hermione pulled her hand roughly out of his grip. "Why do you always have to be so damn rough." She hissed at him.

"Stop being a baby Granger." He said taking out his wand and waking to the three crates in front of them. Hermione walked over to a crate and kicked it open. Streamers and ribbons in the colors of red and green burst out and fell onto the floor.

"Angry much Granger?" Malfoy said shoving his wand in his pocket and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shut it Malfoy, it's the stupid Padma." She said grabbing several ribbons and walking over to the nearest bookshelf, "I just want to take a rock and bash her on the head with it."

Malfoy laughed out loud. A cold cruel laugh that made Hermione blood run cold at the sound of it.

"I'm getting a feeling that you're not only mad at that Ravenclaw girl." He said coolly walking towards her caring the box with him.

"Can't you mind your own business for once?" she said her voice edgy. A cold chill ran through her spin, it seemed that what Malfoy had struck a nerve. She stared at him, her mind reeling.

He glanced at her and smirked, "I know I'm devilishly handsome Granger, but really, there's no need to stare."

She snapped out of her trance and felt and angry blush creep up her face, "Shove it Malfoy. Let's just finish decorating so we can get out of here as soon as possible."

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the huge oak doors of the library the next evening.

_I shouldn't be doing this._ She thought. _So why the hell did he ask to meet me?_

A fourth year student bumped into her on his way to the library. She stumbled back slightly.

"Sorry." The younger student muttered as they stepped into the library. Taking a deep breath, Hermione ironed out invisible wrinkles in her robe as she took a deep breath. Stepping forward she pushed open the huge door. The silence of the library hit her suddenly. Once inside, she glanced around searching for a pair of green eyes. There she saw him sitting in a corner looking around. She walked towards him and stopped when she was standing directly in front of him. He looked up and odd twinkle in his eye.

"Ron said you wanted to meet me." She said simply. He looked up at her and nodded as he gestured to the chair next to him. Walking around the small table that was separating the two, Hermione took a seat.

"I've wanted to talk to you for a while." He said looking into her eyes.

"All right. I'm here, so talk." She said staring into his eyes with a cold stare.

He lent forward on his chair and placed a hand on her knee, "Hermione, I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I can't stop thinking about you."

She looked down at his hand on her knee, glaring at him slightly she pushed it off, "Really? Well you could have fooled me." She said sarcastically.

"Hermione," he said leaning forward bring his face closer to hers, while she back up into her chair, "I've missed you."

"Harry you and Padma look perfectly happy together." She said, the look on his face making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Hermione, I don't care about Padma right now. All I'm trying to say is…well will you take me back and give me another chance? I love you, I'm sorry our break up was bad, I never meant for you to get hurt. Please, can we forget about the past and give it another try?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears; she glared at him as she stood up suddenly, "No!" she said loudly, he stood up so he was looking down at her, "Harry I don't know what you're trying to pull but there will never be anything between us again." She turned to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her to him, "Hermione listen to me-" he stopped suddenly. Hermione who had been cautious and ready for whatever was going to happen had pulled out wand and was now pointing it at his throat.

"You listen to me Harry James Potter and you listen well. There will never be anything between us again. Do I make myself clear?" she hissed.

He nodded his head and released her arm the look on his face turned to one of shock. Stepping backwards, she pocketed her wand and left the corner.

She walked further into the library and stopped to lean against a wall; she held her head in her hand and sighed deeply. There was a slam next to her, looking up quickly she saw Hannah Abbott storming out of a room. Hermione drew in a breath when she noticed that she had stopped right in front of the room that she and Malfoy had been working in. Deciding that she would rather have him not catch her around there she turned to leave.

"Granger."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly around. Malfoy was leaning against the frame of the door the led to the room. He smirked and walked toward her. Turning on her heal she quickly began to walk away. She was yanked back suddenly however by Malfoy grabbing hold of her arm and pushing her against a bookshelf. She struggled against his grip, but stopped when she noticed he had no intention of releasing her. She looked up to see him smirking down at her.

"What?" she said hissed softly.

Grinning mischievously, he bent his head down so that it was centimeters away from hers. Hermione bent upwards impulsively. He smirked, "I need your help." He whispered in her ear. Hermione pulled back in shock of his question.

"What?"

"I need your help."

"Why?"

He stepped away from her his smirk diminishing. "I need you're help with the assignment-"

"But you're working with Hannah-"

"Yes but she's driving me insane! All she ever talks about is Ernie this Ernie that. I cannot stand it! If I hear one more thing about that nitwit I am going to hex her to next week." He whispered.

"But why did she run out?"

"I told her to shut it about him and she got really pissed off and she ran off, I have no idea why though. I was being a perfect gentleman."

Hermione stared at his distorted annoyed features and laughed slightly, "You're pathetic."

"Well in this case I might be, but either way you're helping me." And without giving her a chance to protest he dragged her into the room and closed to door behind them

Hermione looked around and couldn't help but laugh. The room was covered and flowers; and the table was covered with a shiny pink cloth.

"I like what you've done with the place Malfoy." She said grinning, "It suits you well."

"Shut it Granger. It's all that Abbott girl. Apparently she thought this room was too sullen."

"You know Malfoy insulting me is not the way to get me to help you. So what is it exactly that you need help with?"

"Everything in this assignment. I have not been able to get one thing done in this project, because she will not stop talking! I hate you Granger, but at least you know how to get work done and how to keep quiet."

She glared at him "Well," she said taking a seat in the chair she always used, which was not draped in a pink cloth, "I'll take that as a compliment. But I'm not going to do this project in her place."

"All right Granger, can you at least help with some of it, that way I'll get some progress done."

"Give me a book Malfoy."

They sat in silence working as the time passed. A clock near by chimed midnight. Hermione looked up and gasped at the time.

"What? Are you late for you're date with Potty?" he asked as he stretched out his arms.

"What! No! I was just gasping at the time, I had no idea I've been here this long…and why would you think I have a date with Harry."

"I saw you two talking in that cozy corner earlier when I went to grab a book. I assume you're plan worked."

Hermione stood up and pulled her clock on, "Yes it did."

"So you're back with Potter?"

"No. Now mind your own business Malfoy."

"Mind my own business! Excuse me! But you dragged me into this plan of yours and forced me to kiss you-"

"-You didn't seem to mind that much-" she interrupted but she chose to ignore her as he continued.

"-so that Potter would get jealous and want you back and now that it's happened you don't want him!"

"No Malfoy I don't want him!"

"Then what the hell did you want that plan to do that stupid plan of yours Granger!?" he yelled at her, a fierce glint sparkled in his eyes.

"BECAUES HE BROKE MY HEART!" she yelled. An eerie silence filled the room as she thought about what she had said. It all made sense to her now. She wanted revenge because he broke her heart. All those entries she wrote in her diary about wanting to see him had nothing to do about remaining feelings for it…it was about fulfilling the revenge, "he broke my heart." She whispered once more. She looked up to see Malfoy standing in front of her looking down at her face. She hadn't even noticed he moved. Closing her eyes, she felt a small tear fall down her face.

He stared down at her, not knowing what to say. Not ever being one to know how to deal with emotions, he had no idea what to do. He stared down at the crying girl. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a hanker sift that had his initials embroidered into it.

"Here," he said holding it out to her, "Stop crying Granger."

She took it from him and wiped the tear from her eye. Not taking a look at him she walked to the door.

"Granger-"

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Will you help me again?" he asked.

She looked around, the pinkness of the room making her feel sick, "Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow night."

He nodded his head. There was an odd silence once more. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it, it clicked, she pulled it open.

"Granger?" she stopped and turned to face him again.

"Is it feeling any better?"

She stared at him, not believing her ears, "No, but it might."

**_A/N: well hopes that's long enough. Hehe omg I don't like writing mushy stuff hehe it scares me. Well more soon. Review! Please, it means a lot to me! Also, if you find mistakes in any of the chapter I apologize, sometimes some mistakes sneak by me when I proofread my work. I hope it doesn't drastically bother anyone. Well yea..,im thirsty so im gonna shut up and get something to drink. O yea by the way sry bout that "snow ball fight" thing I needed something to move the story along yea anyway haha more drama and fights to come!_**


	18. A Night Of Tension

**_Disclaimer: I don't own hp and im getting tired of writing it. It makes me feel bad enough as it is._**

**_ A/N: um….hmm…I forgot what I was going to say._**

**Chapter 18**

**A Night Of Tension**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next morning. It was erupt in chatter. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, she noticed Ginny and Ron leaning over a piece of parchment. Harry was sitting next to Ron, oblivious to whatever the two were discussing. Hermione took a deep breath and approached the table. As she got closer, Harry looked up; he smiled and signaled for her to sit down. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Ginny.

"How are you?" Harry asked as he grabbed a goblet, poured some pumpkin juice into it and handed it to Hermione.

Grabbing hold of the goblet attentively as though afraid it had poison she took a small sip, "I'm all right."

"That's good." He flashed her one of his brilliant smiles.

Hermione squirmed in her seat slightly. "Um yeah, so Ron what is that?" she asked looking at Ron.

Ron glanced up and looked at Harry and shocked look on his face as though he had just noticed that he was there. "What are you doing here?" he asked a look on his face that Hermione took as annoyance.

"I just wanted to say hello." Harry replied leaning across the table closer to Hermione, "So Hermione, do you think we can meet by the lake say during lunch?"

Hermione looked at Ron and saw that from the way he was gripping the table, with his knuckles white, that he was trying to restrain himself from punching Harry. She looked over at Ginny, who had a look of disgust displayed on her face. Looking back at Harry she saw he was watching her with an expectant look. "Actually Harry, no."

He looked shock for a moment but quickly recovered. "Oh come on Hermione, you know you deserve better than that ferret Malfoy." He whispered so that Ron and Ginny couldn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Hermione. You can't just go for the next available guy just because you're upset."

"What?" she said a little louder.  
"I know you were upset Hermione and I'm sorry. But I know what I did was wrong and I'm accepting it. I just feel that if we try again we can make it work."

Hermione clutched the table, making her knuckles white. "Harry I don't know what drug you have been taking, but I will never go out with you again." Her voice rose in volume, "And what I do in my romantic life is none of your damn business…no matter who it's with."

Ron and Ginny had looked up from what they were looking at and were watching Hermione and Harry attentively.

"Hermione-" Harry began.

"Oy Harry, Fred and George have been asking for you. They want to know if you would like to come spend Christmas with us. You know so you can visit their shop and help around." Ron but in through gritted teeth. Hermione bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

Harry looked over at Ron and then at Ginny, he grinned, "Sure Ron, I'd like to spend Christmas with you and your _family_." He gave Ginny a seductive wink.

Hermione felt as though she was ready to throw up her uneaten breakfast. She glanced over at Ginny who looked scared and disgusted all together.

"You know what-" Ginny said getting up and grabbing a hold of her book bag, "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later Ron, Hermoine." She glared at Harry and walked off quickly.

"Well it's settled then." Harry said with a grin splattered across his face. "I'll see you tomorrow then at the train station." He told Ron as he stood up, "See you." He left and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"What does he mean the train station?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, right here." Ron passed her the piece of parchment that he and Ginny were looking over, "It's the list for those who are staying at Hogwarts for the winter break."

Hermione took the parchment in her hand and looked over it, "You and Gin aren't on here." She said slowly.

"Oh yeah…mum wants us home for break, you're invited to come of course." He told her.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron, but since Harry's coming along I rather not. I have a lot of work to get done anyway." She said as she took out a quill and signed her name on the parchment. Looking over it quickly she noticed that there were only about ten students on it. Among them were Malfoy and Parkinson. "Well it looks like I'm going to have an interesting break." She muttered.

"What?" Ron said.

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it."

"All right," he said, "oh, I have to go. I'll see you later ok." He stood up and walked over to Lavender who was standing in front of the Great Hall doors.

Hermione sighed and continued to her breakfast before continuing on with the rest of her day.

* * *

That night, Hermione was sitting on her bed going over her essay when there was a knock on the door at the end of her room that led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Who is it?" she asked wondering who it could be knocking at her door this late.

"It's Ginny." A muffled voice came.

"Oh come in, it's open," she said taking her wand and pointing it to the door.

The door opened and Ginny walked in. "Hey, are you busy?" she asked. She looked a bit worried.

"No, what is it? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just, I'm a bit worried."

"About what?"

"Harry."

"Harry? Why would you worry about Harry?"

"Well I'm not worried about him, per say. It's just the way he was acting during breakfast."

"You mean when he gave you that look?"

"Yeah, I mean who know the famous boy-who-lived could be so…what's the word I'm looking for…a jackass."

"Yeah, that's true. Don't worry about him. Maybe it's just that he's lonely."  
Ginny looked at her a look of disbelieve on her face.

"Ok he's not lonely, look I know Harry is a complete fucker, excuse the pun, when it comes to girls and relationships, but we both know that he is a good person who has suffered a lot of loses."

Ginny stared at her, "Are you on some medication or something?"

Hermione smiled, "No but as much as I love to be around you, I have to go. I have some work to do at the library."

"Ohhh…right then. Well I'll go. I'll see you once break is over ok. Try and write. And let me know if anything interesting happens you know." She winked and giggled.

Hermione stared, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I mean." Ginny said before stepping outside of the room back into the Gryffindor common room and shutting it behind her. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock beside her bed. It was getting late.

"I better get going." She muttered to herself. "Don't want keep Prince Charming waiting." She muttered through gritted teeth.

* * *

She opened the doors to the library and stepped inside.

"Hey Hermione."

She looked up and saw Hannah standing by the door. "Oh Hey, why aren't you working with the Malfoy git."

"Oh I was, but he said he had some _prior arrangements_. He probably had some girl waiting to screw him or something."

Hermione screw her face up into a smile, "Oh…that's nice. So um are you staying for winter break?"

"No. Thank goodness. I'm going home. Malfoy can do all the work by himself. I haven't had anytime to spend with Ernie since I started on that project. Did I tell you Ernie's coming with me to my house; he's going to me my parents! It's going to be so sweet."

"Yeah, that's great." She said forcing herself to smile, "well you should get going then."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to keep Ernie waiting. Later Hermione."

Hermione smiled and waited for her to leave before taking a deep breath and laughing slightly.

"Now I know what Malfoy was talking about." She muttered to herself quietly as she walked further into the library.

"Hermione!" called a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Padma walking toward her.

"Padma, hi."

"What the hell do you think you're doing."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry told me about your pathetic excuse to get back with him."

Hermione stared at her in shock, "Get back with him!" she said completely appalled, "Please that's the last thing I want."

"That's not what he said."

"Please. I know you're smart Padma. Think about it."

"What?"

"He came on to me."

"Harry not like that."

"You'd be surprised" she muttered.

"You're such a bitch!"

"Excuse me! I'm not the one that fools around with people's boyfriends while they are still in relationships!"

"Well that would have never happened if you knew how to keep your boyfriend happy, but from what I see, you move on quickly."

"I can see the resemblance between you and your sister. Both complete sluts."

Padma glared at her and drew her wand quickly. Hermione who had been expecting an attack had already drawn hers. The two girls stood with their wands pointed at each other, each throwing murderous glares back and forth.

"Is there a problem here ladies." Came a cold drawl from behind Hermione.

"Shove off Malfoy." Padma muttered fiercely. "This is none of your business so get your ferret self out of here."

"You flatter me Patil, but my matters aren't with you. They're with Granger." He replied coldly as he walked to Hermione's side. He reached out and placed his hand on her wand and pushed it down. She glared at him and relented, but he merely smirked and moved his hand further up her wand to her hand and pushed it down quickly.

Hermione let out a soft yelp, but pocketed her wand nonetheless and glared at Malfoy.

"Oh." Padma said staring at the two, "So let me guess Granger, you're Malfoy's new toy."

"You know Padma I would expect that from Pansy, but from you...I'm disappointed." She said pulling her hand out of Malfoy's grip, "So why don't you run off. I'm sure Harry's just dying to meet you."

Padma huffed and pocketed her wand. "This isn't over yet _Granger_." She hissed and walked out of the library.

"Hmm, seems like Potters been giving it to her rough from the backside." He said smirking.

"Ugh Malfoy, that's disgusting." She said. She stepped away from him slightly and crossed her arms across her chest. "So what's this I hear about you having arrangement. Or in Hannah's words, who's this girl you have waiting to screw you."

"You of course. I see the way you look at me Granger." He smirked.

"Ugh, you're sick."

"Relax Granger I was joking, I needed something to get her to leave the room. So come on let's get to work."

"You're gonna owe me for this you know." She said as she followed him into the room.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind them. Hermione gasped at the site in front of her. The room was covered completely in pink.

"Shit." She muttered. "This is horrible."

"Yeah exactly what I said. Look Granger I know you're good with spells so help me get rid of all this crap." He said taking his wand out.

Hermione didn't respond but simply took her wand out. They worked for a while removing all the pink that filled the room. Once it was all removed she sat down on the floor and pulled a book to her. She sat in silence as she looked through the book copying down the title and information needed to organize it.

"Granger can I ask you a question."

She looked up to see Malfoy sitting, in a very relaxed position in his chair, looking down at her.

"What is it Malfoy."

He smirked, "So what did Potter want the other night."

She looked up at him and set the book down. "He wanted me back."

"Isn't that what you wanted though."

"Didn't we discuss this before."  
"Yes but I'm still curious."

She sighed and glared up at him, he responded with an innocent stare, "You're pathetic." She smiled slightly, "It is what I wanted, but I just, it just doesn't feel right anymore."

"Oh and when did you feel you were completely over him?"

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "I think it was the night after he broke up with me."

"Before you asked me to do that plan of yours."

"Yes. So? I didn't admit it to myself till later however as you know." She had no idea why she was having this conversation with Malfoy of all people.

"So…you kissed me when you were over Potter."

"What no."

"But that's what you just said."

"No it's not Malfoy."

"Granger stop and think. You got over Potter as soon as he broke up with you, but you didn't admit it till later, yet you still willingly kissed me." He smirked seductively at her, "I knew it wasn't long until you fell for my handsome charm."

"Ugh, Malfoy, no! That's sick I would never kiss you willingly."

"Whatever you say Granger, whatever you say."

"You are such an insufferable-" she flung her arms out and accidentally knocked a pile of books over. "OW!" a heavy green book with a velvet cover had landed on her hand. "Shit that hurt!"

"Language Granger."

"Shove it Malfoy." She said as she took the book in her hands. With her uninjured hand she opened the cover to the title page. "_Divided Houses A Curse_." She read out loud.

"Divided what?" Malfoy asked. She repeated the title. "That sounds like the book we used for the research project in the beginning of the year."

Hermione flipped through the pages. "It is the same book…just a really old version…wait no this is the original version."

"So...it's an old book."

"No Malfoy! Don't you see…this is great. Remember in the book we used before there were pages missing."

"What pages."

"The pages that told how to end the curse."

"The curse is a stupid myth Granger."

"Malfoy stop being so closed minded." She opened the book and coincidently it opened to the pages that were missing, "Malfoy, look come over here."

"What no."

"Malfoy I'm not going to hex you so stop being a baby and come here and read this."

"No."

"Malfoy get down here or I will hex you."

"Feisty." He said smirking as he stood up and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Look read." She said.

"I can't see the book Granger."

"Then scoot in."

"No, who knows what kind of germs a mudblood carries." He said coldly.

Hermione closed her eyes. He looked at her and he could have sworn that he heard her counting to ten under her breath. He was getting on her last nerves. Quickly she reached grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. Malfoy was not expecting her to make such a move so when she tugged at him and clumsily fell to the side and bumped into her knocker her over.

"Oh." She said shocked as she was pushed to the floor with Malfoy landing on top of her. _No this again._ She thought to herself.

"Well Granger it seems we find our selves in a compromising position yet again." He said smirking seductively down at her as he pushed him self to lean on his elbows yet not bother to get off her.

"Shove it Malfoy and get off."

"No I quite like it here Granger," he said and he leaned his face down closer to her and whispered into her ear, "and I'm sure you like it too."

"Malfoy stop being so arrogant." She said as she shifted her feet slightly and accidentally knocked over another pile of books. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

"Fuck!" he muttered as the books collapse and knocked him off his elbows so that he was fully on top of her once again making her bang her head against the floor at the sudden impact.

"Ow…" she muttered quietly. She opened her eyes to see Malfoy looking directly down at her. She caught his eyes and found she could not look away. He looked down as her and she saw his eyes drift from her face down her body to her top which was unbuttoned slightly and had shifted from the fall revealing a fair amount of skin. She drew in a sharp breath as she saw a familiar fire light in his eyes as it had in similar situations. "My head hurts." She muttered suddenly as a sharp pang went through it. Malfoy's attentions snapped back to her face as though broken from a trance. He jumped up quickly and looked around at the mess of books. Hermione sat up slowly and rubbed her head with her hand. She was certain there would be a bump there the next morning. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her. He held out his hand. She looked at it uncertainly.

"I'm just offering to help you up Granger." He said quietly.

She looked up at him and placed her small delicate hand in his. He wrapped his fingers around it and pulled her up quickly. Unprepared for the sudden force, she jumped up quickly and fell forward into his arms, her hands on his chest.

"We seem to find ourselves in these situations a lot don't we Granger." He whispered.

She looked up at him and caught his eyes once again. She felt an unfamiliar feeling at the pit of her stomach. Breaking the gaze and looking down at the floor she tried to step back slightly but was shocked to find she couldn't move.

He watched a scared and shocked expression draw across her face and he wondered why he wouldn't let go. She looked up at him her chocolate eyes deep in confusion. He stared back at her and found himself becoming unwillingly lost in her eyes. "Why do you make me do this?" he whispered his voice breaking slightly.

"Do what?" she asked. He could feel her tremble slightly in his arms.

"This." He whispered. He removed his hand from the back of her back and placed it on her check. He felt her tremble in his arms once again. _What am I doing._ He asked himself over and over as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

Hermione had her eyes open in shock, but closed then slowly. She felt as though her body had turned into liquid. She relaxed suddenly into his arms as though her legs couldn't support her anymore. He pulled her closer to his body and deepened the kiss slowly.

_What am I doing!_ Her mind yelled. She broke the kiss suddenly and looked up at him. He was looking down at her, his eyes glazed over. She opened her mouth to speak but found she was lost for words. They both stood in silence. She watched him and he breathed in deeply and lent in once more. They were both so transfixed with what each other were doing that neither of them heard the door open behind them. He had only managed to brush his lips against hers when there was a loud gasp behind them. They broke apart quickly and stepped far away from eachother.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up to see a very shocked Hannah standing at the door. Hermione covered her face in her hands, as she felt her blood run cold. "Oh my god." She whispered loudly, "Oh my god."

"Hannah, what are you doing here." Malfoy said coolly as though they had no been caught doing something unacceptable.

"I…I just came here to get my herbology book…I left it here." Hannah said as she walked to a little table near the door and grabbed a book. "And here it is…so I'm going to be going now."

"Ok." Malfoy said his arms crossed on his chest.

"Yeah I better go then."

"All right."

"So…um yeah…bye." She said as she hurriedly exited the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Right." Hermione heard Malfoy mutter. She removed her face from her hands.

"This is bad…this is really bad." She muttered.

"What's bad?"

"Malfoy have you gone daft! She just caught us…she just caught us…."

"She didn't catch us doing anything. Nothing happened." He said coldly as he glared at her.

"What do you mean nothing happened! Malfoy! This is bad!"

"No it's not. Nothing happed. Ever. Nothing at all."

"Malfoy-"

"No Granger, do you hear me nothing happened, and if you say anything otherwise to anyone I will kill you."

Hermione stood shocked, she couldn't help but stare at him. "What is wrong with you!"

He glared at her. "I don't understand you!" she yelled, "How can you be like this!"

"Like what! Tell me Granger! Like what!" he yelled walking to stand in front of her quickly, anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"You can't just go and kiss people like that and then act like nothing happened…that it didn't mean anything!" she yelled.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" he yelled back. He backed off from where he was standing slightly. He was breathing hard. She stared at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He walked toward her quickly and grabbed her in his arms and roughly smashed his lips to hers. She kicked him in his shins hard and he pushed her away and yelped in pain. "Fuck Granger!"

"No Malfoy fuck you!" she stood panting hard. He stared at her in shock, "Let me guess Malfoy," she said dangerously, "you're scared. You're scared that people will find out you like kissing a mudblood."

"I don't-"

"Really, well that bulged in you're pants suggest otherwise." She hissed.

He glared at her. "Granger-"

"Shove it Malfoy-" she shot back. She reached down to the floor and picked up the green velvet book. After placing it in her bag, she walked over to Malfoy and stopped directly in front of him. He glared down at her. Taking a deep she raised her hand punched him hard on the chin. He staggered backwards and before he could recoil she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Malfoy stood fuming in the room. He kicked the table hard causing for several other book to fall crashing on the floor.

"What the hell have I done!" he shouted into the room.

**_A/N: haha yea….o yea I did get that from degrassi! Haha that's a kickass show!!. (but jus incase someone gets mad at me for it I do now own degrassi I simply borrowed one line from it) hehe anyway well there hope u liked that chapter. I jus want to build up the tension between them. Hehe that way they'll.well im defiantly not gonna spoil it hehe! More as soon as I have time!_**


	19. Frozen Ice

**_Disclaimer: [u fill it in]_**

**Chapter 19**

** Frozen Ice**

Draco woke the next morning a searing pain rippling through his face, beginning with his chin. Moaning slightly he turned over on his bed. His eyes were groggy; slowly he opened them and moved back suddenly at the sight next to him. A naked Pansy was lying beside him, the covers draped lazily over her body. He sat up quickly and threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood on the floor. His foot hit a bottle and he looked down in time to see a bottle of fire whiskey rolling across his room.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath as he placed his head in his hands. His head was throbbing, and he closed his eyes in attempt to remember what had happened the night before. His thoughts swam through his head in an incoherent mess. Taking his head away from his face, he stood up clumsily. The blood rushed to his head as he walked over to the middle of his room where he found his clothes splayed around. After pulling his bottoms back on, he sat down on his desk chair and closed his eyes once more to remember what had happened.

Images played through his head as he slowly placed them together. He and Granger. They had been in the library. They had fought-

"And I kissed her…." He whispered very quietly. His eyes shut once again as he attempted to remember the rest. He remembered the door opening and a student walking in catching them. A figure he recognized has Hermione Granger moved through his mind. He remembered her pushing him away. Him yelling at her. He concentrated hard to remember the rest. She had yelled something back at him then she had punched him. Hard on the chin. He raised his hand and stroked his chin. It stung at the touch. Wincing he remembered the rest. She had stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. He sighed and leaned back on his chair as he remembered the rest.

He had left the library a while later and returned to his room, that is after stopping at the kitchens for some fire whiskey. He remembered storming back to his room. The Slytherin common room came into focus and he remembered going into the Slytherin common room, grabbing Pansy and taking her back to his room.

"Ugh…" he muttered as a feeling of nausea overcame his body. He remembered images of him kissing Pansy all over. A stir on his bed make him look up. Pansy sat up slowly and yawned. She stretched her arms, the cover falling revealing her entire body. She opened her eyes and caught site of Draco.

"Morning." She said softly. Draco stared momentarily at her before glancing over at the clock by his bed. He had been mistaken when he awoke in earlier to think that it was morning, when it really was two in the afternoon.

"It's two in the afternoon." He said glaring at her. She looked back at him, oblivious to the expression he was flashing at her.

She giggled, "We must have overslept. I'm not surprised; but it will definitely be a miracle if I am able to walk today after all you did."

He closed his eyes, and hit his forehead with his hand. He looked up to see Pansy looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Drakie…what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked getting off the bed and walking over to him, not even bothering to put clothes on. Yet before she could reach him; he rose from his chair and collected all her clothes; which were also scattered across the room. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He didn't reply, he simply walked over to her and shoved her clothes into her arms and pushed her in the direction of the door to the Slytherin common room. She resisted. "Drakie what's wrong?"

He looked at her in disgust. "Get out." He said softly but dangerously complete audible to her. She stared back at him stupidly. Rolling his eyes he placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her roughly to the door leading to the Slytherin house. She tried to stop him, but he was too strong for her. He lent forward and threw the door open; stepping closer to it he shoved her into the doorway. She stumbled slightly and with one last glare at him; walked down the steps into the common room. He stood in the doorway momentarily; and in that time he noticed something.

"Pansy." He called.

She stopped and turned to face him. Her face was red with anger and it looked as though she was getting ready to cry. "What do you want?"

"Why's the common room empty." He asked coolly.

She stared at him. "It's the first day of break. Everyone else is went home." She said quietly.

Draco nodded and made to enter his room but she called back to him. "Draco."

He stopped and turned around, "What?"

She stared at him; her body shaking, "Don't you love me?" Her arms were shaking so bad that she accidentally dropped some of her clothes on the floor.

He stood in the doorway looking down at her. He waited a minute before responding. "No Pansy, I don't."

The clothes she was holding fell to the floor and she began to cry. Glaring slightly, he stepped away from the door and closed it. Her cry audible through it. He walked to his dressed and grabbed some clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

He emerged a while later, his body dripping water. Walking into his room, he noticed that the windows were still shut hiding the light from view. He walked over and pulled the drapes back. The bright winter light swam in making him blind momentarily. As he blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light, he stepped into his black boxers. He walked closer to the ice caped window and looked out into the grounds. From his window, he had a perfect view of the iced lake. Peering down, he noticed a small figure walking beside it. He stepped closer to the window so that his nose was pressed against it. His eyes inspected the figure and as he looked closer; he saw that it was Hermione Granger. Looking down he saw that she was alone.

"Odd." He whispered. Rushing quickly, he dried himself up and pulled on his clothes. Pocketing his wand, he walked to his door, grabbed his coat, and left his room.

The prefects common room was completely empty, but he took no notice; he simply walked out and made his way to the lake.

* * *

Hermione stood outside by the lake in the crisp air; her hair flying across her face. Searching through her pocket, she pulled out a hair pin and twisted her hair around it, making a bun.

She had been sitting in her room the whole morning contemplating about what had happened the night before, and nothing made sense. Sighing, she walked closer to a rock by the lake. With her hand, she dusted off the snow and sat down.

As she stared into the massive lake, she heard approaching footsteps. Turning around slowly she saw a blond haired frame nearing. She watched him walk towards her. He looked up and caught her eyes. Seeming scared, she looked down at the snow and didn't look up as he arrived besides her. They were silent.

He looked down at her and saw that she was refusing to look up. His eyes wandered to the lake and he stared out at it. His mind was reeling.

_Just say it._ His mind yelled at him. Without looking at her, he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. He stood waiting for the backlash it didn't come. He looked down to see her staring up at him, disbelief across her face. "I'm sorry." He said once more, "For what I said last night."

She looked up him but still didn't reply, he knew what she was thinking. "I'm being serious." He said. "I'm sorry."

She let go a breath that she didn't notice she was holding, "Ok then." She said, her mind screaming at her to say more but she found it impossible.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"For what?"

"For hitting me."

She looked at him, directly into his eyes, "You deserved that." She said softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said.

"What?" she replied shocked not quiet believing her ears.

"What Granger, hard to believe that I actually have a human soul." She didn't say anything, "You think I don't hear about what people say about me? Even I know when I go to far-" He stopped suddenly realizing that he had said to much. There was silence between the two of them again. Looking out into the lake, he had an idea. "Granger?"

"What?" she said not looking at him.

"Do you want to go skating?"

She stared up at him in shock, "Skating? Ice skating? Like on the ice?" she asked stupidly.

He smirked, "Yes Granger, that's generally what ice skating is. Skating on top of the ice."

She glared at him slightly. "I don't have any skates."

"That's not problem." He said grinning, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wand pointed it at some stones on the floor and muttered a spell.

Hermione watched with open eyes as the stones transformed into two pairs of ice skates. He smirked at her expression.

"How did you? We don't learn how to transform stones and such into things like that until seventh year." She said in awe.

"Honestly Granger." He said smirking. He reached down and picked up a pair of white skates. He held them out to her. "Here." She stared at them. "Here." He said again.

"I don't know how to skate." She said slowly.

He stared at her. "You don't?" She shook her head. "Well then, it's not hard to learn. I'll teach you."

"You'll teach me? A mudblood." She asked.

He stared at her, shocked not only that she had used the word, but that she had called herself one. He shoved the skates into her arms. "Just put them on."

Sighing nervously she removed her gloves and put the skates on.

They stood at the edge of the lake. Hermione stared across it, her balance tipsy. He smirked at her.

"Come on." He stepped onto the ice gracefully. Doing a quick turn, he stopped in front of her and held out his hand. She stepped back a little and shook her head. "Come on Granger take my hand."

She shook her head. "No this is a bad idea."

He smirked, "What are you refusing to come onto the ice just because I know how to do something you don't?"

That had gotten to her. "That is not true. Anything you can do I can do just as well." She stepped into the ice and fell forward slightly but was stopped by a hand grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her up. She steadied herself and looked down into the ice. Her reflection stared back at her, she looked up to see Malfoy smirking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He said smirking greater, "I'm just amazed a Gryffindor such as you is amazed with their reflection. I thought Gryffindor's are supposed to be humble."

"Shove it Malfoy." She replied glaring at him.

He grinned deviously. "Come on." He moved his hand from her arm down to her bare cold hand. A shiver ran through his body at the sudden touch.

Her attention snapped to him when he grabbed a hold of her hand. Seeing her reaction, he made to pulled back but stayed put she entwined her fingers with his. "You know if I fall and break my skull, all of Gryffindor tower is going to kill you." She said softly looking up at him.

He smirked, "I'll keep that in mind. But I'd like to see Weasley's face when he hears about who his little girlfriend was out on the lake with."

"I'm not his girlfre- woah!" she called out as she was suddenly pulled out further into the ice by Malfoy.

He skated to the middle of the lake, pulling her with him. He turned to look at her as he skated and smirked at her expression. She was gripping his hand with both her hands, a look of fear across her face. He stopped and she stood up slightly.

"Now skating is simple, all you have to do is steady yourself and glide across the ice, one foot after the other. It's like walking, but with out lifting you're feet as much." He told her. Letting go of her hand, he skated backwards a foot. "Skate to me."

She looked at him and took a deep breath. Clumsily she skated to him.

"Good." He said softly and skated backwards another foot before she could reach him.

"Malfoy!"

"It's ok, just keep skating to me." She stumbled slightly but stayed upright. "Just keep your eyes on me."

She skated to him and in a few steps she began to get the hang of it. He scooted further back, not breaking eye contact with her.

"I got it!" she called out as she glided to him. "This is grea- woah!" she stumbled and slid forward towards him.

Draco seeing this stepped forward slightly and grabbed her and pulled her to him before she could fall. She crashed into him. "Hang on." He said wrapping his arms around her waist to help steady her. She breathed heavily, but after a moment she giggled.

"That was fun." She said as she steadied her self and stood up straight. However she suddenly stiffened when she realized the position they were in. Noticing her discomfort he removed his hands and stepped away from her. "Um…I'm getting tired making we should get back."

"Yeah all right."

They skated back to the edge of the lake. She walked in the snow to the rock she was sitting on before. He came and sat down on a lower rock next to her. She removed her skates and placed them on the floor; she watched as they transformed back into stones. As she put her shoes on she shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked her suddenly. She nodded her head as she put her own shoes back on. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. In a few moments two butter beers flew to them from the castle. He opened them and handed one to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She replied and took a sip. Warmth suddenly over took her body.

He finished removing his skates and putting his own shoes back on. He took a sip of his beer and glanced up at her. She was staring out into the grounds.

"Why didn't you leave along with Weasley and his family?" he asked suddenly.

She turned to face him and shrugged, "Harry went with them. I don't want to see him so I declined."

"Oh." He said and took another sip. "What about your parents? Why don't you spend Christmas with them?"

She let out a soft cruel laugh, "My parents? That's a laugh. My dad is somewhere off in Egypt with some friends, and my mom-" she laughed again, "is off gallivanting with _Rick."_

"Who's Rick?" he asked curious. She stared at him but wouldn't respond. "Ok then…let me guess he's your mum's boyfriend or something?"

"Or something." She said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing." She looked at him. "I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you."

"Well what do you know." He took another swing of his drink, "So why don't you like this Rick guy?"

Hermione shrugged and looked at him, "He tried to get me in bed with him."

He stared at her in shock, "Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"But you didn't right?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then why is your mum still with him?"

"She doesn't know."

"You didn't tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She laughed, "Tell her, right, there's never been a chance to. She's over the moon for him-"

"Then tell your father."

"No. He's a useless asshole."

"Yeah right Granger. I'm sure your family is prefect just like the friends you surround yourself with. Well with the exception of the Rick man your mum is seeing."

She laughed, finished off her butter beer and through the bottle against a tree in front of her. It smashed, glass flying all over the place. "You'd be surprised Malfoy." He didn't say anything, "My parents are mental workaholics, and my friends, though I love them, are something else. Ron is always off screwing his girlfriend, Ginny is constantly surrounded by most of Hogwarts male population, and Harry well there's nothing to say there. As long as I can remember I've been surrounded by so many people, but I've always been on my own." She stopped shortly and covered her face with her hands. "I cannot believe I told you this." She said. Standing up quickly she adjusted her coat.

"Granger."

"You know what Malfoy- this is all getting a little too weird." She said.

He stood up. "What is?"

"All this. This game. I don't know what the hell is going on but whatever it is its creeping me out." She said as she turned and started walking towards the castle.

He walked after her, "Granger, where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going Malfoy."

"Damn what's with the attitude."

"You're one to talk."

He reached and grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to him. They stood looking at each other. She glared at him, her eyes cold stones. She jerked her arm away from him and walked to the castle.

He stood watching her go; he ran his hand through his hair. His mind was racing, he had no idea what was going on or what was making him act the way he was acting.

"Malfoy's don't act like this. I shouldn't act like this." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Hermione burst into her room and grabbed her diary and quickly scribbled in it.

_I don't know what's going on. This isn't making any sense. I don't understand why I told him all I told him. He can use it against me. This isn't good this isn't good at all. I don't understand this…I don't understand the way I feel when I'm around him. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore._

The portrait of the common room opened. Hermione turned around quickly and saw Malfoy walking in. She quickly shut her diary and threw it on her desk. She walked to her door and watched as he entered his room, not even noticing her, and slamming the door behind him. She let go of a breath she was holding and shut her own door.

**_A/N: yea…mush..i know…hmm and in the last chapter that last line he said (something like "what have i done" i think that was it i dont remember..anyway) it was meant to for him kissing her and for what he said to her. Yea anyway.i don't know if this chapters anygood. I don't like it very much. But tell me what u think. Anyway next chapter will have more of dracos thoughts cause I couldn't figure out how to fit them in here. I know some people might think that in this chap he is a bit oc but o well his thoughts and explanations will be in the next chapter ok im gonna shut up now_**


	20. A Bottle of Fire Whiskey

**_Disclaimer: …_**

**_ A/N: ahh its so hard to write lovey stuff! Im so used to writing them fighting all the time! Its more fun haha ok anyway_**

**Chapter 20**

**A Bottle of Fire Whiskey**

He lay awake the whole night. His stomach growled often as he had skipped dinner. His alarm clock had rung several times, he ignored it. Sun danced in the room, he hadn't even bothered to close the drapes like he usually did. It seemed as though he forgot to do a lot of things now. He closed his tired eyes and thought back remembering the time he had spent with her the day before. He found it odd that he was able to have an actual conversation with her. Not that he minded of course, it was nice, after all there wasn't anyone in the Slytherin house to have an intellectual conversation with, except for Blaise, but he was with his family in Russia.

There was a sudden loud knock on his door.

"Draco!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

Grunting, he rose from his bed and opened the door to see Crabbe standing in front of it hunched over a goblet clutched in his hand.

"Here!" he said eagerly shoving the goblet into Draco's unopened hands. The goblet fell to the floor and spilled pumpkin juice all over the stone steps leading down to the Slytherin house.

"Watch what you're doing!" Draco shouted as he stepped back to avoid being splashed by the liquid.

"Sorry." Crabbe muttered, "Oye! Draco can I come in I have to talk to you."

Draco sighed and moved out of the way allowing Crabbe to come in. Crabbe waddled and stood in the middle of the room looking at Draco expectantly.

"Well what is it?" Draco asked becoming annoyed.

Crabbe blinked stupidly and looked at him, "Oh right, it's about Pansy."

"I don't want to here about that cow." Draco muttered under his breath.

Crabbe took no notice to this and continued, "What did you do to her Draco? She's been crying non-stop?"

"So?"

"So? Don't you care?"

"No I don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't. Is that all?"

"No. Why don't you care?"

Draco sighed in annoyance, "Because I don't. Honestly Crabbe, it's not that hard to comprehend. Even for a nitwit like you."

Crabbe blushed and looked down at his feet. Noticing this, Draco smirked.

"No…" he said softly, "it can't be. Crabbe don't tell me that you like her."

Crabbe looked up from the floor but wouldn't look Draco in the eye. His body became stiff and rigid as though he was preparing for Draco to attack him.

"You do don't you." Draco said quietly. Crabbe nodded slowly and Draco laughed a cold laugh "Then go get her. I'm sure it wont be difficult, she's a desperate little slut."

Crabbe looked at him angry, "She's not a slut."

"Oh, and what do you call a girl who sleeps around with anyone possible?"

Crabbe stared at Draco stupidly. "That's what I thought, now get out of here."

Crabbe huffed and left the room not bothering to shut the door behind him. Draco laughed into his room and walked over his cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out a goblet. He reached further inside and pulled out some fire whiskey. Walking over to his bed he sat down, placed the goblet on his night stand and stared at the bottle of fire whiskey.

_I can't keep drinking this every time something pisses me off._ He thought to himself. The fire whiskey still in his hands he lay down on his bed and let his mind wander. He closed his eyes and remembered the way he felt when she held his hand before. He remembered the shiver that ran through his body at the touch. He sighed as he remembered how it was her that entwined their fingers together. His mind recalled the way she smiled and the way she relaxed with him on the ice, and how she trusted him to teach her how to skate. Then his mind stopped to their conversation after skating. She had opened up to him, trusted him, but upon noticing who she was talking to, stopped. He wished she hadn't. He sighed and opened the bottle of fire whiskey; it wasn't like him to care. Especially to care for little mudblood; a mudblood that he had loathed since his first year at Hogwarts. Now he didn't even know what he was feeling and why. All he knew is that he felt comfortable around her and a sense of trust lived between the two.

He raised the bottle to his lips and took a small sip. There was a sudden crash coming from the prefects common room. He roes from his bed, bottle still in hand, and walked to his door. Turning the knob slowly he peaked outside and saw Granger standing in front of the book-shelf. She was on her knees picking up fallen books. It seemed as though she was walking and not paying attention where she was going and she had walked into the bookshelf. He stood leaning against his doorway watching her. Her hair was help up with a clip in a messy bun style. He watched as she picked up several books and placed them back onto the shelf. He raised his bottle and took another big swing, his eyes were closed as the liquid began to take an impact.

"What did you do Granger?" he asked .

Hermione looked up from the floor and caught sight of him, rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to picking the books up, "What does it look like Malfoy?"

He took another big gulp of the whiskey, the liquid burned down his throat. He held the bottle up and saw that in those two big gulps, the bottle was nearly empty. A voice was ringing through his head, and he slightly recalled his father telling him before to never finish a bottle of fire whiskey in less than an hour unless you wanted to be completely out of it. Raising the bottle he took another sip and laughed stupidly. "Haha, Granger-"

"Why do you do that?" she asked annoyed.

"Do what?"

"Always call me by my last name."

"Oh, well then…haha Hermione." He said as he took another sip of the whiskey.

She stood up at the sound of her name spoken by his tongue. It didn't sound natural, it didn't sound right. She looked at him, "On the other hand stick with last names."

He laughed and walked across the common room to her. His head was beginning to get heavy and it was as though he was floating on a cloud. He stopped about a foot away from her, her back was to him, he glanced at the bottle and saw that there was about 3/4 of it left. He smirked.

"So Granger…" he droned on slowly "why do you…always…have to be…be…so damn….uh…uptight."

She turned and faced him, her eyes traveled to the half empty bottle in his hands, "Are you drunk?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Me drunk? No…." he raised the bottle to his lips. Before he could take another sip, she reached up and took the bottle from his hands, "hey! Granger…what was that for…"

"You could get expelled if a teacher found you like this!" she hissed.

He laughed coldly, "Oh well I'm sure you wouldn't care. Who knows getting expelled might be fun." He looked at her trying to focus, "Woah Granger…did you know you have a twin?" He grinned seductively, "Say…do you two want to have a threesome? I'm quiet available at the moment."

She glared at him a look of disgust playing on her face. "Shit Malfoy. Come on." She walked to him, grabbed his arm and led him to the couch. She pushed him down with both her hands so that he was forced to sit down.

"Easy there with the merchandise." He muttered.

_Oh my god_ she thought to herself _its__ actually possible that Malfoy can be more arrogant when drunk. That's pathetic._

"You know it's not like me to get drunk off one bottle…" he muttered absentmindedly, "maybe it's because I've been drinking them continuously…not all in one day of course…" he drifted off.

She looked at him, "Oh that's smart Malfoy," she sat down next to him on the couch; setting the bottle down on the floor next to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at him; he was staring up at the ceiling. "What are you trying to do? Kill yourself with an alcohol overdose or something?"

He head fell to the side and he looked at her, his eyes glazed, "That doesn't seem like a bad idea at the moment." He muttered softly,

"Malfoy-" she started.

"Tell me something Granger…" he said slowly as he clumsily scooted near her, "how is it that you, being the 'smartest' witch in our year, not be able to see what's right in front of you?"

She stared at him confused, "I don't get what you're saying."

He laughed, "Yeah well neither do I…" he stopped short. His eyes closed lazily, and his head dropped to the side and collapse on her shoulder. She stiffened but had no way of moving since his whole weight was on her, and she wasn't strong enough to move him.

"Malfoy?" she asked quietly. He didn't respond. "Malfoy?" she asked again this time more urgently. She bent forward closer to his face and noticed that he was still breathing. He had simply passed out. "Great…now I'm stuck here…" She shifted her body so that she was curled up comfortable next to him. Glancing at the clock on the wall she noticed that it was a little after noon. She had been planning on going to the library. "I guess that's just going to have to wait till later then," she muttered. From her position, she could get a clear few of his face. She examined it and noticed that there was a very faint bruise on his chin. "I wonder where he got that from…oh." She said recalling the fight they had had before, the fight where she punched him. She grinned slightly that even though there was a faint bruise on his chin, it didn't take away from his many attractive features. "Woah…Malfoy attractive…" she stopped and took a good look at him. The sharp features of his face, his ice crystal blue silver eyes that were visible when he was awake. From her position she could feel his well defined chest and abs. And from his heavy weight she presumed that his legs were very muscular as well. She shifted a little bit so that his arm, which had clumsily fallen behind her when he passed on, served as a makeshift pillow for her head. "Yes…" she whispered, "Malfoy is attractive…very attractive." She reached down, grabbed the bottle and took one big gulp of it. The liquid ran in hot streams down her throat. Grinning slightly she lay back so that she was comfortable in the situation she was in. Carefully as she could she stretched her legs out slightly so that instead of him "sitting-sleeping" on her, he was now half sitting against her, half lying on top of her. She smiled a little bit, and with one last glance at him, she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to be seduced by a nap.

* * *

He felt a slight stir beneath him, yet he didn't bother to open his eyes. He heard the dying crackle of the fire place, and through his close eyelids he could 'see' that it was no longer day time. He let himself relax and he felt an oddly nice pillow beneath him. _Hmm _he thought to himself _I don't remember sleeping with two pillows._

Hermione stirred slightly as she awoke. Her eyes still closed, she smiled; she had been having a very pleasant dream of her and a blond boy dancing on the ice. She felt a breeze of warm air across her face. _I don't remember leaving the fire on._ She thought to herself.

He smiled to himself, he was very comfortable. He shifted his free arm, his other arm was unnaturally numb but he didn't bother to pay attention to it now. With his free arm, he wrapped it subconsciously around what was underneath him, and he snuggled his head against his pillow.

Hermione felt as though something had comfortable wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer. She felt as though a relaxing pressure had been placed on top of her and she instinctively pressed herself up against it.

Draco felt the response his 'bed' made and his brow furrowed in confusion. "What the fuck?" he muttered quietly and opened his eyes lazily.

Hermione's eyes opened at the noise of someone speaking. A pair of hazy silver eyes stared unfocusedly back at her. She stirred.

His eyes snapped open at the sudden movement behind him. He quickly sat up and pinned the figure beneath him down.

Hermione felt a sudden pressure and the rush of air blocked from her system. Her eyes focused and she noticed Malfoy on top of her, is eyes un-focusing and focusing. "Malfoy! What the fuck is wrong with you!" she yelled.

His gaze focused completely on her. "Granger! What are you doing in my bed?!" he asked before smirking seductively.

"Ew. Malfoy if you would take the time to remove your hand from my neck as I am having difficultly breathing," he removed his hand, "you would see that we are not in your bed because we are not even in your room." she said a she scooted out from underneath him. Her hand rose to her neck and she massaged it. "Damn stupid Quidditch reflexes." She muttered.

He sat up on his knees, and his head felt like a rock. "Fuck." He said holding his head in his hands. "My head hurts."

"No shit." Hermione muttered.

"Why does it hurt so much." He asked ignoring her comment.

"Maybe because-" she reached to the floor and held up the bottle, "because you've been chugging down bottles of this stuff. It's not the bad actually." She said taking a sip.

"Don't drink from that! It's mine!" he yelled and grabbed it out of her hand. He raised it to his lips and took a sip.

"Oh Malfoy stop being so damn selfish." She grabbed it away from him again and chugged some more.

He stared at her, "You know Granger that stuff's really strong, and it affects witches really fast," Hermione closed her eyes, her head had begun to feel heavy, "did I mention it affects witches really really fast? Yeah so just a couple of sips and it will get you drunk really fast."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "So…since you've already been drunk it won't take long at all for it to affect you right?"

"Well yeah-" he was interrupted by Hermione pressing the bottle to his lips. She pushed his head back and forced him to take a sip. "What the fuck are you trying to do Granger!" he said as he head began to feel heavy and his vision became foggy. "Fuck…" he muttered "I got to stop buying this stuff." He looked up to see her grinning at him. She raised the bottle to her lips and took another big sip. She dropped it to the floor and it rolled near the fireplace.

"Woah…" she said as the room blurred slightly, "this is strong…muggle stuff isn't like this…"

"That's because it's muggle shit." He replied. He leaned back against the couch slightly leaning over to Hermione. "You know Granger you should see the look on you're face right now." He muttered.

"Shove it Malfoy," she said as she leaned back against the couch. "I don't know how you can stand drinking this stuff all the fucking time."

"You get used to it." He said.

She looked over at him and saw that he was watching her unfocusedly. "You know what Malfoy?"

"What?" he replied.

She scooted next to him, "You're kind of attractive when you're passed out."

He looked over at her and smirked, "Only when I'm passed out?"

She looked at him and laughed, "…No I suppose not."

"So does that mean you're attracted to me?" he asked smirking and scooting closer to her.

She laughed again, "…I don't know…" she said slowly, "wait no I do know…"

"So is it a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes…" she muttered her eye lids feeling heavier by the moment.

He smirked, "I should get you drunk more often Granger."

"Hmm…is this the stuff you use when you take girls on dates in order to get them to go to bed with you?" she asked him gazing at him absentmindedly.

"No…" he said slowly, "my natural charm does that."

"Charm…haha that's funny," she said her eyelids drifting shut slowly.

"Yes charm Granger…the same charm that you fell for on the lake yesterday."

Her eyes snapped open at his comment. "I didn't fall for anything yesterday."

"Sure you did Granger."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Damn Granger just shut up so I can kiss you." He said as he moved forward and captured her lips with his. Her reflexes weren't as fast as they normally would, so it took her a few moments to comprehend, but he didn't care. She responded slightly and he pulled away, "See. You do fall for me."

"Shove it Malfoy, back to this conversation of the lake, I did not fall for your 'charm' as you so humbly call it."

"Yes you did Granger."

"No…prove it."

"Rick." He said.

She stared up at him, "How do you know about him?"

"You told me."

"No I didn't- I didn't tell anyone…not even Harry or Ron…I couldn't have told you."

"You did Granger. Right after we skated, when we were drinking butterbeer."

She stared at him and realization hit her. "Oh no I can't believe I told you that." She said and hid her heavy head in her hands.

"I believe you said the same thing yesterday." He said.

"Malfoy be quiet!" she said and attempted to shove him over but she was a little to disorientated to aim correctly. She fell forward over his lap. "Ow…that's it no more fire whiskey for me." She muttered.

"Damn Granger you're worse off than I am when I've had two bottles." He said looking down at her, "Well the more you drink it…not at the same time or course…your body becomes used to it and you're able to drink more and not get drunk as fast."

"Figures that you would be an expert with alcohol." She muttered as she tried to stand up but fell forward onto Malfoy's lap. "Ow…my head hurts…" Her head fell over slightly and her eye lids because extremely heavy once more. She let her head fall to the side and rested it on Malfoy's shoulder. Her eyes began to drift shut.

"That's it I'm taking you to your bed."

"No…I'm not sleeping with you Malfoy…no matter how drunk I am…" she muttered as Malfoy grab her tightly and stood up.

"Dream on Granger, I would never bed you in the first place…" he said as he carried her to her room.

"Yeah sure Malfoy…that's why you get so turned on whenever I kiss you…"

"Shut it Granger." He said walking to her door. He reached out and turned the knob. It wouldn't open. "Why won't your door open?"

Hermione glanced at it. "Oops…" she giggled, "I think I locked it when I walked out and I left my wand in there…"

"Great." He muttered, "Well you know what you're heavy so I'm just going to take you to my room and you can sleep there."

"No…" she said struggling against him, "I'm not sleeping with you!"

"No shit Granger! I'm saying you're sleeping on my bed, but I'm not going to sleep on it with you. So shut up." He said as he kicked his door open and walked in carrying a struggling Hermione.

**_A/N: hehe so tell me what u think…I cant find anything else to say! oh yea i remember now..sorry it was sooo short.and if anyone gets mad saying hermione doesn't drink well judging by her personality and the plot in my fic she does. haha hhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa....well yea....ok whatever im gonna shut up........_**


	21. Borderline

**_Disclaimer: …_**

**_ A/N: hehehe…….well glad u thought the last chapter was funny unfortunatly things get a lil rocky.....hehe_**

**Chapter 21**

**Borderline**

He stepped into his room; Hermione released the grip she had around his next slightly and looked. At the moment she couldn't recall whether she had ever been in his room before or not. Either way she gasped at the neatness and elegance.

"Why does you're room look nicer than mine?" she muttered. He looked down at her expression and smirked.

"All the rooms are the same Granger…"

"Well why does you're room like nicer the colors just match better."

"That's because-" he walked over to his bed and dumped her down on it. She gave a soft yelp, "it's Slytherin colors Granger, none of the red and gold crap you have in your room."

"Ugh…" she muttered, "I swear in the muggle world…fire whiskey should be classified as both alcohol and some other form or drug or something…" she muttered on.

He smirked and walked over to his cabinet; he opened it and reached in side. He felt around a little bit till he grabbed a hold of it little bottle. Pulling it out he glanced at it. It only half full with blue sparkling liquid. Hermione watched him with interest.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a potion," he replied, "that helps you become less disoriented and uncoordinated while you're drunk." He raised it to his lips and took a big gulp. A sudden heat rushed through his blood, he breathed in and out deeply as he became accustomed to it. He glanced at the bottle and saw that there was still enough for a small sip. Glancing over at Hermione he saw that she was fiddling with the color of her shirt between her index finger and thumb. He walked over to her and held the little bottle out. "Here." He said taking her hand and placing the bottle in it and closing her fingers around it. "There isn't enough for both of us to get us sober, but it should be enough to give us some of our senses back."

"So even if I drink this I'll still be extremely drunk?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said as he stood waiting for her to drink. She raised the little bottle to her lips and drank the remaining contents. She closed her eyes and handed the bottle back to him.

"Eww…that's disgusting." She muttered as he walked over to his cabinet and placed the bottle back in it. A sudden heat wave overcame her body, and she felt as though she was going to melt. "Oh…" she moaned "it's so hot in here."

"The potion has that effect on you." He said as he sat down in his arm chair and rested his head against his index finger, his chin on his thumb.

Hermione sat up and held her head in her hands. She felt as though her entire body was on fire. She moved to sit at the edge of his bed, her legs dangling over the side. Here eyes drifted to a small table near his window that carried a water jug and several goblets next to it. "I need water." She mumbled. She stood up tipsily, and walked over to it. His window was cracked open a little bit allowing from a pinch of air to enter. She grasped the jug and poured some water into a goblet and drank it. She walked back to his bed and collapsed, "How long does this last?" she asked. Her head was rested on his pillows and her legs were splayed out, one of her knees was up.

"Not long, the effect should go away in a few minutes." He said feeling the heat begin to leave his body little by little.

"Oh…" she moaned, "it feels like my skin is melting off…it's so hot." Her hands went up to her blouse and down to her buttons. Her fingers clumsily undid the top button and then drifted down and down and unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. H

Draco watched her interested. He watched as she reached up to her shoulders and pulled off her top and laid down against his pillows again in her bra. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"It's too hot in here." She replied as her hands moved down to her skirt and she tugged it of, she pulled it to her knees where she stopped and laid back on his bed once again and sighed. "That's better." She whispered. Half of her knew that she was doing this because it _was_ too hot, but the other half knew that she was doing that just to bother him.

Draco felt the air catch in his throat. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he chocked out. She didn't reply she simply moaned slightly in reply as her head rolled to the side. He felt all the heat from the potion leave his body and a different heat took over. His eyes ran over her trim body. Over her perfectly shaped breast, her flat stomach, and her long legs. His gaze stopped however at the skirt. Standing up, he walked over to the foot of his bed and gazed down at her. She didn't notice him, her eyes were still closed. His breath became sharp and be felt a familiar tightening in his pants. Discretely he crawled up onto the bed. Slowly he grabbed a hold of her skirt and slipped it down so that it was fully off her body.

Hermione stirred slightly and opened her eyes to look up at him. She sat up slightly against her bed. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"You're lying on my bed in nothing but you're bloody knickers. What do you think I'm doing." He said. He crawled on top on her so that he was straddling her. He traced his finger along her left thigh. She gasped in surprise. He moved forward a little bit and little kissed her stomach.

"Malfoy!" she said in shock. He moved up her body more. He stopped when his face was directly facing hers. Her eyes were still a little hazy but she was clearly alert. He looked down at her expression, it was one mixed with lust and fear. He smirked and captured her lips with his in one swift movement. Hermione was too shocked at first to comprehend. The pressure of his body against hers and his lips begging for her to response snapped her out of her trance. Knowing that it was wrong, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to respond. His lips tasted strongly of whiskey and it strangely appealed to her. After a moment she broke the kiss and turned her head, when he tried to kiss her again she pushed him away from her slightly. "I told you Malfoy…I'm not sleeping with you...no matter how drunk I am…" she stated but was interrupted by Malfoy smirking and catching her lips again. She moaned involuntarily as he grinding his lower half into her.

He pulled away and smirked, "See Granger" he said as he kissed his way down to her neck, "I know you want me." He growled as he kissed her neck.

Hermione stiffened against him and at the moment she was happy she had taken the potion because she had retrieved her common sense back. She struggled against him. "Malfoy get off!" she said. He wouldn't budge; he moved his kisses from her neck to her collar bone. "I said get off!" she repeated and this time she dug her nails into his shoulders. He yelped and jumped off her and climbed off the bed. He stood with his back to her, fuming. She examined his back and saw that she had drawn blood.

"I don't know what you're problem is Malfoy, but I will not have sex with you. Ever."

He turned to face her, distaste in his eyes, grabbing his wand from his nightstand he pocketed and left the room. The door slammed behind him and Hermione cringed as the shelf near the door rattled slightly. She stared at the door half expecting him to come back in. He didn't. Sighing she pushed herself up a little bit and laid her head back down on the pillows. She held her breath and counted to ten to hold back a tear that was threatening to fall. She closed her eyes and took steady breaths in and out to calm herself. Her gazed was transfixed on the door and she never lost sight of it until sleep overcame her.

* * *

She woke the next morning, a searing pain in her head. It felt as though she had been hit over the head with a brick. She lifted her self slowly and opened her gaze. The first thing she noticed was that there were no colors of red and gold present, instead the colors of green, silver, and black replaced where those of the red and gold would have been. An aroma filled the air, she closed her eyes and sniffed, sandal wood. _I don't have anything that smells like sandal wood._ She thought to herself. "Oh…" she said quietly as foggy memories from the night before ran through her head. She glanced down and saw that she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Looking around she was that the room was empty, there was no site of Draco anywhere. She shifted to the end of the bed and got of it. Reaching over to the end of the bed and grabbed her clothes. Quickly she put them on and walked to the door; she opened it and saw that the common room was empty. She stepped out into the common room and raced to her room. She grabbed the door knob and turned it, it wouldn't open. Frowning she walked over to the fireplace, grabbed some powder from the flower pot next to it and threw it in. Sticking her head into the green flames she called out "kitchen!". She swirled around and soon the kitchen came into view; there she saw Dobby cutting some bread on a table near by. "Dobby!" she called. Dobby fell of his stool, and stood up quickly when he noticed Hermione's head sticking out of the fire place, he hurried over quickly.

"You scared Dobby, miss. What does miss want?" he asked.

"Dobby I have a favor to ask you, do you think you can go to my room and open the door for me, and can you also take some food there?"

"Of course, Dobby will be right there." He said bowing and he disappeared from the kitchen. Hermione smiled and removed her head from the fire place. A small creek made her turn; her door was opening slowly. She stood up and walked into her room to see a tray of food resting by the fireplace. Smiling she saw down in front of it and ate. After she had eaten her fill she sat down on her bed and pulled out her diary.

_December 14_

_I am promising my self, NO MORE FIRE WHISKEY! Ok, I just had to get that out of my system. My head still hurts though, is this what people mean when they talk about hang overs? I guess so. Anyway I'm still in a little shock about what happened last night. I mean the memories are still a bit foggy, but I do know that Malfoy tried to get me to go to bed with him. Why I didn't I don't know. Wait yes I do, because he's my best friend's worst enemy and he's a fucking prick. Well sure…he can be very considerate when he wants to be…wait what am I saying this is ridiculous._

She slammed her diary shut and lay back down on her bed. _This is so confusing_. She though. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was getting late and that she had not done anything on the project at all. Sighing she got up grabbed her wand and left the room.

* * *

Sighing she opened the door of the little room in the library and entered; shutting the door behind her she looked up to see Malfoy sitting in an arm chair by the fire, drinking from a goblet with one hand and writing with the other. He glanced up when he heard the door close, upon catching sight of her, he glared. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. He closed his book and set it down on the table, then he stood up and set down his goblet down next to it. She watched as he put his hands in his pockets and stood looking at her, his gaze staring her down.

"I didn't see you this morning." She stuttered out.

"So?"

"So…I don't know I was just wondering if you're ok…"

He walked towards her his gaze boring her down. "Why would you care?" he asked coldly.

"I…I just…well…because of last night…"

"You actually remembered what happened last night?"

"Not all of it, just fragments of it…but I do remember that…um incident…"

"Oh and…" he said walking so that she was inches from her.

"I…I…"

"You know what Granger, I'm going to go. I don't need to be here and listen to this crap and any other excuse you might have, you're nothing but a tease." He answered coldly.

She stared up at him, guilt over taking her emotions. He glared at her and walked past her and exited the room. Hermione looked around the room, nearly everything was finished. She held back a tear that was threatening to fall. She didn't know why she was feeling guilty. Sighing, she walked over to a pile of unsorted books and got to work.

* * *

About three hours later she stopped, her stomach growled in hunger. Looking around she saw that there were only three piles of books left to be sorted. She sat back in her seat and looked around. She let her mind wander as she thought and tried to sort out the feelings she was feeling. Thirty minutes later she came to a conclusion. She knew what was going on and suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. Quickly she rose from her seat and left the room. The library became a blur as she raced out of it.

Minutes later she burst into the common room and looked around, he wasn't anywhere in site. She glanced over to his room and saw that it was creaked open. She walked slowly to it and peaked inside. He was sitting in his chair in front of his desk leaning over a piece of paper. She quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Once she was fully past the door, she closed it shut. It snapped and Draco glanced up from his paper.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room Granger?" he said glaring at her.

She glanced down at the floor, an odd feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach. "I…I wanted to say…"

"What Granger did you come in here to insult me, or just to get me into a 'predicament' and not help me get out of it?" he looked angrier by the second.

She stared at him and stepped back. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other night!" she yelled fear ringing in her voice. "It was wrong. I knew what I was doing…but I didn't care."

He stared at her. _Wow, if looks could kill I would be dying an extremely painful death right now._ She thought to herself. She took a step back not paying attention to where she was going and she bumped into a shelf near the door, knocking down several objects.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GRANGER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Hermione stepped back against the shelf and cringed in fear. He continued, "I DON'T FUCKING GET YOU GRANGER! HOW CAN YOU STAND BEING YOURSELF! YOU ARE SUCH AN UPTIGHT TEASE!! FUCK!" he kicked his door.

"DON'T YELL AT ME I'M JUST TRYING TO BE CIVIL. YOU KNOW POLIET. WHAT HUMANS ARE MEANT TO DO AND ACCEPT WHEN I'M WRONG AND FIX IT!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he yelled into the room.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE A BORDERLINE PERSONALITY OR SOMETHING!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING!" she barked at him "And don't call me a slut." She said softly.

He walked straight up to her, "I don't understand it." He hissed at her.

She looked up at him catching his gaze with hers. "Understand what?"

"How no matter what I do. No matter how many girls I occupy myself with. No matter how much I deny it and how much I fight it to make it not true…"

"What?" she interrupted but he ignored her as his gaze stared into her a fire burning in his silver blue orbs.

"I can't get you out of my mind."

****

**A/N: hehe cliffy! Haha love them very much! Well……glad u all thought the last chapter was funny, I needed something to soften the blow of this chapter. So tell me what u think. REVIEW PLEASE! I THRIVE ON REVIEWS!! Sooooooo yea ooooooh sorrrrrrrrrrrrry its sooooooooooo damn short but I cant give it all away in one chapter! hehe**


	22. No Going Back

**_Disclaimer: …_**

**_ A/N: ok I haven't even started writing and already I feel this chapter is gonna be hard to write…._**

****

**Chapter 22**

**No Going Back**

Hermione stared up at him, her mouth agape. He looked shocked and at the same time utterly frustrated. "What?" she managed to reply after overcoming the sudden shock.

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Hermione stared at him bewildered. He turned, his back to her and ran his hands through his hair. "Are you deft Granger?" he said. He walked to his bed and grabbed a hold of the bed post and looked down at the floor and ran his free hand through his hair once again.

She looked at his back and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she walked up behind him. "I heard you but I don't understand."

He didn't turn to face her, "It doesn't take much explaining." He said as he kicked the bottom of his bed post softly but repeatedly.

Sighing she backed up a little bit, "You could at least turn to face me."

His back stiffened but he didn't turn around, "Why? So you can laugh in my face and go run and tell your little boy friends so they can attempt to kick my ass. Fuck that shit Granger believe it or not I actually have emotion, no matter how much you think I don't."

Hermione stared at his back, a now familiar feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach and rising. She opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't. Closing her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well first of they aren't my boyfriends," she began, "second of all, they would have to kick my ass as well."

He raised his eyebrow, "And what exactly does that mean?" he asked as he walked closer to her and stopped in front of her.

She glanced at the floor before looking up at him. A familiar fire was beginning to shine in his eyes once more. "What do you think it means Malfoy?"

He looked down at her, the fire in his eyes completely lit.

"I hate you and I wish you would drop dead this very second." She whispered, "But…" she stopped and walked up to him so that their body's were an inch apart. Her eyes looked up at his; and even he couldn't suppress the thought of how sexy she looked at the moment, completely vulnerable. Without speaking she brought her hand up to his neck and pulled his face down to hers; pressing her mouth against his softly.

He grinned as he felt her lips come in contact with hers. She removed her hand from his next and stroked his soft blemish free cheek. His hands drifted and gripped her small waist. Leaning forward he deepened the kiss slowly and he felt her moan softly against him. Slowly he walked back wards, pulling her with him all the while not breaking apart. He stopped when the back of his knees hit his bed, he sat down and pulled her closer to him so that he was sitting down, and she was standing straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled away from him, breathing heavily, she looked and saw a hunger burning brightly in his eyes and in his eyes she saw her own reflected in them also with the same hunger burning within them. Her hands unwrapped themselves from around his neck and traveled down his chest, all the while never leaving each other's gaze. Her hands stopped at the hem of his shirt. Leaning forward she captured his mouth roughly with hers as she lifted his shirt, her hands tracing his defined abs. He raised his arms involuntary and broke the kiss as she lifted his shirt off him. The moment the shirt was thrown to the side, he grasped her face with both his hands and brought it back to him. He groaned and in one movement, he laid her down on his bed, his elbow supporting him.

Draco broke away from her and began to trail kisses down her face to her neck. Slowly and alluringly he sucked on her neck. He smirked when he heard a moan escaper her swollen lips, she moved her head to the side to allow him more access. His hand moved from her waist to the top button of her shirt. Quickly, he unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt and with his left arm he raised her a little bit off the bed and slipped the blouse off her exposing her smooth skin and light blue bra she was wearing. Slowly he drifted his kisses from her neck downward to the top of her breast. He smirked as he felt her shudder as he longingly flicked his tongue across the top of her left breast under the material of her bra. He again lifted her up so that she was sitting up and he was straddling her this time. He hungrily attacked her mouth, this time with increased speed and she eagerly respond. As he massaged her tongue with his own, he expertly and quickly undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it aside. Her hands drifted to his face and pulled it closer deepening the kiss if it was possible. He moaned at the feeling of her bare chest against his. His fingers ran under the hem of her skirt, and she instinctively lifted her hips and allowed him to slip the skirt off her skin exposing her long legs.

He groaned in desperation as she pulled away and the kiss and sat up slightly leaning on her elbows. She watched him watching her, his eyes glazed over, as he breathed hard. She grinned devilishly.

"Now." She said. "There is something extremely wrong here Mr. Malfoy." She grinned as he growled and attempted to capture her mouth once again. She held out her hand to stop him. "Now now. I believe we need to even this out." She said in her best impression of Professor McGonagall. She grinned at his expression at the sound of her voice. Slowly she pulled her legs out from underneath him. Grinning, she moved forward and slipped her fingers into his belt loops and tugged a little. He complied and sat up tall. She quickly undid his belt clasp and disposed of it. He smirked as she pulled his pants down. She ran her hands to his chest and pushed him roughly, so that he was forced to get off the bed and stand up. She scooted to the end of the bed and sat down in front of his. With her feet the tugged down the rest of his pants until they were at his feet. He shifted his feet a kicked his pants to the side. Unexpectedly his hands flew to her hips and tugged her boy panties down quickly. Smirking, he kept eye contact as he pulled down his black boxers and he felt a low husky chuckle as her eyes widened at the site of him. She looked back up at him and smirked, pulling off his trade mark smirk; she scooted back on the bed and leaned against he pillows.

She grinned widely at his expression as he watched her every movement. She felt an odd sensation overcome her body and she was sure she had never felt this way with Harry. With Harry, she had always felt a bit self conscious as thought there was always a chance of him judging her. Yet with Draco Malfoy, she felt a sense of comfort, as though she could walk around naked in his room all day and he wouldn't judge her at all. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, and the strange way he made her feel.

He got back on the bed and approached her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently kissed her as he positioned him self on top of her. When he pulled away he looked directly into her eyes a look of question swimming in his pools.

"You know Granger, there's no going back." He said, "Are you sure about this?"

She felt his throb against her as she looked up again. She nodded momentarily before capturing his mouth again, at the same time, she bucked her hips upward.

He moaned into her mouth at the unexpected movement and the feeling of him inside of her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his surprise; she had a feeling that he wasn't expecting her to be so bold. A second later she began to feel him move in and out of her. They pulled away from the kiss and concentrated on his others gaze.

He watched her as a look of pleasure glazed over her eyes. Her lips moved a little, yet no sound escaped them. He stopped his movements and she looked at him questionably.

His hand stroked her cheek, "Don't hold it in." he whispered as his eyes dug into her own. "I want to hear you."

She nodded and moved her hips upward, begging him to continue. He complied and continued his motions speeding up slightly. She moved her hips along with his movement creating friction.

"Faster…" she gasped out softly.

He moved faster and Hermione moaned in pleasure. He smirked; he loved the way she sounded as she let go of all emotions she had. She sounded free as though she didn't have a care in the world. He sped up his motions and added more forced. Her hips moved along with his, matching his speed and force equally. He groaned at the sensations he was receiving. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, he had been with many girls, but none…none what so ever made him feel the way he was feeling. Not even Pansy. Yes she was attractive, but when she was in bed, her movements were mechanical and un-passionate, rehearsed and used many times before. Yet with Hermione, her movements were true and natural. He sped up even more and he leaned on his elbows for support. Hermione caught his mouth with hers and they kissed passionately, better then they ever had before. He felt her moan into his mouth as tightened around him and reached her peak.

Her body shuddered against him and she threw her head back in pleasure. She pulled away, her mouth agape and she called out, "Draco!"

He felt himself come as though he never had before. Shivering slightly, he collapsed on top of her. After a few minutes of lying there, he supported himself once again on his elbows and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. A low chuckle escaped his lips and her eyes shot open and she watched him confused. Slowly he pulled out of her and rolled of her so that he was lying beside her. She turned over on her right and placed her head on his chest.

"Why are you laughing?" she whispered. He chuckled again. "What?" she asked again a smile beginning to play on her face.

"You said my name." he answered as he looked down at her.

She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at him. "I did not."

"Oh yes you did." He smirked. "Imagine what Potty and the Weasel would say if they knew the first time you ever truly said my name with out some crude insult attached to it was after the best sexual experience of you're entire life."

"Shut up Malfoy, it was not the best sexual experience of my life" she said as she rested her head on his chest once more, "why do you always have to be so arrogant?"

"Arrogant? Me? No. And I believe it was after all I am the Sex God."

She laughed "Shut up Malfoy."

"Make me."

And she did, she brought her face up to his and kissed his lips softly. His fingers ran through her hair and he kissed her back gently tasting her completely. She pulled away and looked down at him.

"I believe I won this round."

"Maybe, but it's not over yet Granger."

She hit his chest playfully and closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a slumber.

He looked down at her sleeping form and his felt his heart skip a beat. He continued to run his fingers through her hair softly, as not to wake her. Leaning forward a little bit, his lips grazed her forehead softly before he to relaxed against his pillows and closed his eyes.

* * *

There was a faint knock on his door, and Draco opened his eyes a bit to see sunlight streaming into his room. The knocking repeated. There was a pleasant weight on his chest, and he looked down to see Hermione sleeping peacefully. The knocking proceeded.

"Hold on!" he called out. He turned to Hermione, and gently shook her. "Granger." He said softly, "Granger."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Morning."

"Yeah, look we have to hide you."

"What?"

There was another knock at the door and Hermione's eyes widened.

"I said hold on!" Draco repeated. Hermione sat up quickly and looked around for her clothes. "No time for that." He said quietly. She got off his bed and found his shirt on the floor, she pulled it on. He jumped off his bed and walked to his closet, and opened it. "Here." He said. "Get in here."

She quickly walked over to him and got inside the closet. The door closed slowly in front of her and the knocking was heard again.

"Damn! I said hold on!" he yelled this time. He looked around and found his robe; quickly he put it on and walked to the door. Slowly he opened the door to see Pansy standing in front of it. "Pansy. What the hell do you want."

Pushing him aside she walked in. "Draco. What? No hello, nice to see you, what may I do for you?"

He closed the door behind him and crossed him arms across his chest. "What the hell do you want Pansy."

She walked around his room, running her fingers across his shelves. "You know Draco it's a funny thing really. I was in my room last night, working on my homework minding my own business."

"Wow I'm amazed you actually stayed in you're room instead of the Slytherin common room like you've been doing? What did the guys get tired of you're moves?"

She ignored him and continued "When I heard some disturbing noises coming from you're room." she glanced at him and smiled. "Now I tried to ignore them and continue with my work, but the noises just continued to get louder, and the distraction became too much to bare."

"And you're point is." He said getting annoyed.

She looked and at him and smiled once more. "Well first off, I came to ask you to put a silencing charm next time you intend to have company, and secondly I came to ask who you were with last night, because apparently you got over our relationship quick enough."

He looked at her, "Thanks for the tip." He said coldly, "And secondly, it's none of your fucking business who I was with last night."

Pansy smiled and continued to walk around, her gaze fell on a particular piece of clothing on the floor. It was a school robe, with the Gryffindor emblem on it. She smiled and looked back at him, "No, I suppose it isn't is it." She said. Smoothly she walked to him and quickly grabbed a hold of his robe and pulled him forward roughly and smashed her lips on his

* * *

.

Hermione gasped from inside the closet at the disgusting sight before her. She watched at Malfoy pushed her away a look of nausea on his face.

"Get the hell out of here Pansy. I'm sure there are some guys out there desperate enough to pay you for an hour of you're time."

Pansy smiled at him, "Now now Draco, there's no need to be so mean." She said as she exited his room and walked into hers.

Draco slammed the door behind her. Hermione slowly creaked the closet door opened and stepped out. Draco looked up at her and walked to his bed and sat down. Hermione looked around the room for her clothes and she walked around picking them up. One by one she slipped into them, her gaze all the time on Draco. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Malfoy…what is it?"

"I think the cow is going to suspect something."

"It doesn't seem like it."

He ran his hand through his hair, "You'd be surprised Granger; Pansy can actually be very cunning. I wouldn't trust her for anything."

"Oh. So what are you going to do about it."

He stood up picked up her robe and walked over to her, "I'm not going to do anything Granger, because there's going to be nothing to hide." He handed her, her robe.

She took it, "What?" she asked confused.

"Look Granger, I think it would be best if we keep this to ourselves. As in no one finds out because it never happened. For both our sakes."

Hermione stared up at him, anger boiling with in her. "Oh. Right of course. Figures. What on earth was I thinking. I knew you couldn't ever change." She said coldly.

He looked at her. "Look Granger I know what's best."

"No I don't think you do." She injected as she walked backwards and stopped in front of a bare wall near the door. "You're scared."

"I'm not scared." He said following her.

"Oh I think you are. You're afraid daddy will find out you slept with a muggle born. Not just any muggle born but on one of the 'Golden Trio'." She glared at him.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this Granger." He hissed.

"Why not? It's the truth isn't it."

"Don't talk about what you don't know."

"Oh, I think I know perfectly well. Mister Draco Malfoy. Slytherin seeker, prefect, and oh so famous sex god…is nothing but a little spoiled rich boy who quivers in fear at the sight of his father."

Draco felt himself burst and he lashed out, punching the wall a few inches from her face leaving a considerable noticeable dent. He looked down to she Hermione staring up at him, not at all moved by his actions. Her eyes were stone cold and she looked up at him unflinching, not at all scared.

"I'm right aren't I." she said simply yet with a noticeable fierceness. "It appears Mister Malfoy, I've been right and I always will be right about you."

He glared down at her and removed his fist from the wall. His knuckles were cut and bleeding profusely. "Get out." He hissed.

"Gladly." She replied as she moved from in front of him and walked to his door.

* * *

He watched her retreating form as she opened the door and stepped out of it, not bothering to close it all the way. He marched over to his door and kicked it hard to that it slammed making his shelf near it shake so that several objects fell once more.

* * *

Outside his door, Hermione heard the violent movement and turned to look at his door, debating with her self whether or not she should go back in. Deciding that she would rather not she crossed the common room and made her way to her own room. All the while a pair of Slytherin eyes followed her every movement, from behind the door next to Malfoy's room.

* * *

Pansy smiled maliciously as she watched Hermione exit Draco's room and enter her own.

"Oh this is good." She said to herself. "I'm sure Draco's daddy would love to hear about who his precious little boy had been spending time with."

* * *

Hermione stomped through into her room in frustration.

"Why does he have to be so fucking difficult!" she yelled into her room. She walked to where she kept her diary and pulled it out.

_December 15_

_I cannot believe this. I just had the best sexual experience of my life with none other than Draco Malfoy. But of course I'm not going to tell him that. How stupid could I be? I actually thought for a little while that I had feeling for him and that he might actually return them. How wrong I was. All he cares about is getting a could lay. I should have known better. I did know better, I just refused to listen to myself. Figures, boys like him can never change. No matter that. They will never change…never._

She closed her diary shut and placed it in her night stand once more. Sighing she walked to her closet and pulled out some clean clothes and made her way to the shower. She could still feel his burning touch on her skin on every place his touched and kissed. It made her sick, sick with herself that she could have let herself be so blind and fall for his seducing charm.

"Stupid Hermione." She said to herself. "You know better. Don't let you're self fall for him. He will never change."

She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Opening the shower door, she turned the knob and warm water began to pour. She stripped her clothes off and stepped inside and closed her eyes, feeling the water rinse away the guilty pleasure she experienced. After a long shower she stepped outside and wrapped a towel around her. Walking over to the mirror, she wiped the steam of it with her hand so that her reflection stared back at her.

She looked the same, yet at the same time she didn't. Part of her felt as though she couldn't explain it, yet the other half knew perfectly well.

"To late Hermione…I think you already have." She muttered to herself.

**_A/N: aah! That was so hard to write!! I'm not sure about the "scene" but uh yea well uh hoped u liked it….kinda scared to hear the response for this chapter o well…hehe uh….yeaaaa…um more soon…please don't kill me…_**


	23. Guilty Pleasures

**_Disclaimer: . . ._**

**_ A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!_**

** Chapter 23**

**Guilty Pleasures**

_January 2_

_Winter break is finally over and the rest of the school came back this afternoon. I stayed in my room all day. I've been doing that a lot lately come to think of it. I suppose I just can't face them…him…anyone. Ugh, well I know one thing's true all the stuff they say about Gryffindor's having courage is all crap, because I really don't have any. None to face him anyway. "Him". That's sad, I can't even call him by his name. Draco Malfoy. This is extremely pathetic. I swear I don't know what wrong with me these days. Ugh. I'm getting a headache. I'm going to go to sleep. Classes start again tomorrow. Potion's first thing in the morning. Perfect, just perfect._

* * *

"I don't understand Albus. It's been four months, I highly doubt that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are going to fall in love any time soon."

Professor Albus walked back in fourth in front of his desk. As he listened to Professor McGonagall, he touched his wand to his temple and extracted a thin silver string of thought and added it to his pensive, which was sitting peacefully on his desk. He smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and looked over at McGonagall. He chuckled.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" she asked.

He glanced at her and laughed again. "Minerva, you mustn't give up hope."

"Albus! I believe there is a stronger chance of Professor Snape being nice to Harry than Draco and Hermione to fall in love."

"I don't expect them to fall in love Minerva."

She stared open mouthed back at him, "Then why on earth-"

"Now now, in time you will see. Now I believe the bell for class is due to ring soon."

McGonagall nodded stood up and exited the office. "He's a great man really." She said to herself, "But sometimes I worry."

* * *

"Oh no…I'm late….oh no!" Hermione said to herself as she raced down the empty hallways down to the dungeons. She cursed to herself as she ran down the cold passages ways. Her steps echoing against the stone walls. She had apparently forgotten to set her alarm clock the night before and she had been awaken by the sound of the bell signaling class to begin.

The potions classroom came into view and she slid to a halt, but only to knock forcefully into a broad figure.

"Oh!" she yelped at the hit the floor with a slam.

"Here let me help you." A familiar voice came. A hand was held out and Hermione took hold of it and found herself on her feet in a matter of seconds. Glancing up she saw a raven haired boy standing in front of her.

"Oh…it's you." She said.

"Yeah, it's me." He said as he studied her.

She looked around before turning to face him again. "We're late."

"Yeah I know."

They stood in front of the door, glancing at the floor and at each other.

"We should go in." he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah we should." Hermione replied. They stood in awkward silence for another few moments. Taking a deep breath she walked forward and opened the door.

* * *

The door of the classroom squeaked opened and a silence fell over the class. Draco turned around and watched as Hermione entered the class room. Followed by none other than Harry and whispers broke out in the once silent room. He glared upon seeing her, yet she did not glance at him once. He watched as she sat at the back of the classroom, alone, that was until Harry tagged behind her and grabbed the seat next to her. A look of aggravation spread across her face but was quickly replace with an emotionless look.

"Settle down. Settle down, and that will be 10 points from Gryffindor for" Professor Snape said to the class. The class quieted down and turned to face the Professor once more. "Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted." He through a glare at Hermione and Harry. "Right, now today we will be working on a newly discovered potion, that has yet to be named. The headmaster has given permission for sixth year student's to concoct this potion and test it on each other."

Draco's eyes averted to Hermione when he saw her hand shot up at the corner of his eye. He saw that she had a look of excitement on her face.

_Figures Granger would get excited to learn a new potion._ He thought to himself, yet he to found he was a little curious.

Snape rolled his eyes and continued. "Now this potion when created correctly will allow a person and they're partner to witness the best memory, of the past month, of the person taking the potion, in third person view. However when created incorrectly," he grinned maliciously, "well, I'm sure we will see."

He flicked his wands, and the ingredient and instructions appeared on the board. "Now you will be working with whomever you are sitting next to. Make the potion and stop. Once everyone has created they're potion I will give further instructions."

Draco glanced at Hermione and saw that the color had drained from her face at the mentioning of having to work with Harry. She was glaring at Professor Snape. He smirked but soon realized that he had to work with Pansy. Turning to face her, he saw she was smiling sheepishly at him.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically.

A half an hour passed and the entire class had finished preparing the potion. Well some taking a few minutes more than others.

"All right, now everyone needs to pay extreme attention to the next instructions I am going to give you. Not paying attention will result in one week detention." He glanced around the room slowly catching glances with particular students and sneered, "Now, in order to determine who will be taking the potion you will be tapping you're wands together three times. On the third time a spark will appear from one of the wands, whomever the spark appears from, they will be taking the potion. Now after deciding who will take the potion, the person will drink the potion and you and your partner will link hands. This is something all of you must understand. The drinker will not be able to pick the memory; the potion will randomly pick the best one. Will the potion is in effect, you and you're partner will be bonded until the memory is complete. There is no way to stop the effects until the end of the memory. Yet since come memories may be quiet long, the potion will speed them up. Is that clear?" Head's nodded around the room and he continued. "Now tap your wands together to decide who will drink the potion."

Hermione sighed heavily as she turned to face Harry. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and held out his wand. They tapped their wands together three times and waited momentarily. In a few seconds silver sparks shot out, out of Hermione's wand. Hermione groaned; this was not going to be good. She watched as Harry poured the potion into a small glass and handed it to her. Apprehensively, she reached out and grabbed the glass in her hands. Taking a big gulp, she drank the potion. A soothing effect overcame her body, as she held out her hands for Harry to take hold.

His fingers entwined themselves with hers. Hermione watched as a cloud of silver mist surrounded them. She watched as his eyes closed slowly, hers following suit. Images raced through her mind in fast motion, like in the muggle movies she always watched when she fast forward them. A moment later, the memories came to a complete halt and all went black.

Her eyes opened slowly to see Harry standing in front of her his eyes opening a second later. The mist was still surrounding them. Unconsciously she tried to remove her hands from Harry's grip but found that she could not. Slowly, the mist cleared up and their surroundings came into focus. Hermione felt herself gasp when she realized what memory this was.

They were in a room, and not just any room. The room was draped in Slytherin colors; and sitting in front of his desk looking down at a paper sat none other than Draco Malfoy.

Frightened, she glanced over at Harry and saw that he was looking around in confusion. A second later there was a creak. Turning around she watched in awe as her past self walked in through the door.

_Oh no…_ she thought to herself, the color draining slightly from her face. She turned to Harry and saw that he was watching attentively. Turning she saw Draco glance up and glare at the sight of her.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room Granger?" she heard him say to her, his voice echoing slightly.

_Must be one of the potions effect._ She thought.

Hermione watched as her past self glanced down at the floor before speaking. "I…I wanted to say…"

"What Granger did you come in here to insult me, or just to get me into a 'predicament' and not help me get out of it?" he snapped back.

She watched as her former self replied, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the other night!" she yelled fear ringing in her voice. "It was wrong. I knew what I was doing…but I didn't care."

He stared at her.

_Oh great, he's going to lose his temper now._ She thought.

She watched as past Hermione took a step back not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a shelf near the door, knocking down several objects.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GRANGER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T FUCKING GET YOU GRANGER! HOW CAN YOU STAND BEING YOURSELF! YOU ARE SUCH AN UPTIGHT TEASE!! FUCK!" he kicked his door.

Hermione cringed as she felt Harry's grip tightly on her hands.

"DON'T YELL AT ME I'M JUST TRYING TO BE CIVIL. YOU KNOW POLIET. WHAT HUMANS ARE MEANT TO DO AND ACCEPT WHEN I'M WRONG AND FIX IT!" she heard her past self yell, her voice echoing greatly as thought shouted from a great distance.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Draco yelled into the room.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE A BORDERLINE PERSONALITY OR SOMETHING!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING!" she yelled back "And don't call me a slut." She said softly.

Hermione watched, her heart speeding up as she watched Draco walk up to her past self, "I don't understand it." He hissed at her.

"Understand what?"

"How no matter what I do. No matter how many girls I occupy myself with. No matter how much I deny it and how much I fight it to make it not true…"

"What?" her past self interrupted but received no reply.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat, as she awaited Draco's response. It finally came, and she glanced at Harry and watched as the color drained from his face as they listened to Draco utter the words that led to the inevitable. "I can't get you out of my mind."

Harry's gaze snapped to Hermione and he stared at her, in confusion. Hermione couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes willing for the potion to lose effect, but knew that it wouldn't. Turing she focused her attention again on the scene playing out before them.

She watched as her past self stared up at Malfoy in confusion and saw once again that he looked extremely frustrated. "What?" she heard her self reply.

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration and turned; his back to her and ran his hands through his hair. "Are you deft Granger?" he said. He walked to his bed and grabbed a hold of the bed post and looked down at the floor and ran his free hand through his hair once again.

Hermione watched, her heart speeding and this time she gripped Harry's hand. She watched as her past self walked up behind him. "I heard you but I don't understand."

He didn't turn to face her, "It doesn't take much explaining." He said as he kicked the bottom of his bed post softly but repeatedly.

"You could at least turn to face me." She heard herself say.

"Why? So you can laugh in my face and go run and tell your little boy friends so they can attempt to kick my ass. Fuck that shit Granger believe it or not I actually have emotion, no matter how much you think I don't."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she listened to what she knew was coming. "Well first of they aren't my boyfriends," she heard her self say, "second of all, they would have to kick my ass as well."

He raised his eyebrow looking down at her, "And what exactly does that mean?" he asked as he walked closer to her and stopped in front of her.

Hermione watched; her heart racing furiously now as she watched the familiar fire she knew so well shining in his eyes once more. "What do you think it means Malfoy?"

He looked down at her.

"I hate you and I wish you would drop dead this very second." She heard herself whisper, "But…" she stopped and walked up to him so that their body's were an inch apart. Hermione turned to face Harry and saw that his brow was furrowed in confusion as he his lip watching the scene. She watched as her past self bring her hand up to the Slytherin's neck and pulled his face down to hers; pressing her mouth against his softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, when she opened them she saw that Harry had a look of anger on his face. Turning she glanced at the scene and gasped as it sped up. She watched as Draco's hand's roamed through her body. Harry's grip tightened horrible on hers, and she wouldn't be surprised is he cut off the circulation in her hands. She watched as Draco kissed her skin and she responded with passion. She turned her head and saw that Harry was watching his face red with anger. She felt her heart stop momentarily, and she knew that she couldn't bare to watch. Looking down at the floor she waited for the scene to end. She knew that Harry was watching it all. She knew he was watching as clothes were deposited, as moans escaped, and as two enemies joined together. She heard the noises being made and found that she felt she was suffocating.

* * *

Several minutes later, she felt a chill run through her body. Looking up she saw the room fade slowly and a mist engulf Harry and her once more. Images once again raced through her head before the mist disappeared and they found themselves sitting in the potion classroom once more. She looked up at Harry and saw that he was looking at the floor. Slowly she tugged her hands slightly and he released his grip. She pulled her hands away and placed them on her lap. Her hands fidgeted, a few moments later she looked up and saw that the rest of the class was sitting around discussing their journeys animatedly. Slowly, she turned her head around the class room and found that they landed on the Slytherin prince. He was sitting at his desk, looking extremely annoyed. Pansy was sitting next to him fluttering her eyes lashes at him.

_I wonder what memory of hers he witnessed._ She thought to herself. Then almost as he had read her thoughts, he looked over at her. Their gazes met and he glared at her. At that moment, Hermione felt as though she had been punched in the stomach.

Snape addressed the class a second later "All right everyone settle down and pay attention." The class quieted down and turned to face the professor. "Now that everyone has experienced the potion I expect a one foot report on what was witnessed during the trial, it will be due in two weeks. No exceptions."

Several students in the class groaned and Snape sneered. Hermione looked at the floor, she knew tears were threatening to fall out but she held them in. The bell rang a moment later and she quickly gathered her things. She scurried out of the room careful to not glance at Harry or Draco and she quickly walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the far end at the Gryffindor table and proceeded to place some food on her plate only to be interrupted by a fiery red haired fifth year.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, quickly seating herself across from Hermione, "You would never believe what Harry did!" she rushed.

Hermione looked up at her and raised her eye brow delicately.

Ginny continued, "All right so, Ron and everybody else went to go by the food for Christmas dinner right?" she rushed quickly, "Well I wasn't feeling very well so I stayed home and Harry volunteered to stay one and watch over me, and I tried to say something but my mum said 'That would be great thanks Harry!' I swear sometimes she can be so naive." She paused to take a deep breath and Hermione took a sip of her drink, "Anyway they left, and Ron just glared at Harry before they left, my mum pulling him along, anyway I went up to my room and he followed me up there! So I turned because I heard footsteps behind me and he's standing right there! And he comes on to me! Can you believe that! So I grabbed my wand and hexed him! He ended up falling down the stairs because he couldn't control his moving feet!" she stopped and awaited Hermione's reaction.

Hermione grinned, "Well you certainly took care of him."

Ginny laughed, "I know! It was great and afterwards he didn't come near me again! But you know I really don't like the way he's acting lately, it's not like him."

Hermione picked at her food, "Yeah well, I'm not sure what's like him anymore really." She muttered. Sighing, she took a sip of her drink and glanced at Ginny.

Ginny was watching her with a worried expression on her face. "Mione? What's the matter?"

Hermione stared stupidly at her, "Nothing, nothing."

"No…something's wrong."

Hermione sighed, "Gin…" she whispered. Ginny leaned forward so that she could hear Hermione better. "Well…" she paused and quickly picked up her bags and exited the Great Hall, with Ginny in pursuit looking rather confused.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out. Hermione sped up her pace. "Hermione!" Ginny called out as she ran up and caught up with Hermione. She reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her to a stop. Hermione spun around and looked at Ginny. "Hermione…" Ginny began in a quiet voice. "What happened? I know something happened, so don't try and tell me nothing happened."

Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed. "I did something horrible." She muttered.

"What did you do?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione looked around the hall, making sure no one was there. "Well" she began but stopped abruptly when she noticed a familiar head of blond hair exiting the Great Hall.

Ginny watched Hermione expectantly and when she saw that she was paying attention else where, she turned to see what was so important. Her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy exiting the Great Hall. Ginny turned to look at Hermione and saw that Hermione was leaning against the hall wall and watching Malfoy with an unfamiliar glint in her eyes. "Hermione…" she said softly, "does it have something to do with Malfoy?"

Hermione glanced at the floor, then back at Ginny and nodded her head slowly.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't respond, she merely looked at the floor and shifted her feet. Ginny's eyes widened, "You didn't…"

Hermione nodded, "Oh Ginny, I don't know why...I mean I knew it wouldn't work, he'll never change…" she said quickly "and now…and now…Harry found out about it-"

"Wait how could Harry have found out-" Ginny interrupted.

"Potions." Hermione said simply, "We made a potion that shows a recent memory…he was my partner…and he saw….this is bad….this is really bad…what if he say's something Gin! What if he tells Ron…worse what if he tells the headmaster! I would lose my prefect's position."

Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "Calm down Hermione, I don't think Harry would tell something like that."

"But you should have seen him, he looked absolutely furious!"

"Hermione clam down!" Ginny said shaking Hermione slightly so that she was quiet. "Look I'm sure nothing's going to happen, I'm sure everything will be all right."

Hermione nodded slowly, but deep inside she knew that it wouldn't.

**_A/N:. Hope you all like this chapter…the fics almost over. Hahaha well I have some bad news, I've been putting off my honors summer reading/writing hw and I have to get started on it…its a lot to get through so updates will not be coming as often as they do, but they will, I am determined to complete this fic before school starts. Well yea…REVIEW!_**


	24. Walk Away

**_Disclaimer: ….._**

**_A/N: sry for the late update!_**

**Chapter 24**

**Walk Away**

Harry sat in the back of the library, in a stuffy arm chair, thinking. It had been three weeks since the incident in potions. When it had come time to write the essay on what they had witnessed, he simply wrote a foot on a random birthday party and mailed it to Hermione with a note that said nothing more but "Make your essay similar to this." After that Hermione had avoided him completely, and he was sure he didn't fully mind. He felt as though at the sight of her, he would burst.

_This isn't suppose to happen_ he thought to himself _Hermione's supposed to be my girl. We're suppose to be together, not her and Malfoy. Fucking prick, he probably put some sort of spell on her. Yeah that's it. There's no way Hermione would willingly sleep with Malfoy, she knows how that would hurt me. That's probably why he put the spell on her, because he knew it would piss me off._

He continued his self debate in his head, and didn't notice when Padma walked in front of him and sat down on his lap. His trance broke and he looked down to see Padma sitting on his lap, resting her head on his chest.

"Hi." She said softly.

He ran his fingers through her long hair absentmindedly.

She looked up at him for a few moments. "What is it?"

He glanced at her, "Nothing."

She watched him, her eyes wide with concern, "Harry, what is it? You've been really distant lately." He wouldn't respond. "Please Harry tell me." She cupped his cheek and turned his face to hers. She leaned forward and slowly kissed him, egging him to respond, yet he didn't. Pulling away she frowned, "Harry." She stared into his eyes, searching for an answer but found none. She rested her head on his chest once more.

"Hermione." He whispered.

Padma's head snapped up, "What!"

He looked at her confused, "Padma, what is it?"

"You just called me Hermione."

"No I didn't."

She got off him and stood facing him, "Yes you did."

"Padma, don't be ridiculous, I did not call you Hermione."

"Yes you did! Is that why you've been acting so weird lately!? Because of Hermione?"

"Calm down!"

"No!" she yelled stubbornly.

"BE QUIET!" several students in the library yelled.

Padma took a deep breath and stared at Harry. "How could you? I hate you." She hissed, and with one last glare she exited the library.

* * *

She burst into the prefects common room a few minutes later. Pansy, who was sitting on one of the couches a butterbeer in her hands, looked up.

"What's the rush Patil." She sneered.

Padma glared at Pansy, "None of you're fucking business." She proceeded to walk to her room.

"What did Potty cheat on you with the little mudblood?" Pansy said, placing the bottle down on the table in front of her.

Padma stopped dead on her track and turned slowly to face Pansy who was grinning widely.

"He did, didn't he?" Pansy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Padma asked.

Pansy grinned and waved her wand so that another butterbeer appeared. She motioned for Padma to sit down next to her. "The little mudblood can be very annoying can't she?"

Padma sat down and took a sip of the butterbeer, "What are you saying?"

"It seems, little Miss Granger, has been doing a lot of snatching these days, not only taking Potter from you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Pansy said, putting on a sad face, "She's a treacherous little creature she is, devious in everyway, perfect only on the outside to fool others, but I'll tell you one thing she isn't fooling me. I see what she really is, a slut." She paused and sniffed a little, to give off the appearance of tears. "I know one thing's for sure, I'm not going to let her get away with this."

Padma watched Pansy with concern as she took in what she had said.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Padma asked, setting her bottle down.

Pansy smiled and wiped the non-existing tears from her eyes, "I was hoping you would ask that."

* * *

_February 2_

_Wow. It's been a long time since I've written in this. I've been keeping myself busy, really busy. Well let me give a short recap of what's happened; Harry found out about Malfoy, Harry got really mad, and I'm really pathetic. Least to say I've been doing a lot of avoiding and spending time in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. This is horrible. The only people that know about what happened during Christmas break are Ginny (and I know she would never tell) and Harry…but him…I'm not very sure about the not telling part. This is truly, truly, pathetic. Ah. I feel the need to get out of this castle. There's a Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day. Odd to say, but for once I think I'll be glad to get out of the castle._

Sighing, Hermione closed her diary shut and put it back in its place. She leaned back onto her pillows and closed her eyes as she drifted into dream land to dream of the one she had loathed since the moment she arrived at Hogwarts when she was eleven.

* * *

It was the day before Valentines Day, and Hermione sat at her desk in the morning finishing up a chart before potions class that morning. Her foot tapped nervously against the desk post as her quill raced across the paper. She bit her lip as she finished her last sentence. She hated rushing through her school work, but a late night of patrolling had left her with no choice. Quickly she stuffed her book and parchment into her bag and glanced the clock on the nightstand. It was a few minutes before the bell would ring, meaning she had no time to get something to eat before class.

Her shoes clicked on the floor as she quickly walked through the hallways, gently pushing aside younger students that were blocking her path. She took out a muggle pen out of her bag and hastily pulled her hair into a messy bun as she walked. Unfortunately for her, she was not paying attention as she was fixing her hair and she walked straight into Padma, who had been walking Harry to class. The force of the collision pushed them both to the floor.

A yelp managed to escape Hermione's lips as she hit the floor. Shaking off the dizzy feeling that quickly follow, she looked up to Slytherin half of the potion's class laughing. Pansy was of course standing in the very front, doubling over laughing, while Draco, Hermione noticed, was in the back of the Slytherin group leaning against the wall glaring at Hermione. She stood up, and dusted the dirt of her robes. Looking down she saw Harry kneeling next to Padma. Taking a deep breath she held out her hand to Padma. She watched, hand outstretched, as Padma and Harry looked at her with disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Padma asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and counted to ten in her head to stop herself from giving a sarcastic answer to such a stupid question. "This," she said waving her hand in Padma's face, "is my hand. I am offering it to you to help you up considering it was my fault that you fell, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Padma glared at her. "I don't need any help from you, you fucking-"

"Come on Padma." Harry interrupted as he pulled her up from the floor, "You should get to class. I don't want you to be late."

"Listen to him Patil, for once he's right about something." Hermione interjected picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"You stay out of this Hermione." Harry said, his voice cold and icy.

"Shut up Harry."

"Don't you go telling my boyfriend to shut up." Padma said her voice raising in volume.

"Pamda-" began Harry.

"No Harry this is between Granger and me." Padma said as she walked to stand in front of Hermione.

The entire potions class had gone completely silent and from the corner of her eyes, Hermione could see Ron watching cautiously.

"Excuse me?" said Hermione.

"You just can't stand the fact that I won for once, can you Hermione? You can't stand the fact that Harry chose me over you, that you're nothing but second best." Padma said smiling.

Ohs and Ahs, were heard from the watching crowd.

"Harry? This is not about Harry."

"Oh yes it is, why can't you just get over it and move on."

"First off, I am over Harry I've been over Harry for a long time, and secondly I thought we had already settled this Patil, or is it that you just want another round?" Hermione said.

"Oh that's right, you have moved on, moved on to the enemy I believe. I guess that's just his style isn't it?" she said glancing over at Draco who had now moved from against leaning on the wall to near the front of the crowd. Hermione held her breath and waited as Padma continued, "Sloppy seconds."

Hermione stared open mouthed. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were in a frenzy and shouts were thrown back and fourth.

"You leave him out of this Patil, if this is between anyone; it's between you and me." The noise settled down again and it grew quiet once more.

Padma smilied, "So you have a soft spot for the ferret don't you Granger? Figures, once a whore always a whore, tell me how much did you have to pay him to even glance at you?"

SMACK.

Hermione struck, and she struck hard. She had thrown all her weight and punched Padma squarely in the jaw. Padma stumbled backwards slightly, but quickly recovered and grabbed Hermione's arm and threw her to the floor. The two girls fought on the floor and yells were heard from the female population edging them on.

"Hermione stop it!" Ron was heard yelling but unfortunately he was not able to reach her as he was held by his fellow Gryffindors to prevent him from jumping into the mess as well.

The yelling and fighting echoed through the dungeons and continued for a few minutes.

Hermione tugged at Padma's hair but was forced to let for when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her off Padma. She struggled against her captors grip, but found she was held too tightly. She looked up to see Padma struggling to her at her from Harry's tough grip. Padma was squirming and wailing loudly, her hands outstretched, attempting to reach Hermione. Blood was dripping down Padma's lip were Hermione was hit her hard. Hermione relaxed slightly in her captors grip and found that the grip on her was loosened slightly. Turning her head a little bit she noticed that it was none other than Draco Malfoy holding her. She began to struggle against him again and he tightened his grip on her once more.

"GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF HER MALFOY!" Ron shouted from a distance.

Hermione looked up to see Harry relaxing his grip on Padma slightly but instead of staying clam, Padma lounged at Hermione. Harry quickly caught up to her and pulled her away from Hermione by turning Padma around so that Hermione was out of sight. Harry was now in front of Hermione. His face was contorted in anger and he lent forward to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Sleeping with the enemy, how could you? I can't believe you would throw away six years of friendship for a good fuck from someone you know doesn't give a damn about you." his whispered and paused looking directly at her as he glared at her. He stood up and pulled Padma so that she was behind him, completely out of site for Hermione. "YOU SHOULD GET EXPELLED YOU FUCKING SLUT!" he yelled the last part causing commotion to break out again.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" came the booming voice of Professor Snape at the end of the corridor. The students quieted down, and Snape walked quickly and broke his way into the middle of the huddle the students had created during the fight. "MALFOY, GANGER, POTTER, PATIL DETENTION ALL DAY TOMORROW STARTING AT 10 AM SHARP! THERE WILL BE NO HOGSMEADE VISIT FOR ANY OFF YOU!"

"But Professor Snape! Tomorrow's Valentines Day!" Padma said anxiously.

"Then you should have thought of that Miss Patil before you attacked Granger." Snape said a stern sneer on his face.

"But Professor-"

"I SAID ENOUGH." His voiced echoed through the dungeons. "Now Patil, I suggest you get to class before I deduct 50 point's from Ravenclaw."

Padma opened her mouth to interject.

"I said now." Snape repeated.

Padma picked up her bag and glared at Hermione and then made to leave. Yet Hermione paid close attention and saw that before she left, Padma smiled at Pansy who in return gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed that night, her face stuffed in the pillow. She breathed in the familiar smell of apples as she contemplated the event's of the day. A faint knocking on the door leading to the Gryffindor common room, broke her moment of peace.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its Ginny?" came a muffled reply from the other side of the door.

Hermione sighed and rose from her bed and walked to open the door. Ginny walked into Hermione's room the moment the door was opened.

"Oh my goodness." Were the first words from her mouth as she caught sight of Hermione's swollen cheek and cut lip. "What did she do to you?" she asked after seating herself on Hermione's bed.

Hermione sat down next to her and explained it all. She paused after she was finished and watched Ginny and waited for a response.

"Hermione…" Ginny began. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a soft spot for Malfoy as Padma so eloquently put it?"

Hermione stared at Ginny. "I…I…" she paused.

_You don't! You don't!_ her mind was screaming _Yes you do! Of course you do! Why else would you be thinking about him when you least expect it!_

Hermione glanced at the floor before looking back up at Ginny. "Part of me is screaming no, but the other part is screaming yes."

Ginny sighed and took Hermione's hand in hers. "Hermione, you're like a sister to me. So I'm not going to hesitate to tell you this. Malfoy will be the death of you, and if not, you'll be the death of him. Hermione…Malfoy is bad news."

Hermione leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder. "How is it possible that I can be this stupid?" she managed to chock out.

"Shh…" Ginny murmured as she stroked Hermione's back in order to clam her.

"It's not too late Hermione." She said.

"Too late for what?"

"To walk away Hermione, before this goes any further, you still have a choice Hermione, to stop this and move on, you can still walk away."

"I know…but it's just so hard…"

* * *

Hermione didn't sleep that night, there was too much on her mind. As much as she hated to admit it, denial had become a part of her life, as well as Draco Malfoy. Whether that would be a good thing or a bad she had yet to figure out. But so far, things were turning out bad.

* * *

She walked down the dungeons the next morning. As she neared the potions classroom she paused momentarily. She leaned against the wall, as she nervously straightened up her crimson sweater. She had figured that she wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade anyway, there was no point in dressing up in her school robes, so instead she had put on a simple pair of black pants and her favorite red sweater, and accommodated her hair in a high ponytail. Glancing at her watch, she saw that is was five minutes till ten.

"Settle down. Now the Headmaster has decided that you're detention will end at seven; so that you will be able to attend the Valentines Day feast. Of course if it were up to me, you all would be here until midnight." Snape stopped and sneered at the four students standing around him. "For your detention, you will be scrubbing and cleaning this classroom bottom to top. To prevent anymore fights, Granger and Malfoy will be working on the right side of the class room, will Potter and Patil will work on the left. As soon as you all report to your designated sides, a short of shield will appear in the middle of the classroom, you will not be able to see or hear from the other side."

Hermione groaned and glanced at Malfoy who was standing on the opposite side of the classroom looking extremely irritated.

"There will be absolutely no talking; any violation of the rules will result in another detention with me without an excuse to get out early by the headmaster." He finished and walked to the door of the classroom and paused. "By the way, NO WANDS." Snape left the classroom and shut the door behind him.

The four students stood in silence for a few minutes.

"We should get to work." Harry said after a few more minutes of unease.

"Yeah you're probably right." Padma replied. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the left side of the classroom. She paused in front of Malfoy. "Should you be on that side." She said nodding her head to the right. "Along with your whore."

Hermione watched was Malfoys face contorted in an expression she wasn't sure she ever wanted to find out what it meant. He walked up to Pamda, and Hermione noticed Harry's grip on Padma's hand tightened.

"I wouldn't be talking Patil." Said Malfoy. He glared at Padma and Harry and walked across the middle of the classroom and stood facing the two.

Hermione watched in awe as a black fog wall formed in the middle of the classroom, and Harry and Padma disappeared from sight. A not familiar flutter appeared in Hermione's stomach and she quickly turned away from Malfoy who had just then turned around and was watching her with cold eyes. Her eyes darted around the classroom, yet avoiding Malfoy completely. As she looked around, her eyes widened as she watched a bucket of cleaning supplies appear in the middle of the classroom. Finally taking a deep breath, she looked up at Malfoy and saw that his gaze had not once drifted from her. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the middle of their side and bent over the bucket and picked up a rag and a bottle of cleaning spray. She walked over to one of tables and began to clean.

After a minutes she paused and looked up at Malfoy and saw that he was still standing there, watching her.

She put down the rag. "Are you just going to stand there the whole time and watch me clean?"

He glared at her, but walked over to the bucket and grabbed a rag. He walked over to the table next to her and began to clean. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her cleaning.

They continued their silent cleaning for quiet some time. Hermione's arm was starting to hurt. She stopped and set the rag down. Raising her wrist she glanced at her watch.

"Two." She said quietly. She groaned and helped herself up onto one of the tables. Her stomach gave a soft growl and she sighed. She looked up to see Malfoy cleaning with his back to her. She continued to study him for a little bit. She studied the way his muscles contracted as he scrubbed hard. Her mind drifted for the hundredth time that day.

She thought about how she was getting way over her head. About how she knew she was being stupid, falling for a guy that cared nothing for her. For a guy, that teased her since the first day she arrived at Hogwarts. A guy that for all she knew was using her as a bet. A guy that…she paused for a moment and saw that Malfoy had turned around and was watching her attentively.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked as she stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." She spat out. "I wasn't looking at you."

He smirked and walked toward her. "Why were you gazing off like that then?"

She watched him, debating whether or not she should answer. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"Oh consider that you couldn't take your eyes off me, I consider it my business. What were you thinking about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't answer me.

"Answer me." He said setting his arms on either side of her. Her body became rigid at his closeness.

"Buzz of Malfoy."

"No."

"Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Stubborn? Me no." he said smirking.

"Malfoy go away."

"No, tell me Granger are you scared of me?"

"Why the hell would I be scared of you?"

"Well, you haven't been able to look at me since…you know." He grinned devilishly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Come on tell me, are you afraid that you'll lose control with me? That you'll abandon you're perfect image? That you're reputation will be scarred? Well let me tell you something Granger….that's all ready done." He pulled away and looked at her.

She stared at him, Ginny's words repeating in her head, yet she wasn't paying attention. She was entranced with his gaze. The way he watched her every movement, and the way he made her heart beat quicken by just looking at her.

He smirked. "Told you so." He whispered. "It's true. Your perfect image is destroyed, what a shame. Tell me something Granger, what are you thinking now." He said eyeing her. "What do you want to do to me?" He smirked and Hermione stared.

As much as she hated to admit it, he made her feel alive, and though she knew she was risking it all she found she didn't care at that moment. "Aw fuck. To hell with it." She said. She reached forward and pulled his face to hers and captured his lips with her own.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Valentines Day feast hours later. Snape had come and let them out a few minutes later than planned. Not that she minded of course. The kiss they shared led to so much more. And she knew the guilt would catch up with her but at moment it didn't matter. They had at least managed to finish cleaning their side of the classroom.

She walked towards the Gryffindor table, and spotted Ron.

"Hey Ron." She said sitting down next to him.

"'Ey 'Mione." He managed to say through a mouthful of food.

She smiled and began to fill her plate.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said as she sat down next to her.

"Hi Gin." Hermione said.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up shocked for a moment, but calmed down when she realized that she was talking about the detention.

"Oh it went ok, you know. It was tolerable."

"Did Malfoy bother you?" asked Ron.

"Oh, well no I mean he said a few things, but I shut him up." Hermione said grinning slightly.

"That a girl." Ron said grinning before shoving his face back into his food.

Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny. Ginny looked at her quizzically, as though searching for an answer. Hermione blushed a little and looked down at her plate. With that movement, Ginny confirmed her answer.

"Be careful Mione." Ginny whispered to her.

"I know Gin…I know."

**_A/N: well I don't know if anyway read the authors note in the last chapter but I have to start my honors reading which I have putting off and its A LOT of reading and writing that I have to do before school starts so updates will not be coming as often as they used to, as u may have noticed. Anyway hope u like!!! The fics almost over! Not many chaps left! Im still trying to figure out if the endings gonna be sad or happy! Lol yeah anyway! REVIEW!!!!!_**


	25. Fear Is How I Fall

**_A/N: sry for the late update again._**

**_For the person that asked by "scarred" I mean like a scar u get from a cut or a burn. Sry for that confusion_. _anyway i finished one of the book and am halfway throug the second but i have yet to start the writting.....anyway_**

**Chapter 25**

**Fear is How I Fall**

_February 21_

_That's it. The guilt has caught up to me. I can't believe how dense I can be sometimes._

_But as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. He is completely and total one hundred percent right. I am afraid. Afraid that I will lose control with him, afraid that my reputation will be scarred if anyone found out. Which is why no one is going to find out. Well no one besides Ginny that is…and everyone else that knows. Wait theres no point in that right? People already know. Well…they won't find out about the second time. That's right. They won't. Oh my. I must be losing it now, I'm actually talking…well writing…to myself. _

_Still I know this is going to seem weird and farfetched…but I think Malfoy might actually be returning some feelings for me after all and if not then he's just playing mind games. Ah. That's it I have to stop asking myself the same questions entry after entry. And I also need to talk to him…soon maybe tomorrow perhaps I don't know but I need to talk to him._

_Ok now this is really it, I need to get some sleep._

* * *

"Come in."

The door opened slowly.

"Oh, Patil it's you." Pansy said sitting up straight in her bed, "Do you have them?"

Padma entered Pansy's room and shut the door behind her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Right here." She said as she walked toward Pansy's bed. She paused at the foot of it and tossed the envelope into it. "They came in the post this morning."

"Finally. Took them long enough." Pansy said taking the envelope in her hands and running her glued on nails across the envelope slicing it open. She reached in and pulled a handful of photos. A grin appeared across her face as she flipped through them. "Excellent. I didn't think you would be able to pull it off. How did you do it?"

"I just charmed my camera to snap automatically and placed it on the top shelve when neither of them were watching."

"Smart. Very smart. Why weren't you put in Slytherin Patil? You definitely have the personality for it."

"Well the sorting hat did consider putting me in Slytherin but it decided Ravenclaw would be best suited-"

"Yeah ok, you can leave now." Pansy said.

Padma narrowed her eyes, when it became clear that Pansy didn't really want and answer. "Aren't you going to pay me back for developing the pictures?"

"No." Pansy said dismissively. "Leave."

"But-"

"I said leave." Pansy said setting down the photos on her bed as she stared at Padma. "You've done your part. I'll do the rest." Padma opened her mouth to object but Pansy interrupted her. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Patil. It all starts soon enough. I'll make sure Granger gets what she deserves."

"Shit Pansy, at least let me help with something, I'm in this to."

Pansy rolled her eyes and watched Padma with boredom and annoyance layering her face. "Fine then. You can help next Monday, when I plan to get this all on the way."

"Great."

"All right then."

Padma smiled and stood rooted in her spot.

Pansy stared at her. "Leave."

"Oh, right." Padma said embarrassedly before scattering out of the room.

* * *

"Will you hurry up Ron! We're gonna be late!"

"Oh Hermione, don't be so dramatic ." Ron yelled to Hermione who was jogging in front of her.

She paused and turned to face him. He was walking calmly to her. "Ron!" she yelled back at him, "We are going to be late!"

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione, we are not going to be late."

The bell rang in the distance.

"Oops." Ron said grinning sheepishly as they approached the class.

"All right everyone, get on started, no fooling round now- oh there you are Hermione….Ron."

"Sorry we're late Hagrid, Ronald over here-"

"Hey now, don't go blaming it on me-"

"Oh be quiet. Sorry Hagrid. What did we miss?" Hermione asked.

"Today we have a easy day. We just working with them salamanders again. The rest of the class is already teamed up in partners. You two can work together. Nothing new today." Hagrid replied. He gave them a brief smile before walking off to attend to the students.

"See Hermione, it's ok you didn't have to go on rushing me."

Hermione sighed, "Ron honestly, sometimes I worry about you."

He grinned.

The two off them walked to the center of the classroom where salamanders were being handed out. They grabbed two off them and walked over to an empty spot on the floor. Hermione set down her bag next to Ron and looked around. She noticed that Harry was paired with Lavender. He was smiling and talking animatedly towards her, Lavender on the other hand was smiling politely. Hermione grimaced. She didn't want to think about what Ron would do to Harry for that at the moment. Her attention was quickly shifted to study the rest of the class. Her gaze landed on a particular Slytherin boy who was paired with whom other than the pug Pansy.

As though he knew someone was watching him, Draco turned and caught Hermione's eye. They held each other's gaze for several moments. He winked at her and she blushed.

He smirked and Hermione felt her heart do several flip flops. She found that she had grown to like that smirk of his.

_That's it._ She said to herself. _I'm going to talk to him today and see how he really feels about me._

"Draco." Pansy cooed a second later.

Hermione broke her gaze and look up once again and saw that Draco had turned away and was no facing Pansy. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she watched Pansy place her hand on his knee.

_Stupid girl._ She thought.

At that moment, like she was able to hear her thoughts, Pansy looked up at Hermione and smiled. Not just a regular smile either. It was the same smile Hermione had seen her give Padma the day of the fight and something told her that something was not right.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Hermione and Ron made there way back to the castle for lunch.

The moment she stepped into the castle threshold, she knew something was up. It was as though she had just walked through a ghost. A sudden cold chill ran through her blood.

The main entrance was in its usual commotion, but something was different. As she looked around she saw flocks of students watching her…whispering…pointing…all at her. A sudden movement from behind her, made her turn around. She caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair before Lavender appearing huffing in front of her.

"Hermione there you are!"

"Lavender…what…" Hermione asked the panting Lavender who was now leaning on Ron, catching her breath.

"Come here." Lavender said as she grabbed Hermione's hand in one hand and Ron's in the other. She pulled the two into a separate corridor away from the mess.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around the corner to see Ginny running to her.

"There you are." Ginny said reaching the three of them.

"Gin, Lavender what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Ginny asked.

"Know what?" Hermione asked crossing her arms in front of her chest and watching the two girls expectantly.

"Yeah, know what? What's with you two?" Ron asked.

"Hermione…" Lavender started, but looked at the floor before looking back up at her.

"What? You two are making me nervous." Hermione said.

"Same here." Said Ron.

Ginny stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's hands. "Hermione…"

Hermione watched Ginny expectantly.

Ginny started again, "You see…" she stepped closer to Hermione "Pansy has been saying things…"

Lavender and Ron walked closer to the two so that they created a small huddle.

"What kind of things?" Hermione asked, her heart speeding.

"Hermione…she told people about you sleeping with Malfoy." She whispered so that only the four of them could hear.

"Oh my god! You slept with Malfoy!" Lavender whispered loudly.

"Hermione…" Ron started but drifted off. Hermione looked up at him and saw a look of disappointment on his face.

"And that's not all." Ginny said.

Hermione closed her eyes and looked over at her. "What else Gin. What else could she possibly have said…"

"Well…she's been saying that you paid him to sleep with you…not only that but that you used him to help get back at Harry…and that you're in love with him…and that he feels the same way about you…"

Hermione felt her heart flutter at those words, but quickly snapped back to reality as she examined the rest.

"Is it true Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't answer. "How could she..why…"

"Let face it Hermione, Pansy's pissed." Ginny said.

"At what?!" Hermione asked, her anger getting the best of her.

"Look Mione…it's common knowledge that Pansy is obsessed with Malfoy…and I'm guessing that she's mad he dumped her." Lavender explained.

"Look Hermione…from what I see…Pansy is trying to destroy both of you."

Hermione looked around and saw a big group of students walk by. They pointed and laughed at her. Hermione looked at Ginny, Lavender, and Ron with her gaze stopping on Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron…I'm so sorry."

"Hermione…it's all right." Ron said giving her a hug. Though tighter than he normally would and Hermione could tell he was mad. "I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not disappointed and upset…but I don't want to see you like this…"

"Look Hermione…" Ginny interrupted. "We have to get to lunch."

"Yeah you're right." Hermione said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm not going to let this get to me." Hermione said.

"Good." Ron said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They four of them walked into the Great Hall a few minutes later. Upon her appearance, a sudden silence covered the hall. She stepped in the Great Hall, Ginny at her side, and the whispering erupted. Hermione stared at her empty seat on the table the whole time as she walked to it. She sat down, Ginny next to her and Ron and Lavender sitting across from them. She let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and piled food onto her plate.

Yet as much as she tried to ignore the whispering remarks, she couldn't. It was like a plague that refused to leave her alone. She caught pieces of what others were saying.

"Can you believe her."

"This is imposturous. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin."

"Traitor."

Looking up at the staff table, she saw that the head of houses and teachers were sitting eating there food, paying no attention to the commotion the students were making. Hermione sighed and glanced at the Slytherin table only to notice that Malfoy was no where in site. Pansy however, was watching Hermione like a hawk, the same evil smile plastered on her face. She looked at her plate and attempted to concentrate on her food. Yet found that she couldn't. Their words buzzed around her ears like flies.

"Did you hear about her?"

"Yeah, Hermione Granger, top student she is, but sleeps with a Slytherin."

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was anywhere but there. But she soon found that as the insults continued, attempting to be anywhere but there, was not an option. She opened her eyes, but found that a second later she was drenched in a stick substance. A small scream escaped her lips, and the whispering and muttering subsided as people stood up and craned their heads to get a glimpse of Hermione, who was now covered in pumpkin juice.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so sorry!" a sugary sweetened voice exclaimed from behind her.

Hermione turned around slowly in her seat to see Padma standing behind her two empty goblets in her hand. She stood up slowly from her seat and allowed the pumpkin juice to steadily drip down onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted her head to face Padma who was watching her with an expression a five year old would give their mothers when telling them it had been the cat that had caused the vase to break.

"You bitch." Hermione whispered so that only Padma could hear.

"Now, Hermione!" Padma said in a mock voice "Language is not necessary, it was an accident." Padma smiled and glanced over her shoulder quickly and caught Pansy's eyes and winked.

This action did not go unnoticed by Hermione. Hermione's eyes traced Pansy's every movement as she rose from her seat and exited the Great Hall. She turned her attention back to Padma.

"That's a lie."

"No it wasn't." Padma said her voice rising in volume. The whole student population was paying attention now. Eagar for more information to keep the gossip wheel turning.

"Right and I suppose monkeys are going to fly out of my ass." Hermione muttered.

"Then they're flying high. Honestly I was just bringing Harry here a goblet of pumpkin juice that he asked for so that we could drink it together."

"I didn't ask for any pumpkin juice." Harry objected.

"Hush honey, of course you did." Padma said, giving Harry a small glare.

"Caught in your lie Patil. Besides if Harry wanted some pumpkin juice he could have gotten it himself, after all the jug is right in front of him."

Padma laughed. "Granger, Granger, you're just full of lies aren't you. You enjoy twisting this web of lies don't you Granger? You lied to Harry when you were with him, saying you were happy when you went. You lied to your fellow Gryffindors and went behind their backs and slept with a Slytherin."

The students in the Great Hall broke out into whispers again.

Hermione glared at Padma, and found that she had to use all her strength to not smack Padma out of her socks at that very moment.

Padma smirked and opened her mouth to give the final insult. "Face it Granger, you've taken my sisters spot. You are now the Gryffindor slut…or should I say the school's tramp."

An eerie silence filled the hall and Hermione's eyes narrowed. Hermione felt a small tug on her sleeve. She glance down to see Ron tugging at her, he apparently noticed her reaction and was expecting a fight like the one from before.

"Hermione don't." He muttered. Hermione glanced at Ron and sighed deeply, she never thought she would live to see the day when Ron was the reasonably one in a situation where ultimate humiliation was involved.

She glanced up at Padma, and saw that she was smirking in victory. Hermione closed her eyes momentarily and debated her options. She could either stay here, and beat the crap out of Padma till she lay dead on the floor and risk getting expelled, or what out with what was left of her dignity and hold her morals high and brush this moment aside into the 'this never happened' category part of her brain.

The reasonable side won.

Hermione smiled grimly and reached across the table and grabbed a hold of the pumpkin jug and poured it onto Padma's freshly cleaned shoes. Gasps escaped the gossipers mouths as Hermione left the Hall not glancing back once.

* * *

Once outside, Hermione rounded the corner only to come face to face with Pansy who was leaning against the wall a sadistic smile on her face.

"You certainly have more guts than I would have thought Granger." Pansy said as she moved to block Hermione's path entirely.

"Move out of my way Pansy." Hermione said. The juice in her hair was not sticking to her head creating an uncomfortable feeling.

Pansy grinned and reached into her pocket. Hermione watched suspiciously as Pansy pulled out a piece of paper. Upon examining it closer, Hermione noticed that it was a photograph.

"Interesting isn't it Granger." Pansy said smoothly as she turned the photo around and held it in front of Hermione's face. "The wonders of magic photo development these days."

Hermione gasped. Displayed in the photograph was an image of a nearly naked Hermione lying on one of the potions classroom tables, a also nearly naked Draco Malfoy kneeling over her and trailing kisses down her body. Hermione reached forward and snatched the picture out of Pansy's hand.

"Ta ta Granger." Pansy said after the damage was done. "There's more where those come from." She walked past Hermione towards the Great Hall. She paused and turned back to Hermione. "By the way, you take a very good picture."

Hermione screamed. She screamed loudly. And she ran, ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran into the prefect's common room and burst into her room. She three herself onto her bed and cried. She cried away all the mixed emotions she had been feeling these past few days.

* * *

After lying for hours, she looked up and saw that evening had fallen. Wiping the tears from her eyes she walked to the window and looked outside. The grounds were empty; the rest of the school was at dinner. That is, expect for one student who was standing at the foot of the lake, his hair shimmering in the slowly setting sun. She sighed.

"That's it." She said to herself. "I'm going to talk to him now. I'm going to find things out once and for all."

* * *

Draco stood at the edge of the lake, allowing the end of winter chill to clam his body. Out of all the seasons, the winter was his favorite simply because of the beauty and strength it possessed. Much like a certain Gryffindor that wouldn't leave his mind. The winter could be pleasant and nourishing, and yet it could be angry and rip the human flesh of at a moment's notice. He sighed. He knew the rumors that were going around. They didn't bother him really. He had heard worse. But the fact that the whole Slytherin house now though that he had slept with a Gryffindor, well they thought, but he knew it was true but that was beside the point. What mattered was that, most of the Slytherin's were sons and daughters of families who had members that were Death Eaters. And sure enough word would somehow get back to his father. But what really bothered him was the love part. The part that people said she loved him and that he was in love with her. It was ridiculous he knew she could never fall in love with him. There must be something about it in the magic laws. A pureblood and a mudblood could never fall in love. Least a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

He kicked some sand into the air. He had never been so confused in his life. He heard a soft squish from behind him, but he didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He smelled her sweet perfume from the distance. The smell he had grown so accustomed to and learned to love.

"Granger." He said simply.

She appeared next to him and gazed off into the lake. "You've heard?" she asked.

"Of course. Word travels fast around here Granger."

Hermione ignored the comment. "Can I ask you a question?"

His heart skipped a beat, somehow he knew she was going to ask about the part he was dreading the most.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Do I what?" he asked stupidly, that is stupidly for him.

She turned to face him, her eyes wide. "Love me?" she asked softly.

He turned to face her. "No, of course not." He said, his face expressionless, but his eyes gave him away. Somehow he found she was now able to figure out the way to read his expression, when his face betrayed none. Or maybe it was the way he felt around her, that made his eyes give him away.

"You're lying." She said even softer but with a faint smile appearing on her face.

"No I'm not Granger. Sorry to disappoint you, but those are merely rumors." He paused and looked at her, her eyes were shining. "You don't love me. We both know that, so why on earth would I love you? Think about it Granger, it's impossible."

She stared at him and he stared back. She opened her mouth to speak but found she had no words.

He watched her as her smile disappeared the moment he said those words. His heart rate sped up, and he couldn't believe it.

She glared up at him. "What is your problem?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Malfoy. What the fuck are you afraid of!" she yelled staring at him. Her deep soulful eyes staring into his.

"Afraid?!"

"Yes Malfoy afraid!"

"I'm not afraid!" he yelled at her.

"Yes you are!"

"Of what!"

"Afraid that someone might actually feel as much about you like you feel about them!" She burst out.

He kicked up a rock that was buried in the snow. It landed on the frozen pound and crashed right through it sending cracks throughout the lake.

"Stop with the damn violence!" she yelled at him.

"I AM NOT AFRAID!"

"THEN PROVE DRACO! KISS ME!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Kiss me." She repeated stepping closer to him, her eyes wider than ever. Her lips a pale pink from the cold, her hair flying wildly around her face. Her cheeks were tinged a soft pink.

He drew in a deep breath, he had never seen her looking so angelic. She stepped closer to him. He looked down at her and found that he couldn't.

"No." he said.

"What?"

"You heard me Granger." He said firmly. She stared at the floor. Sighing, he walked around her and made his way to the castle.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed that night. Not sleeping, no sleep hadn't overcome her. She got out of bed, but found her legs were too weak to hold her. She collapse and knocked into her book-shelf. A heavy green velvet volume fell into her lap. Taking a good look at it she saw that it was the book she had snatched from 'their room' during the project. She traced her finger along the edge and opened it to the page she had bookmarked. Sighing, she read.

_Soon it was later found, that the only way to break the curse placed on the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor, placed by Ravenclaw is for two members of the opposite houses to learn to work together and fall in love._

She read the line over and over, before closing the book. A cold laugh escaped her lips.

_So that's what Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted when he paired us together in the beginning of the year. And the project was a way of getting us to work together. Stupid stupid me._ She thought.

"To bad it didn't work old man." She said bitterly. With all her might she threw the book across the room and then threw herself onto her bed and allowed herself to fall in a restless sleep.

**_A/N: well hope u like!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! i live for reviews!!!! hehe well only a few chapters left..i know i keep saying that but o well ...yea odd how my mind works hehe more drama to come and then a very..............well intesting ending. haha like im actually gonna spoil the ending here....ok no ones laughing im gonna shut up now....._**


	26. Only A Shadow

**_A/N: sry for the late update.again..and again…anyway um to answer a question Hermione doesn't tell draco bout the pics cause she figures he already knew. and another answer draco wont admit he loves Hermione cause well hes a dumbass but we love him anyway right? lol_**

**Chapter 26**

**Only a Shadow**

_March 13_

_Pansy and Padma are Hogwarts head bitches. I swear. It's been a while since the school found out about well…you know. And I still get people glaring at me and whispering about it. And to top that all off Pansy continues to send me letters, always brining up those damn pictures; she keeps saying that I'm gonna get it, that someone is not going to be very happy when they see these pictures. She can't show anyone, she'll get expelled…or even worse…I can get expelled if a teacher sees them! What is she playing at! I hate it. I absolutely hate it. Now I know how Harry feel's like when people talk about him. Ugh. It's all Malfoy's fault. Him and his stupid 'charm'. _

_Hmm, I just glanced at my clock, it's near midnight. This is all so stressful and aggravating. I don't hear anyone in the bathroom right now; I think a nice bubble bath is what I need to calm me down._

* * *

He stood in the shower. His hand on the wall, as he leaned against it looking down at the floor as the cold water beat at his body. With his free hand his pushed the wet lock of hair from his face as he thought. His hand drifted up the wall in search for the soap, he found it and grabbed it. Yet at the same time, several bottles feel to the floor with a clattering sound. At that moment he was thankful for the silencing spell he put up around his shower, so that no noise from outside would distract him. He took the soap in his hands and washed his body clean. He closed his eyes as he stood up and allowed the water to rinse his body while he thought; thought of _her_. After rinsing clean, he turned the water off and called the silencing charm off. It was as though he had been deft, as all the noise outside of the shower stall returned to him.

He remained standing in the shower, allowing the water to drip down his body. He thought back to how _she_ had yelled at him, bringing up the truth. His fear. He thought about what _she _had asked him. How _she_ watched him as _she_ waited an answer. How angelic _she_ looked. And most of all…how he had _rejected her request._

His anger reached a boiling point and with all his might he punched the shower wall, making a fine crack in the grand tile.

"Stupid stupid stupid." He muttered to himself. Glancing down at his hand, he saw that his knuckles were bleeding and the water was dripping down to mix with the water. He brought his knuckles to his lips and licked the blood off.

A sudden turn of the knob made his head to turn to the door. He watched though the fogged glass door of the shower as a figure covered in a white robe entered the bathroom oblivious to his own presence. He watched as _she_ walked around the tub and turned several knobs making water flow rapidly filling the tub. He watched as _she_ undid the robe and let it fall to the floor revealing the body he had spent nights dreaming about. He groaned inwardly. He felt the heat rush through his body as he watched _her_ enter the steaming tub and relax in it. _Her_ eyes were closed and she looked content for once since their last meeting and the start of all the 'rumors'. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower. The shower door slammed shut behind him and _her_ eyes snapped open. _She_ caught sight of him and gasped. He watched as _she_ frantically reached for a towel to cover herself up as _she_ exited the tub.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before Granger." He said simply.

She blushed. "I didn't know anyone was in here." She replied.

He watched her for a moment but didn't answer. He turned around slowly, exposing his backside to her as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his bottom half.

Yet Hermione wasn't fixated on that. No- she was eyeing his back with curiosity. There were slash marks across it along with several scars that looked remotely knew but for some reason she knew they weren't.

"How come I've never seen those scars before?" she asked.

He turned to face her, his face showing no expression. "Concealment charm." He turned around, his backside to her once again as she walked over to the sink.

"Oh." She said. A short awkward silence followed. "How did you get them?"

He didn't answer so she voiced what she was thinking. "Was it your father?"

His back stiffened and his muscles flexed. "I thought I told you to mind your own business Granger."

"It was wasn't it?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Mind of your own business."

"Oh come on Malfoy if your father is doing this to you, you have to tell someone-"

"I SAID MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" he walked to her "DAMN IT GRANGER WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO KEEP YOU NOSE WHERE IT BELONGS AND OUT OF EVERYONE ELSES PERSONAL LIFE." And with that final note he walked past her to exit the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind him with a bang.

Hermione cringed.

_Well that certainly explained all his violent outbursts._ She thought to herself as she quickly toweled off and returned to her room.

* * *

Draco burst into his room and dressed quickly all the while fuming with anger.

"Fucking bitch." He muttered. He sat on his bed, his face in his hands. His breath was short as he attempted to calm down. He sat like that for a few minutes, until a soft tapping on his window made him look up. There was a very familiar black eagle at his window. He gulped as he walked to the window and unlatched it so it flung open allowing the eagle to fly in. The eagle soared over his desk and dropped an envelope on it before disappearing back out into the midnight sky.

He walked over to his desk and opened the letter with slightly shaking hands.

* * *

"Granger! Granger! Open your fucking door right now!"

Hermione's head snapped to her door at the pounding. She walked over to it while pulling her tank top on at the same time. She pulled the door open and was forced to move aside as a very angry Draco Malfoy entered her room slamming the door behind him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" he yelled at her.

She shook at the sound of the momentum in his voice. "Tell you what?"

"THIS!" he yelled shoving a small stack of papers in front of her face.

She reached up and took them from him. Her eyes widened as she realized they were some of the pictures that Pansy took. She flipped through them her hands shaking with each one she saw. She paused on one with him thrusting into her while her head was thrown back. Her eyes traveled up to him.

"I thought you knew." she managed to say.

"Damn it Granger! If you wanted to take pictures and be your kinky self, you could have just asked me! Fuck! Why the hell did you send them to him! He is going to kill me!"

She stared at him mouth wide open. "What!! NO! I didn't take these!" she paused to take a deep breath. "And I certainly didn't send them to him…wait who are you talking about! Who's going to kill you?" she asked but found she would receive no answer as he had darted out of her room, throwing a crumpled piece of parchment onto the floor, and out of the common room.

Confusion clouding her mind, she walked over and picked up the piece of parchment and read it out loud to herself.

_Draco-_

_I am utterly appalled. How could you have sunken so low? You are a disgrace. I expect you here by tomorrow to discuss you punishment. Failing to not show up will greatly displease the Dark Lord as he plans on initiating you._

"Oh my god." Hermione said to herself.

* * *

Before she knew it she was standing outside of Padma's door. She pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora!" she yelled pointing the wand at the door.

The door burst open off it's hinges from the force of the spell. Two yelps were heard in the room as Harry jumped of Padma pulling the bed covers along with him.

"What the fuck!" Harry yelled.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she walked into the room near Padma's bed.

"Granger what the hell do you think you're doing." Padma asked as she backed against her bed frame in fear as Hermione walked towards her menacingly.

"Hermione…" Harry said from beside the bed,

She turned violently and pointed her wand at him. Red sparks shot at him. He yelled and tumbled over.

"Harry!" Padma yelled as she crawled over the bed in an attempt to reach him. Hermione turned to her and pointed her wand again and shot the red sparks out causing Padma to shriek in agony.

"Well I would defiantly hate to be at the end of you're wand when you're happy Granger if this is what you do when you're upset."

Hermione turned around to see Pansy, dressed in a black nightgown, leaning against the door framer. She marched over to her. Without a moments notice to what was going to happen, Hermione had grabbed Pansy by the neck and threw her against the neat by wall and pointed her wand to her neck, digging it in slightly.

"Fuck Granger." Pansy said quietly.

"I want you to tell me and tell me now. What the hell did you do with those pictures."

Pansy smiled devilishly.

"Who did you send them to?" Hermione asked, pressing the wand harder against Pansy's neck.

Pansy gulped realizes that the wand against her neck was a real threat. "He had to know."

"Who had to know?"

"His father of course."

Hermione stared open mouthed for a few moments before regaining her composition. "You sent those pictures to his father?"

"Of course, he had to know what filth his son was being forced associate with. Like Draco would ever willingly be with Gryffindor mudblood."

Hermione stared at Pansy. With one swift movement, she raised her hand and slapped Pansy straight across the face. "You have no idea." She muttered.

Pansy stroked her cheek trying to tame the swell that was already threatening to appear.

Hermione smiled, satisfied with that movement. She turned and ran to Padma's fireplace. She searched frantically around the fireplace, until she found what she was looking for. She took a small handful of the sparkling powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" she shouted into the fireplace. Nothing happened. Instead the fire died out completely. Pansy laughed from near the door.

Hermione turned to face her. "What?" she asked.

"I figured you wouldn't know."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked toward Pansy and this time instead of her wand, she grabbed her neck with her hand. "Wouldn't know what?"

Pansy stared at the Gryffindor in front of her and finally noticed that this was no game. "That only four fireplaces in this school are able to link up to the Malfoy manor."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "And let me guess yours is one of them. Right?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "You don't stand a chance against him."

Hermione tightened her grip and threw Pansy onto the ground. "You have no idea." She repeated once again but this time in an angry whisper, and walked to the door where she turned and pointed her wand allowing the red sparks to shot out once more.

* * *

She burst into Pansy's room moments later. With out taking a moment to look at her surroundings she walked to the fireplace and grabbed some of the powder that was kept in a vase on the mantle. The flames of the fire turned green when she threw the powder in. She stepped inside allowing her body to be swallowed by the warmth of the flames.

"Malfoy Manor!" she shouted.

* * *

He stepped off his broom and walked onto the threshold of the house he grew up in. The house he where he was punished, taught to act a certain way, taught how to fight, taught how to show no emotions. The house where he knew he could forget but never fully leave his conscious. He knew he shouldn't have come, but he also knew that not coming would be suicide.

"Draco, so glad that you could make it."

Draco turned slowly in his spot. "Father." He said simply as he surveyed the man standing before him. He dropped his broom to the floor.

He father smirked and Draco cringed inwardly as the same smirk that constantly took residence in his face was now staring back at him from his father.

Lucius chuckled slightly and reached into his pockets and pulled out several photos.

"You can imagine," he began as he walked toward Draco "what went through my mind when I received these pictures from one of your fellow classmates."

Draco watched his father wish suspicion as he began to walk in circles around him.

"At first I was appalled but then…" he began to look through the pictures a smirk appearing on his face once more. "I began taking notice to this particular morsel. I must say Draco you have excellent taste when it comes to sexual appeal though when it comes to bloodline you do have some issues." He tossed the pictures to the floor. "That mudblood has an appeal body; I can see why you chose to fuck her. But tell me Draco did you think that I wasn't going to find out what you spent your time doing. Instead of concentrating on your studies you're off romancing with Potter's sidekick."

Draco watched as his father stepped in front of him and he noticed for the first time that they were the same height. There was a hiss from beside him and he noticed that a huge familiar snake was slithering near him.

"Did you think your actions would go unnoticed by the Dark Lord." He asked.

Draco stared the anger boiling in his body more than ever.

Lucius smirked and pulled out his wand. Draco quickly pulled his out as well.

"Now now Draco. There's no use in fighting this." He said as he watched his son grip his wand. There was a sudden puff from up stairs, as green smoke slowly made it's way down the stairs. "Well it looks like our other guest has arrived."

Draco stared up the stairs as realization his hit. He made his way to the stairs but found that he couldn't move. He felt his body stiffen and he fell to the ground. A shadow appeared above him as his father stood next to him looking down.

_Fuck._ Draco though to himself as he realized that his father had placed a full body bind curse on him.

"Draco, you'll never learn will you." He said. "Take him away. The Dark Lord is waiting."

Draco felt two pairs of strong hands grab him and carry him away. His eyes darted around and he noticed it was the same men who had chased him into an alleyway in Hogsmeade. The same men that Hermione had witnessed searching for him. He felt his body being carried away towards the steps that lead that lead to the grand living room.

A shadow crept over him again.

"And don't worry Draco. I'll make sure Miss Granger is taken care off."

* * *

Hermione stared around the grand room. It was magnificent. Decorated in nothing but fine fabrics and ornaments of gold and silver. She drew in a sharp breath however when she turned to see a picture hanging on the wall. It was the Malfoy's family portrait. His mother looked so much like the day when she saw her at the world cup. His father was staring nonplus at the camera. And then there was a younger version of Draco smiling happily at the camera but within seconds wincing in pain. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion but as she stared at the portrait some more she noticed that Lucius's grip on his son's shoulder tightened every few minutes offering the explanation why the young Draco winced.

She stared at it for a few more seconds before walking to the right and stopping in front of what appeared to be a family tree rug similar to the one she had seen during her fifth year in Sirius's house. Her eye traveled it's length and saw that only Sirius's name was burnt out.

"Interesting isn't it?"

Hermione jumped at the sound and she turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind her, his staff in his hands. It clicked softly on the ground as he walked beside her and looked up at the rug. Hermione felt her blood run cold, at being so close to him and she wished suddenly that she had taken the time to dress rather than leaving the school with nothing but her pajamas on.

She took a deep breath in. "What's interesting."

Lucius looked down at her, his cold eyes piercing into hers. "The family line. All pureblood. Not a trace of bad blood on it." He paused and smirked and a shiver ran through Hermione's spine. "All of the Malfoy members have been loyal. Not associating with those they shouldn't. And the one who did-" he tapped at Sirius's name with his staff. "Well, we know how that ended up. My wife did have the unfortunate advantage of being related to him."

Hermione stared at the wall gripping the wand in her hand tightly.

"Other than that of course, the Malfoy family line had been unmarked by those who are unworthy." He paused and walked in front of her. "So I am very much interesting in why you think you are even close to being worthy of my son?"

* * *

Draco shut his eyes tightly in pain as he felt his body be dropped on the floor. He heard a spell being muttered as the full body bind was removed. He stood up slowly and massaged the back of his head.

"Draco." Came a soft hiss.

Draco's eyes quickly darted to the ground as he kneeled down on one knee. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out who was in the room with him. "My lord."

"Stand up boy."

Draco stood up slowly and carefully lifted his gaze upwards to meet the grotesque sight in front of him.

Lord Voldemort sat in a high back chair and watched him with mild interesting. He raised a bony finger to the men standing beside Draco.

Draco heard footsteps hurrying beside him and two pairs of strong arms grip either of his arms. He struggled momentarily.

"Crucio."

Draco screamed with all his might. It felt as those a thousand knives were stabbing him repeatedly. He fell to the floor. A minute later he felt the curse being pulled off the feelings were still there.

"Get him up."

He allowed him self to be grabbed and made to stand up. He knew there was no point fighting what Lord Voldemort wanted. He heard a quick rip and glanced down to see that the sleeve of his shirt had been ripped off.

_Fuck_ He thought to himself. He knew what was coming and he knew he couldn't stop it.

"Tell me Draco." Lord Voldemort's voice came softly yet completely audible to everyone in the room. "Are you ready to join my ranks."

Draco took a deep breath and recited what his father had made him memorize since his eleventh birthday. "Yes."

"Will you be faithful to me and only me?"

_No no no. I don't want this. I don't want this. _The voice in his head said over and over. "Yes." He said pushing the voice aside knowing that Voldemort could read his mind is he chose to.

"Are you willing to do all that is asked of you with out hesitation and without remorse."

"Yes." He replied automatically. He had always found those questions stupid. There was no way anyone could say no to those questions, because if they did they would be dead with in a seconds notice.

"Where do you're loyalties lie?"

Draco took a deep breath. It felt as though his throat had closed up in purpose in an attempt to stop himself from uttering the words. His head screamed no. He forced all the thoughts aside. "With you my Lord and only with you."

He looked up to see Voldemorts features twisted into what he assumed was happiness. He felt the grip on his arms tighten a Lord Voldemort stood up and walked towards him, his wand out streached.

It happened quickly. Yet the burning sensation in his arm remained.

The men holding his arms released him and stepped back. Draco knelt forward and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robe before standing up slowly and looking up at him.

"Let us be going." Voldemort said. The two death eaters walked up beside him. "Draco, I do believe you're father is upstairs entertaining a guest of yours." And with those words the three disappeared out of site.

Draco stood in the middle of the room for a few moments taking in all that had just happened. Snapping out of his trance he reached down and tore a piece of the bottom of his shirt and tied it around his arm to both hide and tame the pain of the mark. It had started bleed slightly. With out taking another moment of staling he exited the room and quickly made his way up stairs.

* * *

Hermione stared at him unsure of how to respond. After all, how was she supposed to respond to something even she wasn't sure of.

"Hmm?" he said as he stared at her.

Hermione ignored his gaze. She turned to face him though when he left her side and walked over to the table near the rug of the family tree. She watched as he poured a red liquid into two goblets. He walked back toward her.

"Here." Lucius said handing her the cup.

She stared at it.

"Don't they teach you manners at that school? I said take the cup." He said venomously.

She reached up and took the cup from him. Hermione watched as he raised the cup in mock toast and took a sip.

He stared at her. "Drink." He said.

She looked down at the cup and saw that it was blood red but as odd black swirls in it. Something wasn't right. "No."

"No?" he chuckled. "I didn't poison it Granger. Poisons not my preferred style."

Hermione raised and eyebrow and took a small sip. The liquid ran through her throat feeling like an explosion had gone off.

"However potions are." He said as she watched her gag over in pain. He through his goblet aside and grabbed a hold of her wrists. She shrieked in pain as he pushed her onto the couch near then.

"Be quiet girl." He said as his hand came in contact with her face.

Hermione struggled beneath him.

"Stop squirming girl or I will have to be rough with you." He reached down and attempted to tug her top off. She yelped. "I'm sure Draco won't mind me having a little fun for myself."

Hermione screamed but was cut off by him forcefully pressing his lips to hers. She whimpered in pain as he bruised her lips. He forced his tongue in her mouth and she felt she would gag. With all her might she bit down on his tongue making him scream in pain as he pulled away from her. He slapped her. He pressed his knees in around her, making sure she was trapped underneath him.

Hermione screamed as he grabbed her roughly by the neck. She closed her eyes awaiting the pain but found that none came. Instead she opened her eyes to find that Lucius was no lying on the floor with Draco kneeling against him, his hands around his neck.

"You fucking bastard!" Draco shouted as he father struggled beneath him.

Lucius gasped for air as he gathered his strength to reach up and punch his son sorely across his face. Draco fell to the floor.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed.

Lucius turned his attention back to her. He quickly walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hair with one hand and with the other he ripped her shirt away. She screamed in pain as she felt his mouth attack her breast. There was a sudden tug as he mouth was pulled away from her and a sudden force as she was thrown against the wall near the corner. She heard a sickening crackling noise and a pain in her rib cage. A single tear escaped her eyes. At that moment something Ginny said rang repeatedly in her mind. _He'll be the death of you._ She pulled her arms over her chest as she watched the two men battle in front of her.

She watched as Lucius struggled against Draco's grip. He kicked his son hard on the shin and Draco was forced to let go and fall to the floor gripping his shin in agony. Hermione watched in fear as Lucius reached into his robe pocket and pull out a dagger.

"Draco!" she tried to shout but it was too late.

* * *

Lucius had fallen to the floor and grabbed hold of Draco's neck as he pulled him closer. Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Draco struggled slightly against his fathers grip but stopped when he felt the blade press against his neck.

"Tell me Draco." Lucius whispered viciously. "Is she really worth it?" he turned his head violently in Hermione's direction. Draco felt a lump in his throat as he caught sight of Hermione wincing in pain from the corner.

"Yes." He chocked out slowly.

The blade pressed harder against his neck.

"You're willing to destroy a lineage that has lasted for hundreds of years for a mudblood?"

"Yes."

Lucius chuckled. "Fine then." He pressed the blade harder allowing a single drop of blood to appear. "Then you'll die the muggle way, seeing as you're so fond of them."

Tear's were falling freely from her eyes now. Draco watched her sitting in the corner, she had brought her knees up to her chest. He felt his heartbeat quicken painful at the sight of her crying. It was sight he never liked to see and he would be damned if she would shed a tear over him in this situation.

"No father." He said softly.

"What's that?" Lucius asked as he drew the blade across Draco's neck barely breaking the skin.

"You'll die the muggle way." Draco said as he firmly grabbed his father's hands and pulled them away from his neck and flipping their position's over to that he now had the blade in his hand and his father laid stunned on the floor. "Seeing as you were also so fond of them. Fond in a way that you were to afraid to learn about the unfamiliar."

"Are you going to kill me Draco?" Lucius asked staring up at his son. His eyes darted around and he spotted his staff lying near him. He slowly reached for it not breaking contact with Draco's eyes.

Hermione saw everything. His father reaching for his staff and quickly pulling it apart with one hand, drawing his wand out from within the staff. How he quickly turned and pointed his wand at Draco's heart, hatred in his eyes.

"Draco watch out!" she managed to shout.

Draco caught his father just in time.

"Avada-" he dropped his wand. His hand slowly drifted up to his neck and felt the cold liquid dripping rapidly from it. His eyes darted to his son, who was holding a bloody dagger in his hands. "Traitor." He managed to say before it all went black.

* * *

Draco dropped the blade to the floor and stood up slowly as he watched the blood slowly cover the ground. He heard a whimper from the corner and he glanced up to see Hermione there. He walked toward her, at the same time unbuttoning what was left of his shirt.

Hermione watched him as he walked toward her and handed her the somewhat bloodstained shirt. She took it from him and put it on as she stood up.

"Let's go." He said, his voice cold as he walked to the fireplace.

"Draco…I'm…I'm so sorry." She said as she followed him glancing back at his fathers dead body.

"I don't want to hear it right now." He said as she threw the powder into the fireplace allowing the flames to turn green.

"Draco please..."

"Be quiet Hermione." He said as he reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her into the fireplace with him.

"But-"

"Draco Malfoy's room, Hogwarts." he cut in.

Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to be engulfed by the flames once more making everything around her…even Draco appear like nothing but a shadow.

**_A/N: srrrrryyyy this took so long but i kept getting stuck on what to write next, this has been the hardest chapter to write and im not exactly fond of it. well hope u liked it! only ONE more chapter to go! it will hopefully clear everything up. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! hehe please.......well yea ok if u dont like this chapter feel free to tell me but yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......ok im gonna shut up now and get offline cause i keep getting dc so apparently someone wants me offline_**


	27. A Little Fall Of Rain

**_

* * *

Dislcaimer: :;sniff:: not mine….never will be…._**

**_A/N: ahh I have reached the end. ::sniff::_**

**Chapter 27**

**A Little Fall Of Rain**

The jolt of being swept away by the flames was too much for Hermione to take as she instinctively wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Another cracking noise was heard as pain ripped throughout her rib cage once more. She clung onto Draco with all her might as the spinning subsided and the fire died down. A yelp escaped her lips as pain raked her body again. Her knees gave way and she felt herself collapse onto Draco.

Draco felt as Hermione weakened in his arms and he quickly bent forward slightly and scooped her in his arms like a little child. He ducked his head as he exited the fireplace, as to not smash his skull on the mantle. He winced slightly as he walked into his room. The weight of Hermione's nearly limp body was causing a searing pain to inject throughout his arm.

He walked over to his bed and gingerly laid her down. Slowly his rolled his shoulders around as he backed away from the bed and to the dresser. It felt as though his right arm was on fire. He reached up and unwrapped the makeshift bandage. The mark engraved on his arms was still tinged red, yet parts of it were turning black slowly. A small trickle of blood still escaped the open wound. He hastily reached into his dresser and pulled out a towel and wrapped it around his forearm succumbing the bleeding.

Anger soared through his body. This was his father's entire fault. He never wanted the mark. It was all because of his father. All because of him. He was to blame for all the hurt he had been through.

_But he's dead now._ Draco thought. _He can't get you now._ He smiled weakly as he glanced over at Hermione and saw that she had her eyes closed and was clutching her upper side with both hands. Draco reached into his dressed and pulled out a plain black tee-shirt. He pulled it on quickly as he walked over to her and picked her up the same way he had before, only this time he made sure to ignore the pain in his arm as he left the room.

* * *

"She's waking up."

"Ah, excellent. Yes, very excellent."

Hermione stirred slightly and was greeted by and odd soreness in her ribcage area. She opened her eyes slowly to see Ron leaning over her, watching her with vivid interest.

"A little close there aren't you Ron?" she asked quietly.

Ron jumped back startled a bit before breaking into a huge grin.

"It's good to see you're awake Miss Granger."

Hermione turned her attention to the foot of her bed and smiled when she saw the headmaster standing there with his famous twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Her eyes roamed around the hospital wing as she noticed that she was the only patient in the infirmary. She glanced over at Ron who had an expression of relief on his face.

"How are you?" he asked quietly.

"Fine." Hermione said. "Just a little sore. What happened? How long have I been here?"

Ron stared at her, his eye brows raised slightly. "Dunno much. All I know is that I went looking for you one night in your room because I heard some noises. The next thing I hear is that you and Malfoy ran off someone and that you came back and Malfoy had to carry you to the hospital wing. Hermione, you broke two ribs."

Hermione sneaked a glance at the headmaster only to find that he was watching the wall with huge interest. "Oh." She said finally. "Where is he? Malfoy I mean."

Ron watched her intently, the quizzical look on his face gone completely. "I don't know, class I suppose." He paused and took her hand in his. "Hermione…what happened?"

"I don't really remember." Hermione lied quickly. He watched her for a few minutes as though not believing her and Hermione didn't blame him at all. The school bell rand in the distance and Hermione let out a sigh of relief she was holding.

"All right Mr. Weasley, you have missed all the meals today for staying here all day. I will not have it. Off to dinner you go."

"But Professor-" Ron interrupted indignantly.

"No Ron." Said the Headmaster sounding very much like Ron's mother. "I know you are concerned of Hermione's well being, But I assure you she will be all right. You may return to visit her after dinner…or better yet when she returns to the dorms this evening."

Ron tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. She knew he wanted to protest but knew it would do him no good. She glanced over at him. "It's ok, you go eat dinner, I'll see you in the common room later." She smiled reassuringly at him, and he picked up his bag and left the infirmary with one last smile before disappearing out of sight.

"You know Miss Granger, I don't believe it's necessary for me to point out how dangerous and irresponsible it was of you to follow Draco Malfoy to his family's manor."

Hermione turned her attention back to headmaster at this remark, and she hung her head in shame. "I know sir."

"Now I do have to ask you, is there someone you would like to tell me?" his eyes board into hers.

Hermione gulped and wondered how Harry was able to avoid this question under so much pressure from those eyes all those years. Yet a part of her felt it was the right thing to do and let Dumbledore know what happened.

"Sir…Lucius Malfoy-"

"-Is dead-"

"-Yes-"

"-Murdered by Draco Malfoy-"

"-Yes but Professor you see-"

"-Miss Granger, calm down. There's no need to worry, I know that Mr. Malfoy only did what he did in order to defend himself…and the one he loves." He looked down at her. She blushed and he continued. "I know it was not an attempt of a crime although I am aware of the tension and dislike that appeared between Draco and his father."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"However the Ministry of Magic does not look at cases along the curve as I do. Especially cases such as these."

"Cases!" Hermione's smile faded quickly. "But Professor surely they can't charge him!"

"Miss Granger I tell you again, calm down. Do not worry. I will do all in my power to make sure Mr. Malfoy is cleared of all charges, much as I did with Harry when he was in need of help."

Hermione smiled faintly again as she remembered the hearing Harry had to attend before his fifth year. She felt a sudden sense of longing and hurt as she thought of Harry and she realized for the first time since their break up, that she missed Harry. She missed her old funny best friend. The one she used to know before they became a couple. She made a mental note to straighten things out with Harry when she got out.

"By the way Professor…just out of curiosity…what did happen to Harry…I mean where is he? I haven't seen him…"

"You know, it's the strangest thing really," he began a knowing smile beginning to spread across his face making his old features appear young, "upon not finding you in your quarters as he had hoped, Mr. Weasley proceeded back to his room when he stumbled upon a figure," the friendly laughing twinkle was back in his eyes once more, "when he looked down he found Miss Parkinson lying on the floor stunned and covered with boils," he chuckled slightly, "he then entered the room to investigate only to find Miss Patil and Mr. Potter in the same state. Madam Pomfrey was able to revive them in an instance of course, though Miss Patil and Parkinson are still quiet shaken and none of the three victims seem to have any recollection of what happened."

Hermione smiled faintly.

"Now Miss Granger, I will leave you now for I am sure you are in desperate need of some rest." And with that he left the hospital wing leaving her along with her thoughts.

The moment the doors closed behind him, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her and began to examine her patient. Whilst being examined Hermione found that she was in no mood to sleep or rest for that matter. As a matter of fact the only thing she could think about was what Dumbledore had said.

_Mr. Malfoy only did what he did in order to defend himself…and the one he loves_. She smiled. Draco loved her, and if Dumbledore said it then it was most definitely true.

Madam Pomfrey finally finished her examination and handed Hermione the clothes she had been wearing when she was brought to the hospital, and told her she may leave as soon as she was dressed. Hermione dressed quickly, one person remaining in her mind the whole time.

* * *

By the time she was out of the hospital and near the Prefects common room, dinner had finished and students were heading back to their dorms.

She entered the common room to find Ron sitting on the couch talking with Lavender and Ginny. They all looked up when they head her enter.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up and ran over to Hermione catching her in a huge bear hug.

"Ow!" whimpered Hermione.

Ginny backed away suddenly.

"Smart Gin." Lavender called out.

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry." She said.

Hermione laughed. "It's ok really."

"Oh." Ginny said taking her hand in hers. "I was so worried about you are you all right?"

"Yeah Hermione are you?" Lavender asked as well.

"I'm fine you two really, a little but other than that I couldn't be better, but I have to go change seeing as I'm no exactly suited properly." Said Hermione as she glanced down at her attire.

"Right." Ginny said, "Well if you need any help with anything, just ask me ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Gin. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said and with one last wave she made her way to her room.

* * *

She closed the door behind her and leaned on it. A sigh escaped her lips as she undressed. As she passed in front of her mirror she paused and examined her reflection. The black temporary streaks she had dyed in her hair before school began had faded completely leaving her hair the pure brown color it once was. She stood nude in front of the mirror seconds later and examined her body. The scars she had acquired from Rick had faded greatly and were nearly invisible. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom for a long shower.

She reentered her room thirty minutes later. After dressing, she exited her room with a determination to talk to Draco. She walked into the common room to find empty. As she walked towards Draco's room, she was forced to pause when Padma's door opened and Harry rushed out of it. He slammed it shut behind him just as a vase came flying at the door. He looked red in the face and his eyes widened as he caught sight of her.

"Hermione." He said breathlessly.

"Harry." She replied. They stood in silence for a few moments. _Might as well do it now Hermione, you don't know when you'll get another chance._ She said to herself. "Um so…are things ok with you two?"

He looked at the floor and then glanced back up at her. "Um there is no more me and Padma." He said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah we uh…we broke up."

"Why?" Hermione asked shocked at the news.

"Because…because Hermione, I had no idea she planned all that stuff against you…especially with Pansy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"-Harry-"

"-Hermione-" they both said at the same time.

There was a nervous laugh between the two.

"You go first." Hermione said.

"OK. Look Hermione…I'm really really sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt…I was so scared when you disappeared…I mean…I'm sorry I hurt you so bad…but wow this is harder than I thought. I'm just so so sorry."

Hermione smiled faintly. "Harry its ok."

"No Hermione it's not ok…"

"Harry." She paused and he looked at the ground. "Harry I miss my best friend." She said softly.

He looked up at her a smile slowly being to appear on his face.

"I know we wont be able to have the same connection like we used to have Hermione…but-"

"We can work it out Harry. Don't worry."

His green eyes were vibrant once more.

"I have to go." She said.

"Ok."

She smiled and walked to Draco's door.

"You won't find him in there."

Hermione turned to see who had spoken. Pansy was standing by the entrance to the common room.

"Oh?" asked Hermione as she walked towards Pansy.

"No. He's outside by the lake."

Hermione by Pansy to the portrait but stopped when Pansy spoke.

"You're a bitch Granger. And you always will be."

Hermione grinned and walked forward. Pansy stepped back slightly in fear "You know what Pansy, shut the hell up." Said Hermione vengeance reeling through her body.

Pansy stared open mouthed. Hermione grinned wider as she left the common room.

* * *

She stood outside the doors of Hogwarts as she admired the scene before her. The snow had melted completely now that winter was coming to a close and the sky was giving a light rain. The sun had begun to set and the air was chilly. Her eyes darted around searching for him. And there he was; sitting on the rock she had sat on during the time they went ice skating. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards him.

"Hey." She said when she reached him.

He looked up and rose from the rock. "You shouldn't be out here, you should be resting."

Hermione smiled. "How are you."

He stared at her, "I'm ok." He said simply.

She looked out into the lake. "I'm sorry."

He watched her, his jaw set. "What were you thinking? Why on earth did you follow me like that! Damn it Granger, why would you put yourself in that danger?"

She looked back at him flinching a little bit at the way her last name sounded, cold and hard rolling out of tongue. "I'm sorry. I was trying to rescue you."

He laughed slightly. "Rescue me! Rescue me! Hermione! Do you have any idea how scared I was?" He asked throwing his hands in the air allowing pain to shot through his arm. He brought his hands down and closed his eyes in pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said as he grabbed the spot on his arm where the mark was.

Hermione watched him quizzically. She walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve and found that he wasn't doing much resisting. She gasped at what she saw.

"Oh my god. Draco….you….but…the dark mark…but…." She stopped when he took her hands in his.

He grabbed her head and pulled it forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I don't understand…did you want it? You never had it before…I mean I've never seen it before…"

"I never wanted it Hermione…never…and you've never seen it before because I was just forced to get it…."

"Forced I can't imagine anyone forcing you…"

"Well there's not much you can do to resist the Dark Lord." He said and let go of her hands.

"I was so scared..." she said.

He walked up to her and took her hands in his again. "I know...I know...you know what...I don't think I will ever understand how you got to me in a way no one ever had before. I never thought it was possible for me to care about someone as much as I care about you...and I didn't think it would be possible for anyone to care about me...especially you...I mean after all the shit I've done to you and you're friends. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I can't imagine losing you either." She looked back at the lake the rain had begun to pour hard now. "I'm sorry about your father…"

"Don't be."

"When your trial?"

"Next week."

"Don't worry you'll get off…"

"I doubt that Hermione," Hermione flinched at the coldness appearing in his voice, "the ministry doesn't go easy on people who commit murder."

"But you didn't commit murder! You were defending yourself…and me…besides Dumbledore will get you off…"

"I highly doubt that crazy old man could do anything to override the ministry in a murder case…"

"Don't you dare call him that! Dumbledore is a wonderful and genius man! Besides he helped Harry get off his trial when he was charged!" she yelled.

He stood up quickly and stared at her, while she stared back. The two of them stood in a staring contest for some time, the trance only to be broken when a sudden pain ripped through Hermione's body and she winced.

Draco was taken aback by this sudden change of attitude as he saw pain reflect on her face.. "Hermione you shouldn't be out here…in the rain…in you condition." Said Draco; his voice soft.

She looked up at him and smiled. "A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."

He smirked. "I'd hardly call this rain little."

She laughed and looked up at him catching his gaze. His eyes, were glazed over displaying all he had been through. She felt a lump catch in her throat.

He stood watching her and he saw her gulp and at that moment he was forcefully reminded of the last time they were standing like this. The last time when he had rejected her request. Her eyes stared back at him, those eyes that had seen so much but still held their pure innocent quality.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Ask me again."

She looked up at him realization dawned on her, she had been thinking of that moment as well. She smiled.

"Kiss me."

He smiled, hearing the words come from her mouth as he stepped forward. His reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She looked up at him and he stared down at her. His eyes traveled to lips and then back to her eyes and he smiled a real genuine smile. There were no words to be said.

"Kiss me." she whispered again.

And this time…

He did.

**................................THE END..................................**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: omg...hehe its funally over. i'd like to thank everyone that reviewed my story from the begining and to well everyone that has reviewed. seriously your reviews are what keeps me going. they encourage me to continue writting. its amazing to know that people actually read and like what i write, it really makes it all worthwhile. hehe well hope u like this last chapter and i hope it clears some things up. well...hmm i have other ideas for more fics and iono if i will be able to start writting them soon but i'll try in the mean time i am working on some oneshot fics jus to keep me in the 'fic writting' mood. anyway one last time for walk away- REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! hehe luv u all!!!!!! thanks so much!_**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT SEQUEL!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

****

**SEQUEL NOW UP! (FIRST CHAPTER ANYWAY)**

**ITS CALLED **

**_INNOCENCE OF THE ILLICIT_**

****

**GO READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
